Never The Same
by mandancie
Summary: A/U. How do you cope when your world gets turned upside down. Deaf!Sam, Seizure!Dean, Awesome!Bobby. Please read and review! :) Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: Any Other Day

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love it, I don't own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke!**

**Always a special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**Summary: How do you cope when your world gets turned upside down. **

**Title: Never the Same**

**Chapter 1: Any Other Day**

Today was a big day for Sam. It was the day of the big soccer tournament. He had been practicing for months with his teammates and Dean. They would practice for hours. Sam was so excited about it. What got Sam more excited was the both Dad and Dean was going to be there. They would be a regular family just this once. Sam wanted his dad to be so proud of him when they win and get that trophy. He got up that morning, to get his uniform ready. When he went into the kitchen he saw that Dean was already there holding a piece of paper.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said walking in the kitchen getting a bowl of cereal.

"Hey squirt," Dean said with no enthusiasm, he just continued looking at the paper.

Dean always hated breaking Sam's heart. And he knew if he told Sam what he was looking at, he would have to deal with the looks, tears and hurt on Sam's face.

"What'cha reading?" Sam asked, sitting down at the table across from Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Sorry, kiddo."

"What?"Sam put back down the spoon and looked at his brother. He knew by the look on Dean's face he wasn't going to like what he said next. "What is it?"

"Dad's not going to be at the game."

Just as Dean hated it, he knew it was coming. Sam's heart just broke. Dean knew he was more excited about their dad coming that the game itself. Tears began to swell up in Sam's eyes. Dean got up and slid his chair over to Sam so that he was right next to Sam. "Oh Sammy, please don't be hurt. Dad would come if he could. There was a job he had to deal with."

"Why doesn't Dad love me," Sam cried.

"Oh, Sammy," Dean grabbed his sobbing brother and hugged him. "Dad loves you. He loves both of us. Don't say that." Dean soothes his brother's tears. "Come on, you have a game to get ready for. He'd be there if he could, of course he would but there are people in danger and he needs to go to them. That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you or care about you. If he was a doctor or a firefighter or a police officer he'd have to leave too."

Dean lets go of Sam and sits him back in his chair.

"Stop crying," Dean says. "Listen, we are going to have fun. You're gonna kick that other team's ass and win that trophy, right."

A teary eyed Sam smiles at Dean. "Yeah. We're going to win."

"That's it. But you're not going to win if you keep crying like a girl."

A big grin came across Sam's face. He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeves. Dean gets up and moves the chair back to where it was. "Jerk."

Dean gasped and acted to be offended. "Such language, where did you learn such disrespect?"

"From my big brother," Sam laughed out.

"You got that right," Dean said proudly. "Come on; finish eating so that you can get ready."

Dean grabbed the note that their dad left and walked out of the kitchen. When he knew he was out of sight of Sam, Dean looked down at the note and read it again.

_Dean,_

_There is a job in the next state. I'll be gone for a few days. Take care of your brother._

_Dad._

Dean walked outside and pulled out his cell phone and called their dad.

"_Hello."_

"Dad."

"_Dean, what is it?"_

"Couldn't this have waited until after the tournament?"

"_This is important."_

"So is your son. Sammy is heartbroken. You promised you would be here."

"_He'll get over it."_

"Dad."

"_Listen Dean; just tell Sam I'll see his next game."_

"There is no other game. This is the last of the season. That's why he wanted you to come. If you knew you weren't coming why did you promise him then?"

"_Watch your tone, son."_

"Sorry dad, but you aren't here to see the look on his face."

"_Dean!"_

"You shouldn't have promised him."

"_We'll discuss this later."_

Dean hung up the phone. He wanted so badly to throw it. He loved his dad more than the world, but he hated that he had to defend him all the time to Sam, who now believed that their dad didn't even love him. Now it's getting harder and harder to believe it himself. Dean calms himself down so that he doesn't worry Sam. Today they were going to have a good day. Sam was going to play his game and win. And his proud big brother will be right there with him when he does.

Dean walks back into the apartment and gets ready.

Sam and Dean left the apartment shortly after. They have to walk to the soccer field, so Sam carries his uniform in a bag. Dean has Sam's cleats across his shoulders, tied at the laces. They head in the direction of the field. Dean has always in protective mode when they walk anywhere. Sam is always right behind him. Sometimes Dean makes him hold his shirttail or his jacket when they are walking somewhere and there is a large crowd. But today, there aren't many people on the sidewalk so Sam doesn't have to hold on. But that doesn't mean that he's not on Dean's heels.

Sam excitement comes back in full force as they walk towards the field. Sam talks to Dean all the way to the field. Sam was talking so much Dean couldn't get a word in. Dean laughed to himself and shook his head. He loved his brother and he hated that their dad would hurt him, but he was happy that Sam wasn't let the fact that their dad wasn't going to be there bother him now.

When they get to the field, they walk over to the restroom so that Sam can change into his uniform. Sam changes and gives Dean his regular clothes. Sam meets up with the rest of his teammates, and Dean takes a seat in the stands. Everything goes wonderfully. Dean cheers when Sam scores. Sam gets knocked down by another kid. Dean is at his feet and that the fence that lines the entire field. Sam is on his back for a few minutes, but to Dean it just way too long. Sam's team mate comes over and helps him up. Sam looks over at the fence because he knows he's going to see his brother scaling the fence if he doesn't let him know that he's fine. Dean is standing there and will not move even with the protests of security that was walking by. Dean kept his eyes on Sam until Sam looked at him. Sam looked over at Dean and shook his head. Dean's brow creased, and Sam nodded then went back to the game. Dean began to relax again, but didn't leave that spot on the fence. The rest of the game went with no more scares. Sam's team won the game. They got their trophy. Sam had the widest grin on his face. Dean couldn't help but laugh. He was so proud of his brother. After Sam received his trophy he ran straight to Dean to show him.

"Look at that," Dean said taking the trophy. "I guess we're going to have to put it on the dashboard of the Impala. Or maybe we can hang it from the rear view mirror."

Sam couldn't help but to laugh. Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they walked towards the restrooms so that Sam could change back into his street clothes. After Sam changed he met up with Dean who was standing right outside the restroom.

"Hey," Sam said after he walks out of the bathroom stall.

"You ready?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam replies excitedly, still full of adrenaline from the game.

They walked out of the park.

"You hungry, kiddo?" Dean asked. Sam nodded.

They headed for the diner that was close to the apartment they were staying. They've been there before for their meals, that the wait staff knew the two boys by name. Their favorite waitress was named Jo. She would always give them a little something extra when they came. Actually, Jo was crazy about the brothers. When they walked in the diner, Sam and Dean went to their same booth that they've gone to for the last few months. Jo walked over to them.

"Howdy, boys," Jo said pulling out her pad, like she didn't already know what they were going to order.

"Hi Ms. Jo" Sam said.

Oh Jo just loved these boys to death. And the youngest was just as sweet and polite. She just wanted to pick him up and just hug him and never let him go. The older one, she adored. She loved how he looked out for his brother. Even at such a young age, he did things she wished her brother and sister would do. She's met their dad a few times and there was just one thing that always bothered her. He had two wonderful, adorable sons and when she would see them all together, it was like the dad didn't really pay attention. She remembered one time, the youngest one- Sam- wanted his dad to show him something and the man had just completely ignored him. Sam looked so sad. And it wasn't like it was anything big, he just wanted his dad to notice him. But the sad look didn't last long. Big brother saw to that. He started doing something. She couldn't explain it. They weren't talking. Not a sound came from them. But within a few minutes, Sam was smiling. Almost laughing. And Dean was just smiling at his brother.

"So sweeties, what are you having today?" Jo asked.

"Well," Dean said. "The squirt here just won his soccer tournament."

"Congratulations," Jo said putting her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks," Sam said shyly putting his head down blushing.

"Which calls for celebration. How about two slices of pie with ice cream?"

Sam looked up at Dean nodding his head with great enthusiasm. Dean smiled. "Sounds good. We'll have that."

"Coming up," Jo said walking away from the boy's table.

She went to the counter. Pete, the fry cook walked over to her as she started cutting the pie.

"You can't keep doing this when they come in," Pete said.

"Doing what?" Jo asked slicing the second pie and putting it on the plate.

"You're not going to charge them again."

Jo didn't answer his question. She just held up the two plates in front of him. "These need a scoop of ice cream."

"You can't keep paying for those boys." Pete took the plates.

"It's my money," she said looking over at the brothers at the table. Dean's doing something that is making Sam laugh. It was just the sweetest thing she's ever seen. And if it means that she pays the meager $4 for their pie and ice cream so that she doesn't have to see the look on Sam's face again when Dean pulls out his wallet. She remembered what happening the first time the boys came in without their father.

_They looked so hungry and Sam had ordered a grilled cheese and tomato soup. At first, Dean didn't think Jo noticed that he looked in his wallet when Sam ordered, but she did and knew when he didn't order anything for himself that he didn't have enough to pay for both himself and his brother. And that, Jo decided she had to do something. She could tell that Dean was too prideful to ask for help especially when it came to his brother, so what she did when she brought the food out she made sure it was double. Instead of being two sandwiches it was four. And the bowl of soup was a salad bowl. The expressions on their faces were just priceless._

"_What the hell did you order?" Dean demanded of his brother, his tone more shocked than angry._

_Sam's eyes were just as big as Dean's. "I didn't order this much. I swear."_

"_Eat up, boys." Jo said. Dean looked at her and she just winked at him and walked off._

"_Eat, Sammy, I'll be right back," Dean said getting up. Sam took a sandwich and started eating._

_Dean walked over to Jo, who was taking another customer's order. He tapped her on her arm to get her attention. When she finished taking the people's order, she faced Dean. He had a forlorn look on his face._

"_What's wrong sweetie?" Jo asked innocently._

"_Can I talk to you? In private," Dean said quietly._

"_Sure, sweetie," Jo said and escorted him over to a table where there were no one around. Dean sat down in the seat that looked out the restaurant so that he could keep an eye on Sam._

"_What is it?" Jo said sitting down across from Dean._

"_I can't afford that meal. Is there some work around here that I can do? I don't know why Sammy __ordered something so big, but I can't pay for all that food," Dean admitted quietly._

_It just about broke Jo's heart. She put her hand on Dean's and waited until he was looking at her. Here was a boy that couldn't be much older than fifteen and he is willing to work so that he could have food for his brother._

"_Sweetie, don't worry about the meal, okay." Jo stated. "That meal is the lunch special. It's only $3.50."_

_Dean gave her a suspicious look. He wasn't buying it. Something wasn't right. Jo could see that he didn't believe her so she took it another route._

"_Dean, I saw you look in your wallet." Dean blushed and put his head down. "Look at me," Jo said in a soothing voice. Dean looked up at her. "I saw what you did. And I know what you were doing. It was a very selfless act. That's why I gave you two so much food. I will not have you starving so your brother can eat. And I don't think Sam wants that too."_

_Dean looked at her with amazement. Dean always prided himself in covering up his feelings. How she got through that he doesn't know._

"_So," she continued. "why don't you go back and join your brother and eat. Okay."_

_Dean nodded and got up from the table._

"_Oh Dean," Jo stopped him when he was right next to her. "If ever you get in a tight spot again and you two need something to eat, I want you to come here. You understand."_

_Dean smiled and nodded again. He walked back over to the table with his brother. At the same time Sam was holding out a grilled cheese sandwich for Dean. He took it and they finished their meal._

Jo was pulled out of her thoughts when Pete came back with the two dessert dishes filled with ice cream. Jo looked at how much ice cream was in the dish and looked at Pete. It was double scooped instead of the one that she asked for. She looked at Pete and smiled.

"Shut up," Pete snarled.

"And to think I always thought of you as a hard ass," Jo smiled.

"I'm not as cruel as people make me out to be," Pete confessed. Jo cupped the side of Pete's face and took the dishes from him and walked the pie and ice cream to her two favorite customers.

The look on both their faces was enough payment for the whole staff. But Jo loved to see their looks more.

They stayed for about an hour, than when Sam looked like he was getting sleepy.

"Hey, runt," Dean said. Lightly kicking Sam's foot underneath the table.

"Yeah," Sam said sleepily.

Dean smiled. "Come on, squirt, let's go home so you can take a nap."

"I'm not a baby, Dean," Sam said yawning afterward.

"No, you may not be a baby, but you are tired," Dean got up and grabbed Sam's trophy and clothes. He held out his other hand to now get his sleepy brother out of the booth.

Sam dragged himself out of the booth and grabbed hold of Dean's sleeve. He leaned his head against Dean's arm.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, let's get you to bed."

Dean and Sam walked to the door to leave, but not before saying goodbye to Jo. She walked over to the door. She could tell that Sam was sleepy they way he was clinging to his brother.

"So will I see you two for breakfast?" Jo asked.

Dean looked down at Sam. Sam slowly nodded against Dean's arm. Dean smiled and looked back at Jo.

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you so much." Dean said. He began to walk out the door when Sam stopped instantly. Dean looked at Sam. Sam was alert again. He walked over to Jo and gave her a hug. It surprised both Jo and Dean.

"Thank you very much, Ms. Jo," Sam said muffled in her apron.

"You're welcome, Sam."

"Sammy," Sam said looking up at her.

She couldn't help the warm feeling that came over her, when Sam wanted her to call him by his nickname that only Dean called him. She hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. He let go and walked back over to Dean. They both walked out of the restaurant. To Jo that meant a lot since she had not heard anyone else call him that but Dean. Jo just stood there with tears in her eyes. She so loved those boys.

Jo saw Sam and Dean walking back to the apartments that were across the way. Like she's done so many times before, she watched them until they turned the corner. As they turned the corner, she began going back to work. She started to clean up the table where Sam and Dean were eating when her wonderful feeling turned to dread. There was an explosion. It was so massive she was knocked off her feet. All the windows in the restaurant were blown out. She sat up from the floor and looked around. It looked like World War III in the place. Tables had been knocked onto their sides, chair lay broken and scattered, and condiments that had been set out for customers were obliterated. After the dust settled she felt a hand on her arm. It braced her as she stood. She turned to look and sees Pete.

"You okay," he asked. There was a small cut at his hairline leaking blood but otherwise the fry cook looked uninjured.

Not trusting her voice, Jo just nodded. Pete released his hand from her and watched as she stepped out one of the diner's broken plate-glass windows. When she got out there, it looked much worse. She started walking towards the apartments, not really knowing why, just her legs where taking her there. She was about to cross the street when her heart just sank in her stomach. There was something shining through the dust and debris. She walked over to it. The closer she got the more fear and dread filled her body. When she got to the object and bent down to pick it up, her biggest fears and worries became a cruel reality. She was holding Sam's soccer trophy in her hand. Tears streaming from her eyes. Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! "SAM! DEAN!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Things are Different

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own them. Don't have to keep reminding me! :) **

**As always beta'ed by the awesome _AlElizabeth_!**

**A/N: Okay, I am not a doctor. I am not a nurse. All the medical jargon that you read is totally from my imagination. Please just take them with a grain of salt. If there are mistakes, please forgive me. :)**

**Chapter 2: Things are Different**

_"Thank you very much, Ms. Jo," Sam said muffled in her apron._

_"You're welcome, Sam."_

_"Sammy," Sam said looking up at her._

_She couldn't help the warm feeling that came over her, when Sam wanted her to call him by his nickname that only Dean called him. She hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head. He let go and walked back over to Dean. They both walked out of the restaurant._

Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam was leaning into Dean's side. Dean knew Sam was really tired because he was barely standing. The only reason he was upright was that he was leaning on Dean.

"Sammy huh," Dean asked, grinning.

"She's nice," Sam said groggily, "I like her."

"Yeah, I like her too, Sammy."

They walked across the street and were heading home. Dean's cell started ringing. He tried to get to the phone but with Sam leaning on him he couldn't get into his pocket.

"Dude, come on," Dean said, trying to get Sam to stop leaning against him for a moment. Sam stood straight and looked at Dean with a heartbroken expression. He hated it when Dean was angry with him. By the time Dean pulled his phone out it stopped ringing. Dean dismissed it as a wrong number and put it back in his pocket. As they continued towards the apartment building where they were staying, a loud roaring bang and a bright flash of light caught both brothers by surprise. Sam and Dean were thrown off their feet and back about twenty yards. They were both unconscious before they hit the ground Right next to each other. Sam was on his stomach and Dean was on his back. Sam had blood coming from his ears and nose. Dean had no visible signs of trauma on his face, but being knocked out was not a good sign.

"SAM! DEAN!" Jo came running towards the two boys she had just finished serving. She saw Sam's soccer trophy first, picked it up and stared wildly around, trying to find the brothers. Jo gasped when she caught sight of them, lying on the ground unmoving and clearly injured. Dropping the trophy in her panic, Jo was at the boys' side as fast as she could, ignoring her own pain. When she saw their faces, she couldn't stop the tears form flowing. Dean, still unconscious, his hand against his brother's back where it had landed. Jo sat down on the ground beside the boys, ignoring the dirt and debris. She wiped her eyes and began screaming for someone to call 911. While keeping a watchful eye on Sam and Dean, there was a ringing coming from Dean's pocket. Carefully Jo pulled out the phone and answered it.

"Hello," She answered with a shaky voice.

_"Who is this? Why do you have Dean's phone," asked the man on the other end of the phone._

"I'm sorry. My name is Jo. I work at a restaurant that these two boys come in from time to time."

_"Why are you on Dean's phone?"_

"There was this explosion at their apartment building. It's really close to the diner, right across the-"

_"Are they alright?"_

"No!" she cried. "Who is this?"

_"Damn… I'm sorry. My name is Bobby."_

"You're Uncle Bobby?"

_"Excuse me," Bobby said._

"Sorry," she said. "It was just I've heard them mention you before."

_"Oh okay," Bobby conceited. "Do they trust you?"_

"He said I could call him Sammy," Jo cried, the panic and pain making her nearly incoherent.

_"I'll take that as a big yes. Listen where are you?"_

"Norfolk," she said running her hand in her hair.

_"Norfolk," Bobby questioned. "Norfolk, South Dakota?"_

"Yeah," she said. "What's wrong?"

_"Listen, I'm couple of hours away. Stay with them. Do not let them get separated. There is going to be a problem with them if they wake up and they don't see each other. Can you do that?"_

"I'll do anything for these boys," Jo proclaimed as fresh tears streamed down her face.

_"Good," Bobby said. "I'm on my way. Stay with them, please."_

"I will," Jo said and hung up the phone.

A team of ambulances arrived- with police cruisers close behind- and gathered up the boys and the other victims of the explosion. Jo kept to her promise and told them to keep them together. They were put into the same bus and all three were taken to Memorial Hospital. Jo sat upfront while one of the paramedics worked on Sam and Dean. He moved feverishly between the both of them, putting IV lines in them, checking vital signs, to Jo's eyes making sure they were alive and stayed that way. When they arrived at the hospital, Sam and Dean were still unconscious. They made no signs of waking up. The brothers were rushed in the double doors to the emergency room with Jo right behind them. She followed them all the way to the exam room.

"They have to stay together," Jo cried. "It is very important that they are not separated."

A nurse hurried over to her, "We'll take good care of your boys." She spoke as she began pushing Jo towards another exam room. "Let's take care of you now."

"I'm fine," Jo protested. "I have to stay with them until their uncle gets here."

"And you will, but let's get you cleaned up and take care of that nasty cut on your head first," the nurse told her gently but firmly.

Jo, being so worried about Sam and Dean, didn't even consider her injuries. The only thing that was on her mind was the boys. She stopped fighting the nurse and let her take care of her.

"Please, don't separate them," Jo pleaded once more.

"We won't," the nurse said. "Come on, sit down and let me look at your head."

The hospital was really busy now. Not only Sam, Dean and Jo were injured in the blast but a handful of people that were just walking pass or other patrons in the diner.

After about two hours in the busy, panic stricken ER, things began to calm down again. Everyone was seen and taken to recovery rooms, sent home or shuttled off to surgery. Some people had minor injuries. Some had life-threatening injuries. But the only ones that Jo cared about was in a room by themselves. Sam and Dean still haven't woken up. She sat with them and kept a vigil until their uncle showed up. Jo got up to stretch her legs. She walked out of the room and decided to walk up and down the hall for a minute. On her way back, she saw an older gruff-looking man wearing an old baseball cap. By the way he looked she assumed that this was Bobby. She made her way over to him.

"Excuse me," she said to him. "Are you Bobby?"

Bobby turned and greeted her.

"Yes," he said holding out his hand. "Are you Jo?"

"Yeah," she took his hand. "I am so sorry."

"Where are they?"

"In here," Jo let go of his hand and led Bobby to Sam and Dean's room.

Bobby walked in and saw Sam and Dean lying in the two beds. They looked so peaceful, but knew that would be short lived.

"What did the doctors say?"

"They haven't said much to me because I'm not a family member," Jo said walking up next to Bobby. "They don't have any broken bones though, thank God. Nobody will really know the extent of their injuries until they wake up."

Bobby walked in between the two beds. He went to Dean first. He put his hand on Dean's forehead, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the older brother's brow. There was no reaction from Dean. Then Bobby went to Sam's bedside. He carefully moved his bangs from his eyes and did the same thing. Sam stirred a little but otherwise didn't wake either.

For two days, it was like this. Neither boy woke up. But Bobby never left their side. As much as Jo wanted to stay, she still had her life that she had to pick back up from this explosion. She left the first night after Bobby arrived at the hospital. She did come back for a few minutes, just to see if there was any change in the condition of the brothers but left again when she learned there was no improvement. Bobby on the other hand never left the boys side.

Bobby took his phone out of his pocket. He went through his contacts until he found who he was looking for. He put the phone to his ear.

"Where are you? Dammit. Your boys need you here. There's been an accident at the apartments. Call me when you get this." Bobby ended the call.

Bobby watched the boys. Why were they here? How long had they been living in Norfolk? If there was a job in town or in the area, why didn't John let the boys stay with him? These questions rattled in Bobby's mind for a while; during the drive here, waiting for them to wake. Over and over those questions nagged at him. He would get to the bottom of this. But now, he had to take care of his boys. Bobby looked up and saw that Sam's eyes were open. Sam's awake. Bobby immediately went to Sam's side of the room.

"Sam," Bobby said, smiling sadly.

Sam didn't move or even acknowledged that anyone was there. Bobby put his hand on Sam's. The boy's brow creased and looked over to see Bobby standing there. A small smile crept on his lips.

"Hey, sport," Bobby said.

The smile quickly disappeared from Sam. Tears welled up in his eyes. He didn't make a sound, but the tears flowed.

"It's okay, Sam. What's wrong? Talk to me," Bobby said carding Sam's hair.

Sam just closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He knew something was wrong and now looking at Bobby and knowing he was talking to him was one thing, but now not being able to hear it was another.

Sam closed his eyes. Memories started to flood Sam. He remembered the diner. He remembered Ms. Jo. And he remembered...

"Dean," Sam yelled suddenly, startling Bobby. "Where's Dean?"

Bobby jumped and frowned at the boy's reaction, his eyes widening when he realized something was surely wrong with the youngest Winchester. Sam misread Bobby's expression and got scared.

"Bobby, where's DEAN?!" Sam cried. "WHERE'S DEAN?"

Jo walked in the room. She could hear Sam's cries from the hall. She rushed over to Sam's side.

"Sweetie," Jo said carding his hair. "Come on baby, calm down for me."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked again, tears pooling in his eyes.

Jo stepped aside, still holding his hand. "He's right here, baby. He's right here."

Sam turned his head and saw in the bed next to his, his brother's unconscious form. After knowing where Dean was, his eyes didn't leave his brother. Jo and Bobby tried to get his attention, but Sam wouldn't acknowledge either of them. Even though it was hurting his neck having it craned in such an awkward position, he did not move. To him, it was important to keep his eyes on Dean. Whether he was awake or not.

After trying to get Sam's attention and failing, Bobby and Jo decided to let Sam be. He wasn't crying anymore, so they walked back over to the chairs that were across the two beds. Jo didn't leave Sam's side without cupping his face again, to let him know she was moving, but he still didn't acknowledge it.

Bobby and Jo sat down.

"What brings you here," Bobby asked.

"I had some free time," she said rubbing her face, then looking at Bobby. "I thought you might want a little breather to get some rest and some food."

"You're too sweet, but I can't leave them."

"Yeah, well, forgive me, but you look like death warmed over and you will do no good to them if you fall out. Go, get some rest. Just a couple of hours. I'll be here. Just get freshened up. Give me you number and I'll call you if Dean wakes up."

Bobby stood up. "But..."

"No buts," Jo said cutting off Bobby's retort standing up next to him. "A couple of hours. Go."

Jo basically was pushing Bobby out of the room. With all the movement that was happening, Sam could see it out of the corner of his eye but he still didn't take his eyes off of Dean. Jo walked back into the room folding up a small piece of paper in her pocket and walked over to Sam's bed again. Sam still hadn't moved from the position he was in a while ago. Jo knew he was in pain by the look on his face.

"Sammy," Jo said.

Sam again didn't make any indication that he had heard anything. Jo began to worry. She's seen this before and was now praying that she was wrong. Jo cupped Sam's face with both of her hands and tried to make him look at her. At first, Sam resisted and groaned when his gaze was forced away from Dean, but he finally succumbed to Jo. He looked at her.

"Sam," Jo said with sternness. "Sam, can you hear me?" Sam just blinked at her and tried to get his head out of her grip. "Oh my God! Sammy I am so sorry." Her grip on his head loosened and Sam turned back to look at his brother. This hit too close to home for Jo and the tears began to flow. Some horrific accident and this boy's life how now changed forever. She rubbed his neck, knowing the strain of looking at his brother was probably bothering him. She knew he wouldn't stop. If one thing she learned from these brothers was that they existed for each other. For the first time since Sam saw Dean, he acknowledged Jo. He looked at her. Then she helped Sam turned his body a little so that he was on his side and he could see his brother with no pain in his neck.

Jo sat back down in the chair and kept a watch on the brothers from there. About thirty minutes later the nurse came in to do her vital check of the boys. She nodded at Jo and went in between the two beds to check both brothers' vitals at the same time. When she got there, she got in Sam's line of sight. He began moaning.

"Excuse me," Jo said. The nurse looked at Jo. "Would you please move to the side." Jo never got up from the chair.

"Beg your pardon?" the nurse asked, her tone insulted.

"Could you please step aside?" Jo begged. She could see that Sam was getting more and more agitated.

"I'll be done in a minute," the nurse snapped at Jo.

Something from Jo's past came back in a rush, she got up from the chair and rushed over to the nurse and physically moved her back a few feet.

"What are you..." the nurse blurted out.

"Thank you," Jo said cutting her off and then putting her hand on Sam's leg, who had quieted down again, "You were in his way." The nurse looked from Sam to Dean and saw that Sam was staring at Dean. Sam looked down at Jo and smiled. Jo looked at Sam and winked at him. The nurse stood in the spot dumbfounded for a second, but then went back to doing her job and quickly got out of the room. About another hour passed and there was no more incidents. Bobby returned a few minutes later. Jo was sitting in the same chair she had been when he'd left her. Sam was still looking at Dean who was still unconscious. Bobby walked in and touched Jo's shoulder. She looked up at Bobby, who seemed a little better having had a few hours to himself.

"Feel better?" Jo asked as Bobby sat down next to her.

"A little. Thank you," Bobby said. "I went to the apartments. I wanted to see for myself what happened." Bobby shook his head. How did they walk from this?

"It was horrible," Jo said quietly, thinking about the powerful blast.

"I saw. I saw where they were standing. There is no way they should be here."

"I heard one of the cops say that they think they were thrown clear. Sam's trophy was almost across the street," Jo shook her head trying to get that memory of that dented, broken trophy out of her head.

"Listen to me; I saw where the blast originated from. When the boys are well enough I'm taking them out of here."

"What do you mean?" Jo said getting more worried.

"I know a little bit about explosives. I saw their apartment. I believe that blast was meant for them. I don't think it was an accident."

"Oh my God!" Jo gasped, hands going to her mouth in shock. Who would want to kill two sweet young boys like Sam and Dean? "We have to call the police, they need protection."

"No," Bobby said firmly. "No cops. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. I have got to get them out of here. When I went to the motel, I saw the news and from what the reports are saying I think whoever did this thinks they finished the job. There was no mention of boys coming from the blast. And I think I have you to thank for that," Bobby said with a small smile.

"Me?" Jo asked, confused.

"Yeah, I think that since you were with them from the beginning that they just thought they were your boys. So, thank you so much for caring for them. You may have just bought them time."

Jo glanced over at Sam to see if he was looking at them. Thank God he was still keeping a vigil on his brother.

"The doctor hasn't been in yet," Jo said needing to change the subject. "But the nurse was here, doing her rounds."

"How are they doing?" Bobby asked.

"Fine, but I think..." Jo started to say but was cut off by Sam's moans. She and Bobby looked over at Sam and saw that he was trying to sit up. They got up and walked over to Sam's bed.

"Sam," Jo said trying to get in his line of sight. "Sam you have to stay in the bed."

"Dean," Sam said pointing at his brother.

Bobby and Jo's attention turn towards Dean and saw that his eyes were open. Bobby rushed over to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Dean," Bobby said. "Hey kiddo. Welcome back."

"Bobby," Dean said. "What's going on?"

"There was an explosion," Bobby said. Dean tried to sit up, but Bobby held him down on the bed. "Stay in the bed, Dean."

"Sammy," Dean said. "Where's Sam?"

"He's right here," Bobby said trying to calm his voice. "He's in the bed next to you waiting on you to wake up." Bobby looked at Dean and looked in his eyes. They were really bloodshot. "Dean."

"Bobby, I'm scared," Dean confessed.

"What's wrong, son." Bobby asked.

"I-I can't see," Dean said with tears pooling his bloodshot eyes. "Everything is blurry. I can't see."

Bobby looked over at Jo who was still at Sam's side.

The doctor came in twenty minutes after Dean woke up and startled Bobby and Jo with his revelation. Both Sam and Dean's beds were moved to the upright position so that they could both sit up comfortably.

"Well, let me check you out here," the doctor said. She walked over to Dean first. "Now Dean, I want you to look straight, I am going to shine a light in your eyes."

"Oh okay," Dean said nervously.

The doctor brought out her pen light and was bringing it towards Dean's eyes. Sam watching the whole thing quietly. Then...

"DEAN!"

Right before the light from the pen came to Dean's face. Startling the doctor, she jumped and the light just hit the corner of Dean's eye. Dean's eyes shut and he started convulsing. The doctor quickly lowered the bed both her and Bobby had their hands on Dean trying to keep him in the bed. This time Sam successfully got out of the bed. IV starting to pull taut, but Sam didn't care. He rushed over to Dean's side and touched his shoulder. He didn't know what that would do, if anything, but he just knew he had to touch Dean.

When his hands touched Dean's shoulder, the convulsing stopped just as quickly as it started. Jo rolled the IV over to the other side of the bed so that Sam's arm wasn't pulling it out. Sam let go of his shoulder and lowered the rail. Not hearing the protest of the doctor, he climbed up in the bed next to Dean and sat down. He watched his brother. Sam put his hand on Dean's chest. Dean's hand moved to Sam's, and then he opened his eyes. Dean squeezed Sam's hand, but didn't make any movements to change his gaze from the ceiling. Sam also not made an attempt to remove his hand or take his eyes off of Dean. Bobby looked at Jo and the doctor and tilted his head towards the door. He moved towards the doorway and the doctor and Jo followed him. Leaving the two brothers on the bed.

"Doc," Bobby said when they were outside the room. "What just happened in there?"

"I don't know," she said. "I would have to run some tests to see the extent of the trauma in Dean's brain. That seizure is certainly not a good sign."

"Can they travel?" Bobby asked.

"Did you just see what just happened?" the doctor scolded. "There is no way he can go anywhere."

"Listen Doc, I have to take them out of here," Bobby said with the utmost sincerity. "They need to be protected."

"They're fine here."

"With all due respect," Jo said. "I think he's right. Surely you have some colleagues elsewhere? Someone that you can send your notes too, who can help with the boys?"

Bobby looked at her with grateful eyes. She understood what he was doing and was helping.

"Fine," the doctor conceded. "Where are you taking them?"

Bobby was about to answer her, but he looked around the hospital corridor and thought against it.

"Sorry, too many ears," Bobby said. "Give me your private number. When I get them settled I will call you where I'm at."

The doctor raised a skeptical eyebrow at the hunter. "Do you think someone is after those boys?"

Bobby nodded. Jo looked back into the room and saw that Sam and Dean did not move since they left.

"Look, there are good doctors where I'm going," Bobby said. "They can take care of them."

"That might not be the only thing to worry about," Jo said facing Bobby again.

"What do you mean?"

"There may have to be more than just changes with Dean. It's Sam as well. I think Sam's deaf."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful response I received from the first chapter! :) Thank you to all who have reviewed, favored and followed my story (and me). I hope you are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all **

**Mandancie :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In Getting Adjusted

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I still don't own Supernatural. :)**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth _for an awesome beta! :)**

**A/N: It has come to my attention that I neglected to state the ages of Sam and Dean in this story. Please accept my deepest apologies in this over site. Sam is 10 and Dean is 14. This story will take them from this age up to them becoming adults. **

**Chapter 3: Moving in/Getting adjusted**

A man gets up and walks out of his motel room with his duffel bag over his shoulder. He looks up at the sky noticing how bright the Sun is. He walks over to his car that is parked right in front of the room. He loads his bag and gets in the driver's seat. He drives off, heading out of town. He gets on the interstate out of town when his phone rings. He fumbles with his jacket pocket and pulls out the phone.

"Hello."

_"How stupid, inept are you?"_

"What are you talking about?

_"Where are you?"_

"Heading out of town. The job is finished."

_"No, you asshole, it's not. They're alive."_

"That's impossible. I used enough C4 to level the block."

_"Well, I'm telling you they are still alive. Now go back and finish the damn job."_

The person on the other line ends the call abruptly. Jonah throws the phone on the passenger's side.

"Dammit!"

Jonah turns the car around and heads back into town.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

After much persuasion, Bobby convinced the doctor to discharge Sam and Dean. She left and got all the necessary paperwork to send them on their way. Bobby went back in the room and saw that Sam was now lying on the same bed with Dean. Dean had his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam actually looked like he was getting some much needed sleep. Dean on the other hand may have had his eyes closed, but Bobby knew better. Dean was not asleep.

"Dean," Bobby said quietly.

Dean didn't open his eyes. But his grip on Sam tightened.

"Dean, it's Bobby," he said walking to the side of his bed closer to Dean.

Dean opened his eyes and turn towards Bobby's voice. Even though Dean could see the silhouette of Bobby he couldn't see him clearly. That bothered Dean greatly.

"Bobby," Dean said. "How long have you been here?"

"A couple of days."

"Bobby, what happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

Dean closed his eyes. His face scrunched up trying to remember. "Sammy got hurt. Playing soccer. Having pie." Dean opens up his eyes. "Sam was tired and we were going back to the apartment."

"Dean," Bobby said. "There was an explosion. You and Sam were thrown clear, but not without getting injured. Do you feel up to a ride?"

"Where are we going?"

Bobby was about to answer when the doctor walked in the room. Dean could tell there was a change in the room, so he closed his eyes and gripped his brother tighter.

"Alright, here are the papers so that they can leave," the doctor said walking over to the other side of the bed. She noticed that Sam was in Dean's arms, asleep. "I'll have a nurse come in and remove the IV lines and such before they leave."

"Thanks," Bobby said taking the papers.

"I also put their files in there. That way you will already have their paperwork for when they do get to a doctor, you won't have to wait. Just have them call me if they have any questions."

"Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"Don't thank me," she said leaving the room. "Just get them out of this hospital." She turned and left out of the room. Bobby stood dumbfounded, he didn't know if he should really be grateful or insulted. Jo walked in the room, a nurse right behind her.

"Dean," Jo said.

"Ms. Jo," Dean said opening his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"You boys just grew on me," Jo said cupping Dean's face. "Listen, the nurse is here to take out you and Sam's IV's. We need Sam awake for this."

Bobby looked at Jo. He was amazed at how she was with them. She understood that to get to Sam she had to calm Dean down first. Bobby couldn't help but shake his head and laugh a little. He asked Jo once if they trusted her. If he had doubts before, he surly didn't now. She calmed Dean down enough for him to loosen his grip on Sam and allow her to wake Sam up.

"Dean," Jo said. "I know you notice something is different with Sam."

"He's not talking," Dean said.

"Right," Jo said. "I don't want to wake him. I need you to. Wake him up without calling his name. I think that is something that only you can do."

Dean let go of Sam. He carefully slid out from under his sleeping brother's form and Sam began to stir. He tightly gripped Dean's hospital gown, but didn't wake. Dean started to shake Sam's shoulder. Dean leaned down until his mouth was just above his brother's ear. Sam began to stir and he woke up. He looked at Dean. Jo placed her hands on Sam's leg gently. Sam turned and looked at her. A small smile came across his face. Then he saw the nurse. Sam started sliding closer to Dean.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said rubbing soothing circles on Sam's chest. "Come on, baby brother, calm down."

"She's going to take you away!" Sam cried.

Jo's brow creased as she turned and faced the nurse, realizing who she was. She was the same nurse who had stood in between Sam and Dean when she came to take their vitals.

"Oh no, Sam," Jo said cupping Sam's face. "Look at me." Jo waited until she had Sam's attention. When Sam looked at her, she shook her head. Sam looked at the nurse and then back at Jo. Jo lightly tapped Sam's arm that had the IV in it and pointed at the nurse. And then mouth the word 'home' to Sam. Sam began to calm down, but still had a grip on Dean's hospital gown when the nurse walked over.

After both IV's were pulled and discharge papers filled out Sam and Dean changed and were wheeled out of the hospital. Bobby pushed Dean and Jo pushed Sam. When they got to the front entrance, Bobby turned to Jo.

"Listen, wait here with Sam, I'm going to take Dean with me and once I get him in the car I'll bring it around for Sam."

Jo nodded. Bobby turned and continued pushing Dean out of the door. Sam noticed that Jo was slowing down and that his and Dean's chairs were getting further and further apart. Sam looked up at Jo, worried. The waitress came around in front of Sam and tried to reassure him that they were coming back.

Sam's breathing became fast-paced and he was shaking but he trusted Jo, so he didn't get overly upset. While Jo was bent over face to face with Sam, someone bumped in to the back of her, causing her to stand straight up. Still cupping Sam's face, she turned to see who had hit her. The gentleman apologized, moving pass her. She didn't respond just looked at him as he passed them. The man continued walking towards the reception desk. He got there and gave the most adorable smile that went with his handsome features. The woman behind the desk smiled as he approached.

"Can I help you, sir," she said smiling at him.

"Yes, I hope so," he said. "I'm looking for my cousins. Two boys. They were in that horrible explosion the other day."

"Oh okay. What are their names?"

Jo went back to talking to Sam, having him look at her face when an older Chevy SS came up to the door. Bobby got out of the car. Sam could see Dean sitting in the passenger's seat and started smiling. Jo saw them and pushed Sam out of the door. Bobby met them at the door and picked Sam up out of the chair. When Bobby got to the car with Sam, Dean was already fumbling his way to the back seat. Bobby put Sam down once he got to the car and Sam climbed in the back with Dean. Once they got settled, Bobby turned back at Jo.

"Thank you for everything you've done," Bobby said hugging Jo.

"Take care of them," Jo said. "You have my number. Please call me if there is anything you need."

"I will," Bobby said walking towards the driver side and getting in. Bobby drove off with what was going to be his newest permanent residents. "Okay boys, time to go home."

Sam and Dean sat back in the seat as Bobby drove off.

"I'm so sorry sir," the receptionist said.

"What is it?" the man said.

"You've just missed them. They were discharged this morning."

His demeanor changed instantly. "Where the hell are they?!" he yelled slamming his hand against the counter. She jumped a little.

"They just left," she said with a shaky voice. "I think that was them leaving when you came in."

He walked away from the counter, angry. He couldn't believe he was that close to finishing this job and he let them slip through his fingers. He walked out of the door to see an old Chevy SS pull out of the parking lot. That must be them, he thought. The car was too far to see the license plate. Now what was he going to do? Then it dawned on him that he was not standing there alone watching that car leave. At side glance he saw the woman he bumped into earlier was also watching that car. So now, it was going to take a little more time to get this job done, but now he had a lead on finding the Winchester boys.

He watched as the woman walked over to her car and got in and drove off. Now all he had to do was follow her and find out who she was and where the boys were so he could finish the job that he started.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Three hours later, Bobby pulled into the old familiar salvage yard. He kept looking at the boys in the rear view mirror. They had not moved one inch since they got in the car. Bobby tried talking to them during the drive, but all he was getting was one word answers from Dean. And fearing that Sam may really be deaf worried Bobby. He was surprised that Dean had not asked about their dad yet. He knew that that ball was going to drop soon. But he wasn't going to force that conversation up. He was going to wait until Dean brought it up.

Bobby knew that after he had gotten the boys settled into the familiar guest bedroom he had a lot of research of his own to do. Outside of finding the brothers a doctor and a school, he was going to have to find out who would want to kill them. Just the thought of someone purposely hurting them sent shivers down his spine. Who would want to hurt these two precious boys? He loved them like they were his.

Pulling into his driveway, Dean could tell that the car was slowing down. And for the first time since he opened his eyes he asked a question. "Bobby," he said in a small voice, "Where are we?"

Bobby looked at Dean through the rear view mirror when he put the car in park, "Home." Bobby got out of the car and moved the seat up so that they could get out of the car. Bobby reached in and grabbed Dean's hand. He jumped a little, but didn't recoil his hand back.

"Sorry, son." Bobby said cursing himself. He had to remember that things were going to have to change now that Dean couldn't see. "Get your brother, and come on out the car."

Dean grabbed hold of Sam's shirt and he slid towards the door, his sibling right behind him. When they got out of the car, Sam was right behind him actually holding onto the back of Dean's shirt.

Dean could see shapes and colors but his eyes they were like literally looking through a wool sweater. He knew something was there, he just couldn't identify it. They all made their way into the house.

"Dean," Bobby said once they were in the kitchen. "Why don't you two go sit down on the couch while I get your room ready?"

"Okay," Dean said walking towards the room.

"Do you need help?" Bobby asked.

Dean stopped with Sam right on his heels. "No sir, I remember where it is." There was no heat behind those words, but Bobby could tell that these new circumstances were going to be especially hard on Dean. Sam was used to being seen and not heard. But Dean, his very personality was being the lead man, the demanding presence in the room that was Dean. Now that he couldn't see, Bobby thought, things were definitely changing. And now with what happened in the hospital, who knows what is in store for Dean Winchester? He didn't know if that boy would ever come back. But one thing that still hasn't changed; he will be the forefront of his baby brother.

Bobby shook his head at the thought. All these new things that they were going to have to go through. Dean and Sam made it to the couch. Dean sat Sam down and then sat down next to him. Sam moved closer to Dean to where it looked like Dean was almost sitting on top of Sam. If Bobby didn't know any better, he would've thought only one person was sitting on the couch. Bobby went upstairs to the room that they always had and fixed it up. He put new linen on the bed and moved the two twin beds together. Something told him that needed to be done. Maybe when they got use to the idea of their new situation the beds could come back apart, but now, he thought this was something that Sam would need more than Dean.

Dean and Sam were still sitting on the couch. Dean could feel that Sam is plastered to his side. He knows something's wrong with Sam. He knows there's something different with him since he's not speaking.

"Sammy," Dean said leaning his head towards his baby brother.

There was no response from him. No movement. Nothing. Dean moved from the couch and stood up. Sam stood up with him. Dean whipped around, reaching for his face. Starting from his shoulders and working his way to Sam's face. Once Dean knew he got there, he cupped Sam's head in his hands and put his head in a position that he knew Sam would be looking at him.

Sam knew what his brother was doing and didn't not show resistance when Dean lifted his head. He just looked up at his brother. He saw his brother's mouth moving, it broke his heart more that he couldn't hear his brother's voice anymore. Sam looked at his brother's mouth and could almost tell that he was saying his name. Sam waited until Dean's mouth stopped moving before he finally spoke.

"Dean, I can't hear," Sam admitted.

Dean stared down at the dark blurry form that he knew was his baby brother. Those three words playing over and over in his mind; 'I can't hear'. He pulled Sam in a hug.

"I am so sorry, Sammy," Dean said into Sam's curly brown locks.

Sam could feel his brother's chest vibrate while he was talking. He could feel his brother's apologies through his chest.

Dean was now at a total loss. He didn't know what to do. It was his job to make everything better for Sam. Now, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even communicate with him. How was he going to make this any better for his brother? For the first time, Dean didn't feel like the awesome brother that he has always proclaimed he was. He didn't know how to make this better. Especially when he couldn't even see. And to top everything off, they were at Bobby's and that meant that something was wrong with Dad. Dean, for the first time, was truly scared.

Later on that night, after Bobby got the boys settled in their room, he went to his desk and looked over all the paperwork that the doctor and given him before they left the hospital. Bobby had a friend that worked in at a medical office that use to treat him and some other hunters when they couldn't make it to the hospital or were on the run from the law and didn't want a trail that lead them to getting arrested. Bobby decided to call on his friend and see if they could make a house call.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Dorothy knew that if she received a call at 10 at night it was never good. It could be one of two people. It could be the hospital that she would be on call on if there was something that the doctors would need help on or it would be...

"Hello," Dorothy said sleepily on the phone.

_"Hey, Dorothy."_

...Bobby Singer needing a favor.

_"Dorothy," Bobby said. "I…"_

"I know," she said getting up from the bed. "What is it?" There was no heat behind her words. She just learned a long time ago when Bobby Singer called it was a thing to get all the information together before trying to pack a medical bag.

_"Are you going to be in the clinic tomorrow?"_

Not the usual question that he asked her. Which had her stumped for a second.

"Bobby, what's going on?"

_"My nephews."_

"You mean, Sam and Dean," she said. On many occasions she had to patch up their Dad from a bad hunt and those two boys were always two steps behind.

_"Yeah. There's been a problem."_

"Do I need to come out there?"

_"No, I can bring them to the clinic tomorrow, if that's alright."_

"Bobby, what's going on?"

_"There was an explosion in Norfolk a couple of days ago."_

"Yeah, I heard about that. They had me on call for that, just in case," she said. "Wait a minute, you don't mean to tell me that they were there?"

Bobby silence spoke volumes to her.

"Oh my God," her heart sank. "How are they? What's wrong with them?"

_"I think Sam's deaf. And Dean, he can't see. That's why I want to bring them to the clinic. I don't think you can do much if you come here. But no paper trail."_

"Bobby," she said. "You don't actually think that someone was really going after them?"

_"No paper trail."_

"Do you want to bring them in tonight?"

_"No, that's okay. I just got them to bed. Can we come before hours tomorrow?"_

"Sure. Bring them by around 6:30."

_"Thanks so much, Dorothy."_

She hung up the phone. She didn't know how she was going to get some sleep now. Who would want to hurt those boys? She shook her head at the thought.

Get some sleep, she told herself. It's going to be a long day.

_0000_0000_-0000_00000_-00000_

Bobby went upstairs to check on Sam and Dean. When he got to their room, he opened the door and saw that they kept the beds together. As he thought, Sam would need it more than Dean. They were both on their own bed but Sam had a firm hold on Dean's shirt. It amazed Bobby how Sam could be asleep and still have a strong hold on his brother. Bobby looked at them for a few more minutes and it broke his heart of the thought that someone would do this to them. Then he thought of their dad. He wanted so badly to call John and tell him that he had his sons, but the hunter in him knew that if John was out there, if he was alive, that whoever had set the explosives to kill the boys might hear about their escape and come looking for them. Bobby didn't want to broadcast it out that Sam and Dean were in fact alive and that they were with him. Bobby closed the door on his newest guest and tried himself to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The next morning Bobby came into the room and walked over to Dean's bed. Bobby sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean began to stir. Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder and slightly shook it.

"Dean," Bobby said. "Dean, wake up."

Dean opened his eyes and turned his head towards Bobby.

"Bobby," Dean said sleepily. "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Bobby said. "I've got an appointment for you two. Wake your brother up and get ready."

"Okay," Dean said stretching still laying on the bed. He knew that Sam still had a hold on his shirt. Dean rolled over and felt his way over till he got to Sam's shoulder. Bobby got up and left the room. Sam began to stir under Dean's hand. Dean shook his shoulder and waited until he could feel that Sam was awake. Sam's fingers finally let go of Dean's shirt and he began to stretch. Dean smirked. Dean began to get out of bed when he felt a small hand grip his shirt again. He knew his brother was getting out of bed on his side. They made their way to the bathroom.

"Okay, little brother," Dean said turning around and pried Sam's fingers off of his shirt. "There are some things big brothers have to do alone."

After they got ready, they came downstairs. Sam saw that there were two bowls of cereal waiting for them.

"Breakfast," Sam said. His voice low and a little hoarse. Ever since they came from the hospital, Sam hadn't been talking much.

They walked over to the table and sat down. Sam pushed the bowl towards Dean's hand and they both ate. Bobby came in the room when they finished.

"Alright boys," He said handing Sam and Dean their jackets. "Time to go."

They got to the clinic just in time for Bobby to see Dorothy unlocking the door. Bobby parked the car, got out and moved the seat forward so that Sam and Dean could get out.

"Hey, Dorothy," Bobby called out.

"Morning Bobby," She said. "Bring them right in when you're ready." She unlocked the door and walked in.

After they got in the office, Dean made his way to a chair and sat down. The chairs were too far apart for Sam's liking so he leaned up against Dean's legs until Dean pulled him on his lap. Bobby noticed that Dean didn't protest Sam wanting to be on his lap. Usually there were jibs when Sam wanted to be clingy, but now Bobby noticed that even Dean was a more than a little bit protective of Sam.

"Bobby," Dorothy called from the back room. "Bring them back. Third door on the right."

Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean moved Sam off of him and he stood up. Sam got in his usual spot behind Dean and grabbed hold. Bobby was worried that Dean was going to bump into the chairs since this was not a place that he was familiar with. But what Bobby witness truly amazed him. Dean lead the way to the back room, but Sam was guiding him. That made Bobby wonder if the hold that Sam hand on Dean's shirt was him wanting his brother like a security blanket or to help his brother be the big brother he always were and let him stay in the forefront. Those boys were truly amazing, Bobby smiled at the thought.

They made their way to the exam room. Bobby stayed in the doorway. Dean got to the exam table and hopped up on it, then helped Sam get on. They sat there together until Dorothy and Bobby walked in.

"Hi Dean," Dorothy said. Dean turned his head towards the voice. She saw Sam looking at her and she nodded towards him with a small smile. Sam smiled back.

"Okay, Dean." she said standing in front of the boys. "Can you tilt your head back so I can look at your eyes?"

Dean did as he was instructed. Dorothy looked into his eyes. She pulled out a pen light and was about to shine it in Dean's eyes when Sam grabbed hold of her arm and yanked down hard. The force he used caused her to fall against Dean. Bobby moved close to them to see what the problem was.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

Bobby saw what was in her hand. "Sam's worried."

"What happened? I need to look at his retinas. Make sure they're not damaged."

"At the hospital, when a nurse did the same thing, the light cause Dean to have a fit."

She looked at Bobby in horror. Then turned her gaze to Sam and Dean.

"Is that the only time it happened," she asked.

"Yeah," Bobby answered.

"Okay," Dorothy said backing up from the boys. "Different approach for Dean. I'll be right back."

Dorothy walked out of the room. Bobby put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Bobby?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

"I'm scared."

Bobby's heart broke. He has never heard Dean sound so scared before. Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder, assuring him that he wasn't alone in this.

"It's okay, son. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm here. I'll always be here."

When Dean lifted his head, Bobby could see the tears pooling up in his eyes. Bobby put his hand behind Dean's neck and moved him towards his shoulder in an embrace.

"You're going to be okay, Dean. You and Sam are going to be just fine. We just got to get over this, okay?" Dean nodded his head against Bobby's shoulder. Bobby looked over at Sam and cupped the side of his head and gave him a reassuring smile.

**TBC**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed my story. You have no idea how good it makes me feel to know that you like my story.**

**A/N: I posted another one-shot on what I think could happen at the beginning of season 9. I would be very honored if you would take the time and give it a read. Let me know what you think. **

**As always many Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


	4. Chapter 4: That's Not Suppose To Happen

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know, I don't own them. But I do love borrowing them! :) **

**To an awesome beta; AlElizabeth. Thanks so much! :)**

**A/N: Okay, I am not in the medical profession. All the medical jargon that you read in this story is just in my imagination. Please take what you read with a grain of salt and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4: That's Not Suppose To Happen**

It's been a exhausting day. They were at the clinic longer than they thought. Dean had to have a MRI to see what was causing the convulsions. Dorothy made an appointment for Sam to have a hearing test done to see how much damage the explosion did to him. Once they got home, Sam and Dean went upstairs and laid down. They've been through enough and they were still weak from being discharged from the hospital just the day before.

Bobby sat at his desk looking over all the pamphlets that Dorothy had given him.

"_Sam needs to go to a special school. Some place where he can learn sign language so he can communicate with the world around him," Dorothy said to Bobby who was sitting across from her in her office while the boys were in the waiting room._

_Dorothy got up and went to her file cabinet and pulled out pamphlets. "These are some of the best area Deaf schools." She handed the pamphlets to Bobby and then went to another drawer and pulled out a small book._

"_Here," handing to book to Bobby. "Take this."_

_Bobby looked at it before taking it out of her hands._

"_It's a book on sign language. Something both you and Dean need to learn. Especially Dean."_

_Dorothy sat back down in her chair. "Now about Dean; when I did the MRI, I found something. It may be nothing, it may be everything."_

"_What did you find?"_

"_There is a small tumor behind his optic nerve. That may be what's causing the blindness."_

"_A tumor?!" Bobby was stumped. "How could that happen from the explosion?"_

"_I don't think it did," she said. "I think he already had it. And the explosion may have accelerated the blindness."_

"_You mean Dean was already going blind?"_

"_I'm afraid so," She said. "Dean can see some things, just not clearly. For example, he knows if someone is standing in front of him, or behind him. But the details of what he's seeing are not there."_

"_So what happens now?" Bobby asked._

"_He's going to need surgery."_

"_Surgery?! Do you really think it's necessary," Bobby asked._

"_Bobby, this is something to improve Dean's quality of life. If he doesn't have this done, he will lose what little sight he has left."_

_Bobby scrubbed his hand down his face. He couldn't believe it: a fourteen year old boy needing to have surgery. Boy, when something happens to these boys it was never small._

Bobby is sitting at his desk thinking about everything that Dorothy told him. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day. Sam had his appointment with the Ear, Nose and Throat doctor. This should be fun, Bobby thought shaking his head. He got up from behind the desk and decided to call it a night. Something told him he was going to need his rest for tomorrow.

The Next Morning:

They all piled in the car again to go to the ENT doctor. Just like yesterday at the clinic, Dean led the way but Sam guided him. Dean sat down in the chair. Sam stood in front of Dean, in between his knees, his back against his chest. Dean had his arms wrapped around him and his head on Sam's shoulder.

Bobby signed Sam in and looked at them. He just shook his head. To think, if this explosion never happened, they wouldn't be as clingy to each other as they are now. It broke Bobby's heart. He knew he would have to talk to Dean about what Dorothy had said yesterday. They sat in silence until a nurse came out and called Sam's name. Dean perked up, but Sam didn't budge. Dean tapped Sam's chest and nodded towards the door where he knew the nurse was standing. Sam still didn't budge. Dean let go of Sam and turned him around so that he was facing him. Even though he couldn't see Sam he knew what was going on in his baby brother's head. And he didn't like it. Dean, with one hand still on his brother, used the other hand to pull out a notepad that Bobby had bought them after they left the clinic. He started writing. Sam turned and looked down to see what his brother was writing.

_They called your name_, Dean wrote. _Go inside so that you can take that test_.

Sam was visibly shaking.

_You'll be fine I'll be here when you're done._

Sam nodded and stepped away from his brother and walked towards the nurse. The nurse held out her hand and escorted Sam to the back room. Dean was sitting in the chair next to Bobby. Bobby looked over at him and could see he was shaking. Bobby, put his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed a little.

"It's going to be okay, Dean."

"What if they say that Sammy may never hear again?" Tears pricked behind Dean's half opened eyes.

"Well," Bobby said taking a deep breath. "If they say that then we'll just take it one step at a time."

Dean put his head down, shaking it as he did so. Bobby could see that something was really bothering Dean. And it hurt so bad that he was crying. Bobby turned and faced Dean.

"Come on, kiddo, what's bothering you, really?"

"He can't be deaf," cried Dean. "I have to tell him. He has to be able to hear me."

"Tell him what," Bobby asked getting really concerned about Dean. "What is it?"

"Right before the explosion, I yelled at Sam," Dean was facing Bobby. His eyes weren't meeting Bobby's but he faced Bobby. "I don't want the last words that he will ever hear from me is what I yelled at him."

Bobby wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him close. Dean laid his head on Bobby's shoulder.

"You know your brother loves you," Bobby said low that only Dean could hear. Dean nods. "You know Sam's heart. And you know he is not holding that against you. You didn't know that this was going to happen."

"I couldn't protect him," Dean cried. "He got hurt."

"Dean, you can't save him from everything. He's alive. He's with you. And last I checked, he stays at your hip at all times. Sam trusts you. That's all that matters. Everything else we can deal with. Whatever the doctor says, he can deal with it. You boys survived a blast that should have killed you. Don't let something petty as whatever happened before the blast impact what you two do now, okay."

Dean nodded against Bobby's shoulder. Bobby pulled out a blue handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it Dean.

"Now clean yourself up. We don't want Sam worrying about you, do we?"

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said taking the handkerchief. He wiped his eyes with it and tried to hand it back to Bobby.

"No, you keep it."

Dean put the blue handkerchief in his back pocket. The nurse came back out through the door that Sam had gone through twenty minutes before.

"Mr. Singer," the nurse said. "The tests are finished; you can come see the doctor now."

Bobby tapped Dean on the leg and they both got up and walked over to the door. The one time that Dean wasn't in front. He held on to Bobby's jacket. And they walked inside and headed to the doctor's office.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

After the dust settled from the explosion, it turned out that there wasn't that much damage to the restaurant than they thought. The windows had to be replaced. They ordered a couple of tables. But other than that, it just needed to be cleaned up. So for that week that's all the staff did. Jo was helping Pete with the grill when someone walked in the diner.

"I'm sorry sir. We're not open," Jo said turning towards the man.

"I'm sorry," Jonah said. "I was looking for someone. Maybe you can help me."

"Pete, I'll be right back," Jo said walking from behind the counter. "How can I help you." shrugging her shoulders.

"Is there some place private we can talk," Jonah asked smiling.

"Uh, yeah, follow me," Jo said walking out of the diner.

Jo and Jonah walked outside and she stood in front of the door.

"So, who are you trying to find?"

"Two boys."

Jo instantly went pale. She started to back up, but Jonah grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the building. Jo was frightened and tried to get her arm out of his grip but it was too strong of a hold on her.

Once he got her around the side of the building, he pinned her up against it. He was so close to her that she could see the small cut on his neck from shaving. Smelling of aftershave and alcohol, the man bore down on top of the terrified waitress. She couldn't move.

"Where are they?" Jonah asked. His voice was low and oddly comforting so that only she could hear him but his body showed nothing but aggression. "Sam and Dean. Where are they?"

"I don't know," Jo whispered out, trying to keep her fears in check. Her mind was spinning. Oh my God, Bobby was right. It was all about those boys.

Jonah gripped her neck so fast that she bumped her head on the wall behind her. She let out a shriek.

"I know you know where they are. I have all day. How about you?" Jonah's grip started to tighten around her neck.

"Okay," she gasped, starting to see black spots in her eyes. "Okay, I'll tell you."

A smile came across Jonah's face. "Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard." He let go of her neck. "Where are they?"

"Minnesota," she gasped out with tears in her eyes. She put her head down.

Jonah looked at her. His hand came up to her face again. She jumped a little. Instead of putting his hand around her neck, he lifted up her head and he kissed her on the mouth. She couldn't help trembling. After the kiss he leaned in more and whispered in her ear. "Don't lie to me. If they are not there, I'll be back, and we'll start again. But that time I won't be gentle." Jonah he kissed her lightly on the lips again and walked away from her. Jo just stood there for a minute, shaking. She closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves. She, still trying to stop shaking, pulled her phone out of her pocket. Taking a deep breath she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

_0000_0000_000_0000_

Bobby actually had a small smile on his face on the drive home. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw Sam and Dean for the first time a little relaxed. Bobby thought about the talk they had with the ENT doctor. Yes, Sam is deaf. But he only has diminished hearing loss. He's not profoundly deaf. Sam was fitted for hearing aids while Bobby and Dean were talking to the doctor. But what brought the smile to Bobby's face now was when they went to Sam. The hearing aids may not put him back they way he was before the explosion but he can hear somewhat. But that was enough for Dean.

Bobby remembered Dean rushing out of the office when he was told that Sam had the hearing aids on. He fumbled with the door until he got it opened. Then he was on one mission: find Sam. One of the nurses met him in the hall and he asked were Sam was. They guided him in the room. Bobby was right behind him. Then Dean called out his name and Sam turned and ran into Dean's arms. Bobby always told them to be grateful for the little things. And that they were.

The ride home was oddly quiet. But the tension was gone. When Bobby pulled into the salvage yard, his cell rang. Bobby parked the car and got out so the boys could. He opened up his phone.

"Hello."

"_Bobby!" Jo said hysterical_

"Jo, what's wrong," Bobby said walking away from the boys as to not worry them.

"_Bobby you were right."_

"What?"

"_About the boys. You were right," Jo cried. "Someone came looking for them."_

Bobby didn't say anything he just looked at Sam and Dean as they walked into the house.

"_Bobby, you there?" Jo asked._

"Still here. What did you tell him?"

"_That they were in Minnesota," she tried to huff out a laugh but it didn't come out like it._

"Good girl. Listen, leave. Don't tell anyone where you're going. Just leave. When you find somewhere call me and let me know where you are. Do. Not. Stay. In. The. State. You understand me."

"_Yeah, bye Bobby."_

Bobby hung up the phone. He stood there for a minute. It was one thing to suspect that someone was after the boys but to have confirmation made Bobby blood boil. He walked into the house and found both of them sitting at the table eating cereal. Bobby walked into his study and knew there was work to be done. Outside of Dean having surgery, he knew he had to find a way to protect those boys. He was grateful that Jo gave the man the wrong location, but he knew that would only buy him just a little time before he would be knocking on his door. And that was the last thing he wanted.

Bobby debated over in his head if he should tell them about the reasons behind the explosion but thought against it. He knew once he told Dean and Sam about the surgery that Dean needed to have that they would be worried enough about that. So that night, Bobby told Sam and Dean about the surgery. About the tumor that Dean had. Sam had tears flowing down his face. Bobby knew he was scared. But with Dean, he couldn't tell. There was no readable expression on his face. He just sat there.

"When is the surgery?" Dean asked.

"I have to talk with Dorothy and see if we can set up an appointment," Bobby said.

"Will I get my sight back?" Dean asked.

"Dorothy thinks so," Bobby said. "But this has nothing to do with the explosion. You were gradually losing your sight anyway."

Dean didn't say another word. He just got up and walked upstairs. Sam was right behind him. Bobby watched them leave. Bobby went to the kitchen and called Dorothy to confirm the surgery date.

Dean walked into their room and sat down on the bed. He lowered his head. Sam just stood in the doorway.

"You don't have to linger, I know you're there," Dean said not lifting his head.

"Dean," Sam said walking slowly towards his brother. Dean lifted his head. "Why isn't dad here?"

"I don't know? Probably still working the job," Dean said putting his head back down.

"Dean," Sam said waiting for Dean to lift his head. When he didn't, he called his name again. "Dean."

Dean lifted his head again. "What Sammy," he said. "What do you want? What do you want me to say? I don't know where Dad is. Can you just..." Dean stopped talking. He wasn't upset with Sam, but he didn't want to take it out on Sam either. Dean had a lot on his mind. He just wanted to think. And thinking about the fact that since this started and they haven't heard anything about their dad was the last thing he really wanted to worry about. Even though he's been thinking about it since they drove to Bobby's from the hospital.

Sam didn't say anything else. He just walked over to Dean and sat down on the bed next to him. Dean, eyes still closed, tilted his head towards Sam. He knew Sam still had something to say.

"What?" Dean said.

"Does dad still love us?" Sam asked quietly. Tears pricking behind his eyes.

Dean opened his eyes. He couldn't see much. He knew that all he could see was just Sam's silhouette, but what Dean said next he knew he needed Sam to look in his eyes. He turned and faced Sam and cupped his face.

"Sammy, dad loves us. He will always love us. He will always fight for us. I need you to believe that."

Dean could feel the tears pooling in his hands. "Sammy, please. Dad loves us. He loves you. You have to believe that. Okay."

Sam bit his lip and nodded in his brother's hand. Dean let go of Sam's face and snaked his hand behind Sam's neck and pulled him towards his chest and embraced him.

"Dad will be back, Sammy," Dean said. "He has to come back for us."

_000_-0000_-0000_0000_0000_00_

Three Days Later

Sam and Bobby are in the waiting room. Sam can't sit still. He would walk over to Bobby and sit next to him. Then two seconds later he was up over at the window looking out at nothing in particular. Then he was walking the length of the room. Bobby just sat there and watched him. Waiting. Sam came back over to Bobby to sit down. He was about to get up again when he felt a hand on his forearm. Sam looked down at the hand like it was a disembodied thing and then looked up at Bobby in confusion.

"Sam," Bobby said soothingly. "You need to calm down. You're going to be all tuckered out if you keep this up. Dean's going to be fine." Bobby gave a small smile while his other hand cupped Sam's face.

That brought Sam's nerves to halt for just a few minutes, that was until the nurse came in. Sam was up and at her in a split second. Bobby right behind him.

"How is he?" Sam asked. "Is my brother okay? Can I see him?"

"Calm down, Sam," Bobby said putting his hand on his shoulder. "Let the nice lady talk."

The nurse smiled and began, "He's doing fine. The surgery was successful. They were able to remove all of the tumor. It's being sent to the pathologist to make sure it's benign. And yes," she said leaning down towards Sam. "You ready to see him?"

Sam's eyes instantly bright up at the mention of seeing his brother. She smiled at him. "Come on," she said.

She held out her hand and they all walked behind the double doors towards Dean's room. Sam was literally trying to run to hurry and see Dean. When they got to the room, Sam opened the door and walked in. Bobby was still talking with the nurse when he noticed that Sam was still standing in the doorway.

"Sam," Bobby said

Sam didn't move or made any indication that Bobby was talking to him. Bobby walked over to Sam and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. Sam was just staring at Dean's unconscious body in the bed. His head wrapped in gauze. Sam had never seen Dean look so vulnerable. In Sam's eyes, Dean is to never be like this.

Bobby puts his hand on Sam's shoulder and moves him closer towards the bed. Bobby can feel Sam shaking. "Sam," Bobby soothingly talked. "Sam, Dean is fine. He's just sleeping." Sam nodded his head.

When they got to the side of Dean's bed, Sam looked at him without moving for all of a minute. Then he got to work. He went a moved the side rail to lower it down. He climbed up on the bed. Not even paying attention to Bobby's protests, Sam grabbed hold of Dean's arm and moved it up so that he could slide in next to him. Sam lay down and wrapped Dean's arm around his shoulders. Sam rested his head on Dean's shoulder. Silent tears streamed down his face landing on Dean's hospital gown.

Bobby walked over to the bed and replaced the side rail to the upright position, and sat down on the chair next to the bed. After about twenty minutes, just like Bobby thought, Sam had worn himself out. Sam was asleep in Dean's arms. It was all quiet in Dean's room until his room door opened and someone walked in.

Bobby lifted his head as saw someone who he knew should not be there.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby quietly asked not to wake Sam.

"I couldn't stay away knowing that Dean was having surgery," Jo said walking over to the bed. "I had to be here."

"Do you know how dangerous this is?"

"It's fine, Bobby," Jo said. "I didn't use my car to get here. I went to my mom's house in Kansas and I came back in her car."

"How did you find out about the surgery?"

"Sam called," Jo said moving Sam's hair from his eyes. "He told me that Dean was having surgery and he asked me if I would come." She looked up at Bobby. "How could I say no. And plus, I know you haven't told them about my encounter, so if I didn't come they would have thought I didn't care." Jo looked back down at Sam and Dean sleeping in front of her. "How can you not care for these boys? They have my heart."

"You really don't have to be here," Bobby said.

"Yeah, I know," Jo said looking back down at Sam and Dean. "I want to be here. And nobody is going to scare me away from them."

Jo and Bobby decided to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee and cheesecake since both boys were sleep. While they were gone, Dean began to stir. His arm moved first. He knew there was someone in the bed with him. He didn't have to think who it was. He knew it was his baby brother. So much he wanted to open his eyes and hope that he can see actually see his baby brother. Not just hear him, he wants to see him. He never knew how much he missed looking at his brother until he couldn't see him. His eye lids were heavy, but with much determination he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the fact that he could see light. Something he couldn't see three days ago. He looked down towards his brother and he could see his curly brown hair. He never thought he would see that again. He hugged his brother tighter. He could see his baby brother.

Ten minutes later, Bobby and Jo walked into the room and saw Dean laying in the bed and was watching his brother. Jo noticed that he was really looking at his brother.

"Dean," Jo said walking towards him. "Dean, look at me."

Dean raised his head. "Hi, Ms. Jo," smiled Dean looking into her eyes.

"You can see me?" Jo cupped Dean's face.

"Yes ma'am," Dean smiled.

She kissed him on the forehead. Sam began to stretch, his arm almost hitting Jo.

"Watch it, runt," catching his arm before Sam hit Jo in the head. "You're gonna hurt somebody," Dean said with no anger behind his words. Sam opened his eyes and looked up at Dean. "Yeah, I know; I'm totally awesome." Dean smirked. Sam brought his arm around Dean's neck and hugged him tight. Sam knew in that moment, whatever happens happens. He knew he got his brother back. His brother could see. And that's all that mattered to Sam.

_0000_-0000_0000_0000_0000_-000_

John got out of the Impala and walked into the house that he parked in front of. He walked into the back room where a man was sitting behind the desk on the phone. The man looked up at John when he walked in and pointed to the chair across from him. John sat down.

"...yeah...did you find them...it shouldn't be that hard to find them," Michael said shrugging his shoulders to John. John smiled and sat patiently for Michael to be done with the call.

"Yeah...just find them," Michael hung up the phone. "It is so hard to find good help now a days. So John, how are things on your end?"

"Everything's taken care of," John said.

"Now I know you have two boys..."

"They are fine. They don't know anything about this," John cut in. "Leave them to me."

"Sure. Fine. Now to business," Michael started. "Do you have something for me?"

John pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and put it on the desk. Michael reached for it and looked inside.

"Now John," Michael said with no anger in his voice. "Let's not do this the hard way."

"I got you what you wanted."

"No, you didn't. I want what was promised to me. If I don't get it then I will have to take what I want by other means."

"You leave my children out of this."

"Oh stop trying to be the devoted parent," Michael said getting up from his seat and walking around the desk and sitting in front of John. "You were not pressured into what you promised. You were not manipulated into what you said. You had all your faculties when you said it. Now it's time to pay the piper."

"I will get it for you," John said standing up.

He started walking towards the door.

"John," Michael called out.

John turned and faced him.

"You won't be needing that Impala anymore."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, we can't have you driving around in that car that ragged car that sticks out like a sore thumb." Micheal tosses John a set of keys. "These belong to the pick-up truck outside. Leave the Impala keys."

John pulled the keys to his beloved Impala and looked at them for a minute. This was the car that he took Mary out on their first date. The one that drove her to the hospital when she had Sam and Dean. This was the car that had been Sam and Dean's home since Sam was six months old. Now he's giving them up. John sets the keys down on the table by the door, and walks out. The phone rings again.

"Where are you?" Michael said answering the phone.

"_On my way to Minnesota. That's where they are," Jonah said._

"Good. Once the Winchester boys are out of the way, I can deal with big Winchester."

Michael hangs up the phone and walks over to where John set the keys down and picked them up.

"Well, now it's time to kill off John Winchester," Michael said tossing the keys up in the air.

**TBC**

**A/N: I would love to thank everyone who favored, alerted, and review my story! You have made me a very happy woman! :)**

**Please leave a review! They are always loved!**

**Hugs and Kisses to you all**

**Mandancie! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I know. I don't own them, but it is so much fun borrowing them! :)**

**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)**

**Chapter 5: Something's Wrong**

Jonah drove all night until he reached Minnesota. He sighed in relief because he was tired and wanted to get this job done. He still didn't understand how Sam and Dean had been able to walk away from that explosion. He was well aware of the damage one brick of C4 could do. He had placed 4 bricks in that apartment. That whole place should have been leveled. There really shouldn't have been any survivors. And then that diner. That diner should have had more damage to it. Jonah shook his head trying to understand. It made his head hurt. He decided to find a room and check out where the local deaf/blind school was tomorrow after a restful sleep. Jonah turned off the nearest exit looking for a motel.

_0000_-0000_-000_0000_0000_-0000_

It's been three days since Dean's surgery. He was now back home at Bobby's Salvage Yard. There was a different feeling to the house now. The boys were actually smiling. Dean and Sam got up and went downstairs for breakfast. When they entered the kitchen, Dean grabbed the bowls and spoons they would need. Sam slid a chair over to the counter and climbed on it to get the cereal down off the shelf. Dean was behind Sam when he turned around in the chair so that he could climb down. Dean looked at his brother for a minute and then took the cereal box out of his hand. Sam slid off the chair and slid the chair all the way back to the table. Sam went to the refrigerator to get the milk. Sam saw that it was a gallon of milk and he knew it would be a little heavy for him, but he wanted to get it anyway. He screwed the top of the milk to make sure it was tight and he pulled it out with both hands. He turned and swung the milk jug and it hit Dean in the chest. Dean quickly gripped the jug and took it out of Sam's hands and held it in one. Sam looked up as Dean, confused.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer. He just looked at him. Then he put his free hand up to the side of Sam's head and pulled back his hair from his ear. Sam moved his head away from Dean so he could get Dean's hand out of his hair. Sam looked in Dean's eyes and knew he was upset.

"What?" Sam asked again.

Dean just pointed to his ear and lifted his eyebrow. Sam knew what he was asking for.

"It's upstairs," Sam said. "I don't need it."

Dean raised his eyebrows then pointed towards the stairs. Sam tried to move past Dean to get to the table, but Dean blocked his path, still pointing to the stairs.

"Fine," Sam sighed. He turned and went back upstairs to get his hearing aids.

Two minutes later, Sam came back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Dean said as Sam sat down in the chair across from him. Dean slid him his bowl of cereal. Sam just looked at Dean.

"Eat, Sammy," Dean said. Sam looked down at his bowl and picked up his spoon and started eating. Sam ate a couple of bites and then looked back up at Dean.

"What?" Dean said, not looking at Sam, his eyes were on his bowl.

"Why," Sam said. "What's the big deal? I'm home. You're here. Why do I have to keep them in?"

Dean looked up at Sam. He tried not to smile at him, those few weeks when he couldn't see, he actually missed seeing his baby brother's bitch face. He licked his lips to keep from smiling. "While you were getting the cereal and trying to get the milk I was talking to you and you didn't answer me. I get that you feel as if you don't have to wear it when I am around, and that's fine. But if you're not going to wear them then let me know. I don't want to feel like I'm talking to a brick wall."

"So can I take them out now?" Sam asked, scowling in annoyance.

"No," Dean answered and started eating again.

Sam huffed his frustration and started eating again. Dean snuck a look at Sam while he grudgingly ate his cereal and smiled.

Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"Morning boys," he said walking over to the coffee machine pouring himself a cup he retrieved from the sink.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said looking up at him

"Hi Bobby," Sam said not moving from that spot.

"What's up with you two?" Bobby asked turning around and leaning up against the counter.

"Dean's being mean," Sam said putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah, well you'll be fine," Dean said. "You need to keep those in your ears."

Sam stuck his tongue out at Dean, who repeated the gesture.

"Alright, boys knock it off," Bobby said ruffling Sam's hair. "Play nice." Bobby walked out of the kitchen to the study.

"Bitch," Dean whispered.

"Jerk," Sam retaliated.

"Boys!"

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

The rest of the morning went off with no problems. Bobby was in the study doing research for a guy that was hunting a rugaru in Montana. Sam and Dean were outside playing in the yard. This was something they always use to do when their dad would drop them off here sometimes. They would play for hours just being boys. Bobby didn't mind as long as they stayed in the yard. Bobby knew he had plenty of places for them to get hurt in so they were confined to just a section they called the boneyard. They would do anything their imaginations would take them. From a space invasion to hunting any and everything. Today, they were pretending that they were investigating a ghost haunting. They walked through the cars. Some they deemed as home base. Some as the victims themselves. They were out having fun.

"Sammy, did you check and see where the skeleton was buried?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she was buried in the Dogwood Cemetery," Sam said gripping the back of Dean's shirt. "But we'd have to wait until it gets dark before we can..."

Sam's grip on Dean's shirt got tighter. Dean could feel the tug of his clothes and tried to turn to face Sam. His arm shook, and he dropped the stick he was holding. Sam's grip tightened until the buttons on Dean's shirt were straining to stay fastened.

"S'my," Dean slurred out. Still trying to turn and face Sam.

Sam was holding on to Dean's shirt as if his life depended on it, screamed at the top of his lungs.

"BOBBY! BOBBY! BOBBY!"

Dean collapsed, Sam going down to the ground with him. Dean's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Sam finally let go of Dean's shirt and crawled over to where Dean's head was and put his head on his lap and sat there. Sam felt the ground pound of footsteps. He knew it was Bobby. He was so happy that he heard him. Bobby was in front of Sam almost instantly. Bobby cupped Sam's face and looked at him. Sam looked at him and then down at Dean. Bobby looked at Dean and saw that his eyes were still rolled in his head. His lids were fluttering, but that was the only movement he was doing. Bobby knew something was wrong he was glad he had the foresight to bring his cell with him. He opened it and called Dorothy. This time Dorothy came to the Salvage yard.

Dorothy arrived at Bobby's in about fifteen minutes. Although Dean had already truly stopped moving Bobby didn't want to move him until Dorothy checked him out. Sam didn't seem to mind that they were just sitting there waiting as long as he had his eyes on Dean, he didn't care how long they were there.

"Bobby!" Dorothy hollered out.

"Back here, in the yard," Bobby called back standing up so she could see where they were.

Dorothy saw the tip of Bobby's hat and walked towards it. When she got over there, she knelt down by Sam and Dean. She went to check Dean and Sam's hands went over his brother's face as if to protect him from her. Dorothy looked up at Sam and saw he wasn't even looking at her, so she tried a different approached. She cupped Sam's face and maneuvered his head up so that he was looking at her. When Sam finally saw her and knew who she was he began to back off. He let her work on Dean to see what she could do to help him. She checked Dean's vitals. Everything seemed fine.

"Okay," Dorothy said. "He's stable. Let's get him back to the house."

Bobby took Dean in his arms and carried him back to the house. Sam was still sitting on the ground. Dorothy followed Bobby and looked back and saw that Sam hadn't moved. She walked back over to Sam.

"Sam," Dorothy said squatting down beside him. "Sam."

Sam looked at her. She cupped his face. "Come on, baby," she said. "Dean is going to need you." She stood up and held out her hand. Sam looked up at her and then took her hand and stood up. They walked back to the house together.

_00_00_0 00_000_000_000

Jonah stormed into his motel room. He threw his keys on the table. He picked up the chair by the table and threw it across the room. It landed in a broken heap when it hit the wall.

"DAMMIT!" He exclaimed. "That bitch."

His phone rang. He looked down at the caller-id and his rage and anger sobered up quickly. He didn't want to take that call but he knew he had to.

"Yeah," he answered, forcing himself to calm down.

_"How's it going? Did you find them?"_

"They're not here."

_"You IDIOT! Why is this so hard?! They are children. How hard is it to find two children?"_

"That bitch sent me to the wrong place. She lied to me."

_"I swear you have shit for brains. FIND THEM! I don't care how you do it. Just find them."_

The call ended. Jonah started packing his things and headed out the door. He knew he had to go back to the only lead he had on the boys. The bitch at the diner. Oh was she going to get her's, Jonah thought putting his bags in the back of his car. He got in the driver's seat and drove off in the direction out of town. He couldn't believe that he was there a whole week just to find out they were never even here.

"Dammit," he screamed as he hit the steering wheel with his hand.

_0000_0000_0000_000_000_000_

_Dean started to feel the world around him. The dark void was retreating. He moved his head to the side trying to remember where he was. The first to come back was his sense of hearing. He could hear talking but couldn't make out what was being said. Next his mobility came back. He started with his arms. He tried to lift his right arm, but if felt like it was pinned, but not restrained. It felt warm and leaning up against something soft. His left arm he could move more freely. He lifted it up and let it go out on the side of him and he felt something. Someone's face._

_Dean struggled to his eyes opened. He knew just by touch whose face it was. He knew he had to open his eyes. Dean opened his eyes to see a tear-stained face of his little brother._

"_S'my," Dean said hoarsely._

"_Dean," Bobby said walking over to the couch._

"_Where's Sammy?" Dean said trying to sit up. Bobby put his hand on Dean's chest and kept him lying down. Bobby noticed that Dean's eyes were still closed._

"_He's right here." Bobby grabbed hold of Dean's arm and moved his hand so that he could feel Sam sitting on the floor in front of the couch. His head lying on the couch cushion as he slept. "Dean, open your eyes."_

_Dean shook his head._

"_Sammy," Dean carding Sam's hair. He moved his hand down the side of Sam's head to his ear. He didn't feel it._

_Dean snaked his hand down Sam's head to his shoulder and shook it. Sam still didn't wake up._

"_Sammy," Dean said trying to get up again. He snaked his hand under Sam's head._

_Dorothy walked in the living room where she found Sam sitting on the floor, his head on the couch. He looked as though sleeping. She rushed over to Sam's side and checked his pulse in the crook of his neck. She feverishly kept checking and checking and couldn't find a pulse. She sorely wanted to give Dean some good news, but as it happens it didn't work out that way._

"_Sammy! Come on Sammy, wake up," Dean shook Sam's shoulder hard. Dorothy reached up and grabbed Dean's hands._

"_I'm sorry baby, Sam's gone."_

"_No," Dean said. He snatched his hands away from Dorothy and picked up Sam from where he laid and sat his body on his lap and just held him, crying in his hair._

_-0000_-0000_-0000_0000_0000_0000

Dean shot up on the couch, sitting straight up.

"Dean," Sam said.

Dean looked over at Sam who was sitting on the edge of the couch. Dean looked at Sam, brow creased. In an instant, Dean grabbed up his baby brother and engulfed him in his arms.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam's voice muffled in Dean's arms.

Dean didn't say anything he just held his brother.

After a few minutes, Dean composed himself enough to let Sam go, but he didn't want him going far. Dorothy and Bobby came in the room and saw that Dean was awake.

"Sam, sweetie, let me sit right here so that I can check your brother."

"NO," Dean yelled. He looked over to his brother. "Don't you move one muscle."

"But Dean, I need to sit there so that I could, check you out."

"He's not in MY way. You're just going to have to deal."

"Dean," Bobby said warningly, in a tone not unlike John used when his sons were being difficult.

"That's okay for Sammy," Dorothy said getting on her knees beside the couch. Dorothy started checking Dean's vitals and making sure everything okay. After she was finished, Bobby helped her up from the floor.

"You finished?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean, I'm finished."

Dean extended his arms and beckoned for Sam to come closer. Sam slid closer to Dean and he cupped Sam's face. Dean just looked at him. Sam looked confused by the way Dean was looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked concernedly.

Sam, still confused by the way Dean was acting, just nodded his head. Bobby looked on from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Does your head hurt?" Sam shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Sammy."

"A little," Sam said. "But it's okay. It's not too bad."

Dean let go of Sam's face, but was still looking at him, like he was going to leave or something.

"Bobby," Dean said still looking at Sam. "Something's wrong?"

Bobby walked over to Sam and Dean who were still sitting on the couch.

"Dean," Bobby said. "What are you going on about?"

"Give Sammy the same test that y'all gave me."

"Dean."

"Bobby. Please." Tears began to prick the back of Dean's eyes. "Sammy needs this, please."

Bobby looks at Dorothy.

"Can you see them today?" Bobby asked.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." Dorothy said totally confused by what was happening. But totally felt confident that she wasn't the only one. Both Sam and Bobby were both looked as confused as she felt.

Bobby walked with her out of the room.

"Bobby," Dorothy asked quietly. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," he said looking back in the living room at Dean and Sam, who were still sitting on the couch. "But you have to understand something about Dean. When he has something in that grapefruit of his, and it has something to do with Sam, it doesn't matter if we think he's just being overprotective or not. If he don't get what he's asking for, he'll go somewhere else. Now something's spooked Dean. I've never seen him like this."

"It might just be anxiety from his collapse," Dorothy replied.

"Maybe," Bobby said. "But I don't think so. He believes something is wrong with Sam. What's the harm in checking it out?"

"Fine," Dorothy said. "Give me an hour and then bring them by the clinic."

"Thanks," Bobby said.

Dorothy walked out of the house and headed for the clinic to get everything ready. Bobby walked back in the living room over to the couch.

"Dean," Bobby said, "Look at me."

Dean wouldn't take his eyes off of Sam. Dean felt if he moved his eyes from his brother then what he had seen in his dream would really happen- Sam would fall asleep and never wake up again. Dean shook his head. Sam looked at Dean, worried. He'd never seen Dean act like this before. It was scaring him.

"D'n what's wrong," Sam finally spoke.

"Something's wrong," Dean tearfully said. "It can't wait."

"Well," Bobby said. "Go get ready we're going to the clinic and see what this whole thing is about."

Sam stood up and Dean got off the couch. They walked upstairs to get cleaned up. Bobby took his baseball cap off and raked his hand over his head, down his face. Dean was right, Bobby thought. Something wasn't right. The way Dean is acting is worrying him greatly.

_0000000_-00000_-0000000000_-0000_

Jonah arrived back in Norfolk that morning. He went straight to the diner. When he went inside he sat down at one of the booths. A waitress walked over to take his order.

"What can I get for you?" the waitress asked in a friendly manner.

"Where is Jo?" Jonah demanded, doing away with the niceties.

"Excuse me?" she asked, shocked by his rudeness.

"Jo. Where is she?"

"I can't tell you that." She started backing away.

Jonah looked around the diner. There weren't that many people in there. About two or three. There were more workers then there were patrons. Jonah got up from the booth walked over to door and locked it.

"Hey," Pete said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Jonah looked over at the guy behind the counter raised his gun and shot him. Screams and cries were all that were heard after the loud bang of the gun. Pete fell where he stood.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod" one girl screamed.

Jonah pointed the gun towards the screaming girl and shot her. Jonah proceeded to shoot everyone that was in the diner, except for the waitress that originally was going to take his order. He walked over to her. She stood there trembling in fear. As much as she wanted to run, her legs would not work. Jonah walked over to her. He could visibly see her shaking in her shoes. He moved closer and closer to her. When he got to her, he towered over her. He moved her to the back of the diner. Once they reached the back of the diner where the office was, he escorted her inside, closed and locked the door.

"What's your name?" Jonah asked surprisingly soothing. "Name, what's your name?"

"T...Tiffany." she cried.

"Well, Tiffany, I'm going to ask you again," She was leaning against the wall. He walked up on her. "Where can I find Jo?"

"I…I don't know...I don't know," She gasped out.

Jonah grabbed her by the neck. She let out a shriek.

"I know you know something."

"Please don't kill me."

"What do you know?"

"Uh…she has family in Kansas," Tiffany cried

"Thank you," Jonah said with a calm smile. He pressed close to her. He leaned down. Then there was a muffled bang. The look of horror and pain, etched itself onto Tiffany's youthful face. She slid down to the floor grabbing her stomach. Jonah looked around the office to see if he could find anything on Jo. He looked up the emergency contacts for the employees and found out where Jo's family lived.

"I guess I'm taking a trip to Kansas." Jonah looked down at Tiffany sitting on the floor bleeding out.

"Too bad," he said looking at her. "All you had to do was tell me in the beginning. Now everyone's dead because of you." He clicks his tongue and walks out of the office and out of the diner.

_000_0000_-0000_-0000_-0000_000_

About an hour or so later, Bobby and the boys arrived back at the clinic. They got out of the car and headed inside. Bobby noticed that Sam was back at Dean's side gripping his shirttail. This time Sam wasn't guiding him. Dean was taking full lead. Dean was in over-protective mode. Bobby followed them inside. They sat in the waiting room for about fifteen minutes before Dorothy came out of the back room.

"Come on Sam," Dorothy said.

Sam moved away from Dean and walked over to Dorothy. They walked in the back. Dean started to get antsy. He couldn't sit still.

"Dean," Bobby said. "Calm down."

"I can't Bobby," with a little fear in is voice. "I don't know, I just can't calm down. Not yet."

Five minutes later, Dorothy comes back in the waiting room.

"Dean," Dorothy called walking towards them. Dean was already at his feet. "Come back."

"What's going on," Bobby said.

"Sam's freaking out. I can't calm him down."

Dean took off in a full run past Dorothy. He knew where Sam was, and even if he didn't he could hear Sam's cries once he got to the back. Bobby and Dorothy were right behind Dean. Dean walked into the room that had the MRI machine and Dean saw Sam, with a tear-stained face, sitting on the floor putting his hearing aids back in his ears. Dean waited until he was finished before he said anything.

"Sammy," Dean called.

Sam looked at him and walked over to him.

"What happened?"

"I can't. I can't sit still." Sam said.

"Sam," Dorothy said standing in the doorway with Bobby. "Would it make you feel better if Dean stayed in here with you while I run the test?"

Sam looked at her and then at Dean. Dean nodded.

"Yes, please." Sam begged.

"Good," Dorothy walking towards Sam and Dean. "How about we try it again?"

Sam nodded. Dean gripped Sam's shoulder and squeezed a little. Bobby knew Dean could handle Sam so he walked back to the waiting room. Dorothy ushered Sam back over to the table and helped him get back on. Dean stood right beside Sam. Dean held out his hand and looked at Sam. Sam took his hearing aids back out and handed them to Dean. Dorothy laid Sam back on the table and lowered the head restraints. Sam started to breath heavily. He was almost at the verge of crying out again, when he felt something on his ankle. He couldn't move his head and that scared him, but the grip that is on his leg ground him enough to calm him down.

Dean knew Sam was starting to panic when Dorothy put the head restraints on him. He also knew that once that went on, he wouldn't be able to see him until the test was over. So Dean walked over to the table and grabbed hold of Sam's ankle. He lifted up Sam's pant leg a little and lowered his sock so that skin would be touching skin. That Sam would know that it was Dean, and that he wasn't alone. Dean could physically feel Sam calming down. Dean smirked at that. He always prided himself in being able to calm Sam down when no one else could.

Dorothy walked out of the room and began the test. She talked to Dean over the speakers that were in the room. "Sam, just relax. Dean, try to keep your brother still. You know the drill. I will try to do this as fast as I can."

After about ten minutes the test was over. She came back in and unstrapped Sam and both Sam and Dean went back to the waiting room where Bobby was. Bobby watched them walk over to him. He could tell that Sam was getting sleepy. As they walked towards him, he saw that Sam was leaning on Dean while he walked. He was amazed that Sam was still standing upright. Dean sat down next to Bobby and Sam stood in between Dean's knees leaning up against his chest. His head on Dean's shoulder. Dean had his arms wrapped around him. A little while later, Dorothy came to the waiting room.

"Bobby," She said. "You boys come on back to the office."

Bobby stood up and faced Sam and Dean. Bobby reached down and grabbed Sam out of Dean's arms. He was met with a little resistance, but Dean did let him go. Bobby carried Sam's sleeping body to the office and Dean was right on his heels.

They all walked into Dorothy's office. She sat down behind her desk and Dean and Bobby sat down across from her, Sam still asleep on his lap.

"Okay," Dorothy said. "I have the results. And I can't explain it."

Bobby's eyebrows creased together, "What's going on?"

"Sam has several tumors in his brain."

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank you all who favored, alerted and reviewed my story! :) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! :) I so love reading all of your reviews. They make my day!**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Visitor

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural! It belongs to Eric Kripke.**

**A special thanks to_ AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story!**

**Chapter 6: A New Visitor**

Jo got up early in the morning. She was back at her mom's house in Kansas after Dean woke up from his surgery. She walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. When she got downstairs, her purse that was sitting on the table started to ring. She walked over to it and search for her phone. It was on the fourth ring when she got to it and answered it.

"Hello," Jo said.

_"Jo," _the caller said.

"Tiffany,"Jo stared at her phone, bewildered by her fellow waitress' call. "Sweetie, what's up?"

_"Jo," Tiffany cried. "I'm so sorry. I had to tell him._"

"What are you talking about?"

_"Some guy came in the diner day before yesterday and was looking for you. He was asking all kinds of questions. Oh God."_

"Tiffany, what happened?"

_"Pete's dead. He killed Pete. Pete. Stephanie. Rachel. They're all dead."_

Jo almost dropped the phone after hearing that all her friends were dead.

_"Jo. Jo. Are you still there?"_

"Still here," her voice barely heard.

_"I..I told him you had family in Kansas."_

"You what?!"

_"He shot me. I'm so sorry Jo. That's why I'm calling."_

"Why did you send him here?" Jo was basically yelling. Jo's mom, Christine, heard Jo yelling and came into the kitchen to see what was going on. Jo's back was to the doorway so she didn't know her mom was up.

_"I'm sorry, Jo."_

"Thanks," said sarcastically. Jo hung up the phone. She looked down at the phone. "Momma!"

"Stop yelling," Christine said. "I'm right here."

Jo yelped a little shocked that her mom was standing behind her. "Oh momma."

"I'm sorry Sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you," Christine said walking pass Jo and heading towards the coffee pot. "What was all that yelling about?"

"Momma, we've got to go," Jo said putting her phone back in her purse. "Go pack you some clothes. Anything that can fit in one bag. We got to get out of here."

"What?"

"Momma, please, go pack."

Christine, looked at her daughter, fear radiating from her child. "Joanne, stop." Holding her hands up and gripping Jo's arms. "What is going on?"

"Momma, please." Jo begged. "I'll explain everything in the car, we have to leave now. Please." Tears pricking the back of her eyes. With that admission, Christine turned and walked out of the kitchen and went to her room and started packing. She knew that Jo would not be this worked up about something if it wasn't important. She grabbed her largest suitcase and started packing. Everything essential that she thought she would need went into the case.

Jo hurried out of the kitchen after her mom left and grabbed her things. It was a good thing, she thought, that she hadn't unpacked from getting back after Dean's surgery. She changed her clothes and packed what she had out and came back downstairs. Christine was standing in the kitchen with her bag.

"Come on, Mom," Jo said with her bags on her shoulders. "We're taking your car."

Christine and Jo packed up in Christine's Ford Bronco. Thirty minutes after Jo got the call from Tiffany, Christine and Jo were on the road heading out of Kansas.

_-0000_-00000_-00000_-0000_0000_

Dean's sitting on the bed. Sam's head is on his shoulder and he's asleep. Actually, Sam's been asleep since they left the clinic. He stirred a little when Bobby took him from Dean's arms, but didn't wake. He almost woke again when they got to the car, but the comforting grip that came from Dean's arms made Sam slink down back into unconsciousness.

Dean didn't know what to do. How could he help his baby brother. He never wanted to be so right in his life. He knew something was wrong and he said it. Oh God, he thought, why couldn't he be wrong that there was something different about Sam? Several tumours. How could this happen? How could nobody else think to give Sam a MRI. Dean sat there thinking about what they learned and wondering would all this be happening if there was no explosion. Would he have had that tumour? Would Sammy would have all those other tumors?

"Dean."

His name being called, snapped Dean from his thoughts. He looked over at the door and saw Bobby standing there.

"Dean," Bobby said again. "Wake your brother up."

Dean looked at Bobby and then over to Sam who was still asleep from the trip back home from the clinic. "You remember what Dorothy said." Bobby said. "Sam can only sleep a few hours at a time."

" 'kay Bobby," Dean said sounding so down.

Shaking Sam's arm. "Wakey. Wakey, Sammy."

Sam began to stir and opened his eyes and looked up at Dean and smiled through a groggy face.

"D'n," Sam slurred. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Dean said trying not to sound too worried, handing Sam his hearing aids.. "You got to wake up."

Sam sat up and stretched and put his hearing aids in. Sam saw the worry in Dean's face.

"Dean," Sam said sitting up in the bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy," Dean said sitting down next to Sam. "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." Sam got out of the bed and went to the dresser to get out some clothes. "Dean." He turned and faced his brother.

"Yeah, Sammy."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're a pain in the ass," Dean smirked, trying to levy the tension in the room.

"Dean."

"Look," Dean said getting serious. "I don't know what's going on, but I do know that you're going to be fine. Ms. Dorothy said that whatever it is that is in that brain of yours they caught in record time. You'll be fine."

Sam just looked at Dean. He heard the words coming from Dean, but he also could see the doubt in his eyes.

"You know what, Dean," Sam said with his clothes in his hand. "I'm not a child anymore. You don't have to lie to try and make me to make me feel better." Sam turned to walk out the room when he was pelted on the back with a medicine bottle. He turned around and saw that Dean was walking over to him. Sam could almost feel the daggers that were coming from Dean's eyes. Sam averted his gaze to the floor.

When Dean was standing in front of Sam, he cupped Sam's face and lifted his head so that Sam was looking at him.

"Look," Dean said in a low calm voice. "I get that you're scared. That you want to lash out at somebody." Sam tried to move his head from Dean's grip. "Hey," He said sternly gripping his face a little tighter.

"Look at me," Dean said putting his other head on Sam's face, so that both his hands were holding Sam's head still. "You want to lash out at me. Fine. But it better just be me. If you do this to Uncle Bobby, or Ms. Dorothy, I promise you I'll kick your ass. You understand me."

Sam didn't answer him he just looked at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"I know your scared," Dean said loosening his grip on Sam's head. "But you will not do this."

"I'm sorry," Sam said moving out of Dean's grip and walking to the bathroom. Dean sighed and went to the dresser to get his clothes out.

_0000_0000_-000_-0000_-0000_00_

Christine was driving. Jo was on the phone.

"Hey...no, something's come up... Can we come over...It's my mom and me. Yeah, I know the risks...but I didn't have a choice."

Christine looked over at Jo while she was on the phone.

"I'm sorry Bobby... please... thank you," Jo said. "How are the boys? Oh okay, well I'll see you later. Bye."

Jo ended the call and put her phone.

"So," Christine said. "Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

"Sioux Falls," Jo said with her head down.

"What's in Sioux Falls," Christine asked.

"Someone who can help. Let me just tell you from the beginning."

Jo began to recount everything that has happened in the past few weeks before her arrival at her mom's door. She told her mom about the explosion, Sam and Dean, and the guy that was after her looking for them. Christine listen quietly as her daughter talked. When Jo finished telling her mom everything, there was silence in the car for a few minutes before Christine broke the quiet around them.

"So, Dean's 14 and Sam's 10?"

"Yeah. Mama, they would just melt your heart."

"Where are their parents?"

"I know their mom is dead. But I don't know where their dad is. Now, they are with their uncle. That's where we're going now. I have to say that I'm a little excited about you meeting them."

"Why?"

"I just know you're going to love them just as much as I do. In the short time that I've known them I have just completely fell for them. They are polite, well mannered and Dean, he would do anything for Sam. I'm telling you mom, they are some wonderful boys. Why someone would want to hurt them is beyond me."

Christine nodded her head. She didn't need anymore convincing. If her daughter loved them than that was good enough for her. She looked over at her daughter and just smiled. Because whatever hold those boys had on her daughter's heart had to be a good one if Jo was talking about them like this. Hearing Jo talk about them, made her want to meet these special boys herself.

_000_0000_000_000_-000_-0000_-0000

"Dean," Bobby called from downstairs. "Dean, come here."

"Coming," Dean yelled back coming out of the bathroom.

Dean came downstairs as saw Bobby sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Bobby," Dean walked over to the table and sat down across from Bobby. Bobby looked at Dean and noticed that he didn't have his shadow.

"Where's Sam?"

"He didn't come down? He took a shower before I did. I just came straight down." Dean stood up and went back upstairs. He walked in the room and saw that it was empty. Dean turned and ran back down the stairs. "Bobby! He's not here!"

Dean ran out of the house. He ran into a pair of arms.

"Sorry," Dean said looking up. "Ms. Jo," sounding surprised.

"Hey sweetie, what's the rush?" Jo said.

"Sorry, I have to find Sammy." Dean ran off from Jo.

Bobby came out of the house. Jo looked over at Bobby.

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"Come with me, I'll explain. We have to find Sam."

Christine standing by the truck. Bobby and Jo walk pass her.

"Mom, stay here just in case he comes back," Jo said.

"Oh okay," Christine said.

"You can go inside and make your self at home. There is coffee on the counter," Bobby said.

Jo and Bobby walked off down the pathway that headed for Bobby's 'bone yard'.

"Bobby, what's going on?"

"Sam's scared," Bobby said. "We found out yesterday that he has to have surgery."

"What," Jo stopped walking. "What happened?"

Bobby stopped and turned towards her. "Sam had a MRI done and the doc said that he had several tumours."

"Oh my God," Jo put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"But Dorothy is optimistic that what she saw was in its early stages so that maybe with the surgery it will help." Bobby started walking again. Jo right behind him. "I know those boys. I know Sam. He's scared. He was petrified when Dean had to have his surgery. We have to find him."

Jo just shook her head. How many more hits can these boys take, she thought.

They came to a path that went in two different directions. Bobby suggested that they split up and search.

"Just holler if you find him." Bobby went to the left and Jo headed towards the right.

_0000_0000_-000_-0000_-0000_-0000_0000_0000_

Dean walked around the front yard, behind the house, even in the garage. Sam was no where to be found. He was really getting nervous. Sam knew he wasn't suppose to go anywhere without him. He didn't let Bobby know where he was going. So many thoughts ran through Dean's head. Each one more worse than the previous one. Dean's right arm twitched. How could he leave, Dean thought. The more worried he got the more his head began to hurt. Dean pushed on through.

Sam wasn't in the garage, so Dean decided to walk towards the front of the house. He knew it would be dangerous for Sam to do that since he couldn't hear, but when they use to stay at Bobby's before the explosion they would walk to the neighbor's house to play with their puppies.

Dean thought, why not. He headed towards the gate that went to the street to see if Sam may have went to the neighbor's house. The more he walked the more he head would hurt and his arm would twitch. But with the fact that Dean didn't know where Sam was he continued on through the gate and down the street. He walked for about five minutes. He saw something that totally shocked him. He didn't know if it was a dream or not. Slowly he moved towards it. His head felt like his brain was pounding through is skull. He vision began to become blurry again. He didn't care. He had to make sure that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. He had to see. He made it across the street but didn't make it any further. Dean collapsed on the ground. His eyes rolling in the back of his head.

_000_-000_-000_-000_-000_000_000_000_000_

Jo walked around the back end of the bone yard. She started to hear rustling. A small smile crept on her face. When she turned the corner by an old beat-up Chevy, she saw Sam sitting on the ground with a stick in his hand drawing circles in the dirt.

"Sammy," Jo called. She didn't want to startle him, but she had to see if he had his hearing aids in. When he didn't answer her, she got her answer. She walked around Sam so that she would be coming straight towards him.

Sam felt the ground rustle from under him. He knew someone found him. He looked up to see who was coming and got the biggest surprise. There was the biggest grin on his face. He got up and jumped into her open arms.

"Bobby," Jo called out hugging Sam. "I've got Sam."

Jo looked at Sam and lowered him down to the ground. She pointed to her ear and nodded her head at him. Sam pulled his hearing aids out of his pocket and put them in his ears. Jo looked at Sam.

"Sammy," Jo said. "What are you doing here? You have your brother worried."

"I just wanted to go for a walk. He was in the shower. I wasn't out here long," Sam said.

Bobby walked over to Jo and Sam.

"Sam." Bobby said. "You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, Uncle Bobby." Sam said putting his head down. "I didn't mean to worry you. I just wanted to walk around."

"You know Dean's worried sick," Bobby cupped Sam's face and lifted it so he was looking at him. "Look, I don't care if you want to walk around the bone yard. But you've got to let us know where you are."

"Okay," Sam said.

"Oh, and one more thing," Bobby said looking at Sam and waiting until he had his undivided attention on what he was about to say. "If you leave this house again and you don't have your hearing aid on...," Bobby had a stern look in his eyes. "...You understand me, boy."

"Yes sir," Sam said "Sorry uncle Bobby."

"Good," Bobby said patting the side of Sam's head. "Now lets go find your brother and let him know that you're alright."

Bobby turned and walked back to the house. Jo held out her hand and Sam took it, and they walked back to the house after Bobby. When they got back to the house, Bobby turned and faced Jo and Sam.

"Why don't you both go inside and I go get Dean." Bobby was about to turn and head after Dean when Sam started struggling against Jo's hand.

"Sam," Jo said. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Sam didn't say anything. He just pulled his hand out of Jo's reach and ran towards the gate to the front of the house. Jo and Bobby right behind him. Once Sam reached the gate he could see the body frame of his older brother collapsing on the ground. Sam took off running towards his brother. Jo and Bobby are right behind him. Sam runs towards Dean and pretty much slides beside him.

"Oh my goodness," Jo said kneeling beside Sam. "Bobby, what's going on?"

"I wish I knew," Bobby said. "This is the second time he's collapsed like this. I wish I knew what was wrong with him."

Dean was not moving anymore. He was just laying there. Sam managed to get Dean's head in his lap. Sam looked down at his brother for a minute. Sam was about to say something to Bobby when an object caught his eye.

"Dad," Sam barely got out.

Bobby's brow creased in confusion. He looked at Sam.

"Sam," Bobby said and then followed Sam's gaze to what he was looking at. "Oh my God."

And there it was. Parked on the side of the road. The Impala.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your continued support! It makes me so happy to know you like the stories I bring.**

**Please leave a review! :) They so make me smile in the morning! :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie! :)**

**Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook. Leave requests. Let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7: Sam's Surgery

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I know. I don't own them. But my oh my I sure do love borrowing them. **

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for an awesome job beta'ing my story! :)**

**Chapter 7: Sam's Surgery**

Christine's sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in her hand when Bobby comes rushing into the house carrying Dean with Jo and Sam in tow right behind him. Bobby goes straight to the study and puts Dean on the couch. Sam comes and sits next to Dean. Jo is standing in the doorway when Bobby walks back in the kitchen.

"Sam," Jo said.

"Leave him," Bobby said with the phone in his hand. Jo turned and looked at Bobby. "Let Sam stay there. When Dean comes to, the first thing he's going to want to see is Sam."

"Come sit," Christine said. "Get yourself some coffee."

Jo walked over to her mom and sat down next to her. Bobby grabbed his keys to his tow truck and headed out of the door.

_000_-000_000_000_-000_-000_00_0000_0000_

"_What the hell did you do?!" John came in screaming._

"_What are you talking about?" Michael asked._

"_I saw the apartment building. I told you I would handle my boys," John grabbing Michael's collar._

"_Why are you worried about it," Michael said. "You got what you wanted. No boys to saddle up with you."_

"_NOT DEAN!" John screamed. "ONLY SAM!"_

_Michael got out of John's grip and stepped back._

"_Well now you don't have to worry about it," Michael said fixing his clothes._

_John rushed up on Michael. There was a muffled bang. John's face contorts in pain. He falls against Michael and then slides on to the floor. Michael crouches down beside John._

"_You know," Michael said. "Your boys actually survived the blast."_

_Michael stood back up and kicked John in the ribs. The last thing that John will remember was that Michael said that his boys survived. John slips into unconsciousness._

Dean opens up his eyes and looks over at Sam, who is sitting on the floor next to the couch. Dean sat up and swung his legs over so that he was sitting on the couch. Sam felt Dean swing his legs over his head. He got up and sat next to Dean. Their shoulders touching. Dean looked over at Sam. Sam knew Dean was upset with him for leaving the house earlier. Sam brought out the puppy dog eyes and Dean smirked at him and shook his head. Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Don't do this again," Dean said quietly by his ear.

"I won't," Sam said.

Jo stood in the doorway and watched Sam and Dean, unnoticed. Bobby came back inside the house and tossed the keys to the tow truck on the counter. Jo turned and faced Bobby.

"Where did you go?" Jo asked.

"I went to tow the Impala," Bobby said pouring himself another cup of coffee. "I don't know how that car got here. It wasn't here yesterday."

"Was their dad there?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nope. I don't think John was ever there."

"Then why did Sam call out for him? I though he may have seen him."

"No, he just saw the car. He may have thought their dad was around. But John's not there. How's Dean doing?"

"He's awake," Jo said nodding her head back towards the boys.

"Where's Sam?"

"Do you really have to ask," Jo said smiling. "I don't think he'll be taking walking trips without Dean any more."

Bobby put his mug down on the counter and walked towards the study. Bobby stopped at the doorway and looked at the boys. They were basically sitting the same way they did when they first came here. Sam sitting so close to Dean the it looked like Dean was sitting on top of him. Sam had his head buried deep in the back of his brother's shoulder.

"Dean," Bobby said.

"Is our dad here?" Dean sound so dejected. He knew the answer but still felt like he had to hear it.

"No, son,"Bobby said with a broken heart. "Your dad's not here. I don't know how the car got here but, I promise I will find out what's going on."

Dean didn't say anything. He just put his head down and draped his arm around Sam. Bobby walked away from the study and left the two boys on the couch.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Dean didn't have any more episodes and Sam stayed pretty much glued to his brother's hip. They both seemed to stay away from the adults in the house. Not even talking much to each other. Jo and Bobby watched them with broken hearts because they knew that Sam and Dean were missing their dad.

The next morning. Dean woke up to not feeling right. Something was wrong in the room. He looked over and saw that Sam wasn't in his bed.

"Dammit, Sammy." Dean jumped up out of the bed and grabbed his shoes and ran out of the room. He heard movement in the kitchen and hoped that Sam was in there having his breakfast. When Dean got to the kitchen, his heart sank. It was only Christine sitting at the table drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up and saw Dean in the doorway.

"Dean, right," Christine asked, trying to recall the boys' names, slightly uncommon when every other child was named Justin or Christopher .

"Yes ma'am," Dean said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh- I—uh-I have..."Dean stuttered out. He wasn't in the sharing caring mood. He didn't like people that always assumed anything especially when it came to Sammy.

"He's outside," Christine said never looking up at Dean. "He asked me to tell you when you came downstairs."

Dean just looked at her.

"Gone now," She said. "He's waiting on you.

Dean left the kitchen and headed outside. When he got to the back porch he saw Sam sitting in the back of the Impala looking down. Sam looked up and saw Dean on the porch and smiled.

Earlier

Sam woke up and didn't want to disturb Dean. He looked so tired from yesterday that Sam wanted him to get some rest and, just for a little while, not worry about him. Sam got up grabbed his hearing aids and walked downstairs to get himself some breakfast. He was sitting at the table when Christine came into the kitchen. Sam lowered his head towards his cereal. Christine walked over to Sam and put her hand on his shoulder.

**Good Morning**.

Sam looked at her. He was totally confused now. Christine couldn't help but smile at his reaction to her.

"You've never learned sign language?" Christine asked.

Sam shook his head.

"Well," Christine said walking back out of the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a book. "Take a look at that." She handed Sam a small paperback book.

"What's this?" Sam asked so low she almost didn't hear him.

"It's a book on American Sign Language," Christine smiled at him. "Here is something that can help you communicate with your brother without having the hearing aids in all the time. You hold on to that. Okay."

"Thank you," Sam said finishing up his cereal.

"Your very welcome, Sweetie."

Sam got up and put his bowl in the sink. He grabbed his book and headed towards the door, but turned around.

"Would you tell my brother that I'll be outside," Sam asked.

"Sure thing, Sweetie," Christine said sitting down with her mug of coffee she just poured.

"Thanks," Sam smiled and walked out of the house.

Now

Dean walked over to the Impala and opened up the car door and got in.

"Sammy," Dean said. "What are you doing?"

Sam showed Dean the book. "It's a book on sign language. We can communicate better."

"What?" Dean said getting angry. Dean snatched the book out of Sam's hand. The smile left Sam's face.

"Dean's what's wrong?"

Dean threw the book back at Sam and stormed out of the car. Leaving Sam sitting in the car wondering what he did to make Dean so mad.

Dean stormed into the kitchen, where Christine and Jo were sitting at the table.

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME COMMUNICATING WITH MY BROTHER," Dean yelled.

Both Jo and Christine stared a Dean in surprise.

"Dean," Jo said. "What's wrong?"

"She's convinced Sammy that we don't communicate," Dean fumed pointing at Christine.

Bobby heard Dean screaming from upstairs. He got up and headed downstairs to see what was going on.

"Dean," Jo started.

"Sweetie," Christine said cutting Jo off. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"Just leave me and my brother alone," Dean said.

"DEAN," Bobby yelled. Dean turned and faced Bobby then walked out of the house. Bobby walked over to the door and saw Dean getting in the Impala and closing the door. Bobby turned to the shell shocked women at his kitchen table.

"I am so sorry," Bobby said.

"What did I do?" Christine asked.

"You have to excuse Dean. He's like this when it comes to his brother," Bobby admitted. "What happened?"

"I just gave Sam a book on sign language. I just thought it would be easier for him to communicate."

Bobby lowered his head.

"What?"

"That damn Winchester pride," Bobby said. "Give him time. Listen, when it comes to Sam, Dean feels that if someone is going to help Sam it's going to be him. He's not one on asking for help."

"That's for sure," Jo said. "Momma, I'm sorry."

"He just feels that when it comes to Sam, it's Dean, and only Dean that is to take care of him. He's been like that since he was four years old."

"Maybe I should talk to him," Christine said getting up from the table. "Let him know I didn't mean to upset him."

"I'll do it,"Jo said. "I've seen him act like this once before. If he's upset he will put a wall up. Let me talk to him."

Jo walked out of the house. Christine standing at the door watching. Jo walked to the Impala and knocked on the window. Dean, who was sitting in the back of the car with his brother sat up and unlocked the front door so that Jo could come in.

"Hey," Jo said closing the door behind her.

"Hey Ms. Jo," Dean said. His voice much quieter than when he was in the kitchen.

"Dean," Jo said.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jo. But no body tells me that I can't communicate with my brother. I take care of him."

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked. Dean just looked at him.

"Dean, nobody is trying to take that away from you. My mom just wanted to help."

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Dean said to Sam. Sam just looked at him.

"Dean, you do know, you don't have to go through this alone. We're all here to help. Me. My mom. Bobby. We all just want to help. Don't shut us out." Jo got out of the car.

Sam looked over at Dean. "Dean, if you don't want me to do this," Holding the book. "I won't."

Dean just looked at him.

In the kitchen, Jo walked into the house and saw the look of concern on her mother's face.

"How is he doing?"

Jo smiled, "He's okay. Just prideful. Give him some time, he'll come around."

About fifteen minutes passed and Dean and Sam came back into the house. All the adults stop talking when they came inside. Sam walked over to Christine.

"Thank you so much for the book," Sam said holding it out.

Christine held out her hand half expecting Sam to put it in her hand. It totally surprised her when Sam pulled the book back to his chest and walked away. Dean never took his eyes off of Sam. Christine looked up and saw a different look on Dean than what was on there earlier. Dean was about to follow Sam.

"Dean," Bobby said. "Come here." Bobby was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the study. Dean walked over to Bobby. Bobby bent down till he was by Dean's ear so what he said wouldn't be heard to but him.

"If I hear you talk to anybody in this house like that again I will kick your ass up and down the bone yard. You understand me, boy. Now I want you to apologize to Ms. Christine."

Dean looked at Bobby and knew he was serious. He turned and faced the women at the table.

"Sorry, Ms. Christine," Dean said and he hastily walked out of the kitchen.

Christine looked at Bobby.

"Forgive the boy, Christine. Sometimes his mouth goes off before his brain."

"It's perfectly alright. If they've been on their own pretty much their whole lives. I can see how I've overstepped my bounds. He's a good kid. It's fine."

The next couple of days went with out incidents. Dean could see that Sam was really excited about the book and learning those signs. He eagerly wanted Dean to learn it too. So they would be in their room going through everything in that book. Dean made it a point not to get in any of the adults way. Sam's surgery was coming soon. And that brought on a new set of worries.

The day of the surgery, they all packed into Christine's truck and headed to the hospital. Sam and Dean sat in the very back. Sam clutching on to Dean, noticeably scared. To be it at all accounts Dean was scared too. They didn't say much of anything to them or even each other the whole ride to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Dean stayed with Sam the entire time. Sam wouldn't have it any other way. He wouldn't let Dean go. If Sam wasn't holding on to Dean's shirt, he was grabbing hold of his hand. So they let Dean stay with Sam all they way until the anesthesiologist came to put the first round of medication in Sam's IV to get him to go sleep. Before administering the medication, they promised Sam that Dean would be the last thing he saw when he went to sleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up. Only that would calm Sam down. Once Sam's eyes closed, did a lone tear fall down on Dean's face. Dean pulled out Sam's hearing aids and put them in his pocket. The nurse put a hand on Dean's shoulder to let him know that they were taking Sam away now. Dean's grip unconsciously got tighter in his brother's hand. Christine walked over and put her hand over on Dean's and gently pried his hand off of Sam's. Dean backed up and they rolled Sam away. Dean wanted so much to follow but a hand on his shoulder let him know that he had to stay. He looked up at Christine. She stretched out her arms and Dean hugged her. She knew he was just as scared as Sam but he didn't want Sam to see his fear. Now that Sam was gone all those feelings came out in a flood. She kissed Dean on the top of his head.

_000_-0000_0000_000_0000_000_000_

In the family waiting room things were getting tense. Dean couldn't take the waiting. It's been two hours and still nothing. Dean was getting stir crazy. Like his brother, he couldn't sit still. He kept pacing from one end of the room to the other. Always keeping a watchful eye on the door to see if the nurse would come in and tell him about his baby brother. He knew that everyone kept watching him, but he didn't care. He needed to know how his brother was doing. Jo walked over to Dean.

"Dean," Jo said. "Do you want to come sit for a minute?"

"No. Can't."

"Dean, you've been walking around for the past twenty minutes," Jo confessed. "I don't want you to wear your self out. The last thing I think you want is to collapse." Dean looked at her. "Come on, sit down. Just for a few minutes at least."

Dean walked over to Jo and sat down in the chair next to her. She patted Dean's knee and went back to the book she was reading.

_0000_0000_-0000_-0000_-0000_0000_-00_

Michael is sitting behind his desk when his phone rings.

"Hello...really? When did you see this? Are you sure it was him? Was the younger one there too? Really. Well thank you for that wonderful insight. No, come back. You've done what I wanted. They have the car. Now all we have to do is take care of the dad."

Michael ended the call and dialled out for another phone call.

"_Hello," Jonah said_.

"Where are you?" Michael asked.

"_I am on my way to Kansas. My lead on where the Winchester boys are there."_

"Well, turn around."

"_What?"_

"Turn around. They are in Sioux Falls."

"_What? How do you know?"_

"Well, unlike you I don't have shit for brains. And two, they were seen in Sioux Falls. Now turn your ass around and get to Sioux Falls and finish the job, or the next person I go after will be your ass."

Michael hung up the phone.

_000_0000_-0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Still in the family waiting room, Dean is still waiting for the nurse to come and get him. But that's not what happens. The nurse came in.

"The family of Samuel Winchester."

Dean shot up and ran to the nurse.

"Take me to my brother," Dean said.

"We can't, son," the nurse said.

"What do you mean you can't?" Dean said. "Take. Me. To. My. Brother!"

Bobby walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Dean."

Dean shrugged his shoulder to get Bobby to let him go. "No. They promised Sammy that I would be the first thing he saw when he woke up!" Dean was now fully yelling. TAKE ME TO MY BROTHER!"

Jo walked over to Dean. She leaned over and started whispering in his ear. Dean was literally seething.

"Dean," Jo whispered in his ear. "I know you need your brother, but I need you to calm down. If you don't calm down, you won't see Sam wake up. You will have another seizure. Collapse on the floor and be out for about another hour or so. Calm down."

Dean moved his head back a little and looked at Jo. Seizures. Why would he have seizures? Dean stepped back away from Jo. There was pure fear in Dean's eyes. She didn't want to scare Dean, but she needed Dean to understand that calming down was the only way to not go into a seizure.

Dean looked back at the nurse. "Take me to my brother." In a much calmer voice.

"That's why I came out. We can't. Something went wrong during surgery. His heart stopped."

All the color went out of Dean. His right arm began to twitch. Violently.

"Dean," Jo said. "Dean, calm down. Calm down, baby."

Dean backed up. He started shaking all over. His right arm twitching so badly that it's hitting him and everyone arm length from him. Bobby, Christine, Jo and the nurse surround Dean trying to keep him from hurting himself.

"S'my," Dean slurred out and then collapsed on the floor.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and left reviews for my story! :) You have no idea how much your comments mean to me. **

**Keep the reviews coming! :) It is really the only payment I get! :) **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie**

**Check out my page on Facebook. Leave requests. Let me know what you think. I will get back to you a quickly as possible! :)**

**M :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Sammy's Admission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural! :) I am just borrowing them! :)**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth_ for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: In the last chapter I neglected to mention the use of ASL (American Sign Language) will be known in this story in the from a BOLD print. **

**A/N: I am not in the medical profession. Please take any medical jargon with a grain of salt. I don't want to offend anyone. It just goes well with my story. That's all! :)**

**I want to apologize for the wait in between this chapter and the last one. I didn't want to keep you in suspense for too long. :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8: Sammy's Admission**

Jo was sitting in a room that looked all to familiar. There she sat at the foot of two beds side by side. Her heart just broke again. She didn't know how such two wonderful boys could keep getting hit after hit. After Dean collapsed on the floor in the family waiting room, he was admitted so that the doctors could run tests on him to see what was going on what triggered the seizures. Sam was still unconscious. The doctor doesn't know what went wrong in the operating room that would cause Sam's heart to stop. But from the tirades of Bobby and Christine, answers were going to found out and soon. While they were getting answers from the doctors about who screwed up, Jo stayed with the boys. She kept a constant vigil on Sam and Dean.

Jo walked out of the room to go get her some coffee. On the way back to their room, she saw a man walking out of the room.

"Hey," she hollered out. "Hey!"

The man walked down the other hall as if not to hear her call out. Her heart sank in her chest. A strange man just walked out of the boys room. She dropped her coffee and in a full run, ran into the boys room.

Bobby and Christine were walking around the corner just in time to see Jo run towards the boys room. They rush quickly behind her. When they reach the room, they see Jo frantically looking at the boys. Both of whom are still unconscious.

"Sweetie," Christine said. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Jo looked at Bobby and Christine in pure horror. "Someone was just in here. I saw him leave. I don't know what he was doing in here. Oh my God, if anything else happens to these boys..." She started crying.

Christine walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. Bobby walked over to Dean and Sam. They looked just fine, all things considering. There was nothing different from when the last time he was in the room. Bobby looked at Sam and moved his bangs from his eyes, and carded his hair. He looked so peaceful, even though so much has happened to him. Bobby then turned to Dean. He looked at his face and could tell that whatever it was he was starting to come out of it. Bobby rubbed his thumb soothingly across Dean's brow. Dean brow creased.

"Come on, son," Bobby encouraged. "Wake up, Dean."

Dean squinted as he opened up his eyes.

"Hey there, kiddo," Bobby said smiling.

"S'my," Dean hoarsely said. "Where's S'my?"

Jo rushed over to Dean's side. Dean saw the tears in her eyes and misread why they were there. Dean started squirming in the bed. He started getting upset. Tears forming.

"Sammy!" Dean cried.

Jo cupped Dean's face realizing what was happening. "Oh baby, no. Dean. Come on, baby. Look at me." she coaxed frantically wiping the tears from her face.

Dean started hyperventilating.

"Nononono,"Dean gasped out.

"Baby, come on," Jo said. "Calm down baby. Sammy's fine." She tuned Dean's head so he was facing her. "Look at me. Dean, look at me."

Dean opened his eyes.

"Baby, Sammy's fine. He's right here. I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to scare you."

Dean looked over and saw his baby brother sleeping in the bed next to him. Just like when they were in the hospital in Norfolk. Dean reached up and moved Jo's hands from his face and began to sit up. Bobby and Jo tried to keep him in bed, but he was on a mission. He needed to be by his brother. Finally getting out of the bed he walked over to his baby brother. He leaned down by Sam's ear.

"I know deep down you can hear my voice," Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "They say that you have diminished hearing, but I know you will know my voice. Follow my voice and come back. Don't leave me. Not like this. You have to wake up. I'm nothing without my pain in the ass little brother." Tears streaming down Dean's face. Dean straightened back up and went in his pocket and took out Sam's hearing aids. He looked down at them and then carefully put them in Sam's ears. The adults just watched as Dean was so gently putting the hearing aids in Sam's ear. When Dean finished, he put Sam's hand in his and squeezed a little. Not enough to hurt, but just enough pressure to let Sam know that his awesome big brother was here. They all stood where they were, no one saying anything, for a while. Then there is was. A small movement. Dean felt it in his hand. He looked down at his hand and saw the movement. It was slight but it was there. Very slowly Sam's hand began to make the shape a letter. Just one letter. But enough for Dean to know what he wanted. To someone who didn't know, it looked like he was trying to point at the sky. But to Dean, he knew it was the letter D. And with that one motion, Dean knew he had his brother back.

"Sammy." Dean said. "Come on Sammy. Open your eyes."

Jo, Bobby and Christine were all around Sam's bed when they hear Dean. All in anticipation of Sam coming back to the form of consciousness. And as if on cue, Sam's eyes opened and latched on to the only person that mattered in that room; Dean.

"Welcome back kiddo," Dean smiled and said. "I told you. I'd be here when you woke up."

Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

Sam was in the hospital for three more days before he was discharged. Dorothy wanted to make sure that there were no lasting affects to the fact that Sam's heart had stopped while on the operating table. She tried to get Dean to have another CT scan to see what was triggering the seizures but he was not going to leave Sam's side. He wanted Dorothy to find out why Sam's heart stopped in the first place. After a couple of hours, Dorothy found out what happened and explained to Bobby what happened and what went wrong. It turned out that the anesthesiologist wasn't paying attention to the mixture of medication that he gave Sam and gave him too much. That's what caused Sam's heart to stop. Bobby told Jo and Christine. He also told them not to tell Dean. It was one thing to have Dean think that something went wrong during the operation. It's another thing for him to find out that it was human carelessness that caused Sam's heart to stop. And if they thought they have seen the level of Dean's rage when it came to Sam, they would be no stopping Dean from raising havoc in this hospital. It would be Dean's primary mission to kill everyone involved that had any dealing with Sam. So to keep everyone alive and Dean out of jail, Bobby thought it best not to let Dean or Sam in on what happened during the surgery.

_000_0000_000_000_000_000_000_000_

Now back at Bobby's, things start to get back to relatively normal. Each day Sam and Dean are learning more and more sign language from the book Christine gave Sam and from Jo and Christine themselves. Bobby even tried his hand at learning a few words. It became a thing that some parts of the day, there would be no talking and only signing. The boys began to love it. Soon they were communicating with their own signs if they didn't want the adults in the house to know what they were talking about. Slowly they were getting back to where they were before the explosion.

This morning Jo was sitting in the kitchen drinking her coffee and making breakfast for the household. Sam was the first to come downstairs.

" 'morning," Sam said sleepily.

Jo tuned and smiled at Sam. "Good Morning, Sammy. You hungry?"

Sam sat down at the table. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, give me a few minutes. I'm almost done." She turned back around and continued on the breakfast.

Five minutes later, while Jo was plating up the food, Dean emerged in the kitchen.

"Morning," Dean said walking over to the table and sat down, but not before he gently slapped Sam across the back of the head. Sam returned the hit to Dean's arm.

"Alright, you two," Jo said putting the plate of eggs and bacon on the table. "Stop fooling around and eat. You two are going to have a big day today."

Both Dean and Sam looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Well, today, you two are getting registered into a school."

Sam and Dean just looked at each other.

"Don't get overly excited about it," Jo said.

"What school am I going to?" Sam asked.

Jo looked at Sam and smiled. "There is a Deaf school in town that you can go to."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"What about Dean," Jo countered.

"Where will Dean be going?" Sam asked being more specific.

"To the local junior high school," Jo said nonchalantly.

"What?" Sam said.

"NO!," Dean yelled. "That's not happening."

"Dean," Jo calmly said.

"No," Dean said. His anger slowly rising. "You are not separating us."

"Baby," Jo said putting her hand on Dean's arm. "No one is separating you, but Sam is going to need special teaching so that he's not left behind."

"Either I go to the Deaf school, or he comes with me. If that's a problem, then we can leave and I can take care of Sammy by myself. I've done it before. And I can do it again," Dean said, leaving no room for argument.

"Dean," Jo said shocked by Dean's reaction. "You can't stay with Sam forever."

Dean stood up and looked at Sam. **Let's go**, Dean signed. Sam stopped eating and stood up. Dean was already on Sam's side of the table.

"Alright. Alright," Jo conceded. "Dean stop."

Dean stopped in the doorway with Sam in tow. Sam looked up at Dean, as if waiting for his next move. Sam knew that when Dean was like this he meant business and he trusted Dean wholeheartedly and if Dean said they were leaving then he was prepared to go.

Jo walked over to them.

"I'm sorry," Jo said. "I didn't know this means that much to you. Don't leave. Okay. We'll figure something out."

Dean's brow smoothed out with Jo's admission. He took a deep breath before he said his next statement.

"Ms. Jo, I like you a lot. But do not think that I will let any of you try and do anything to Sam. He's my responsibility. Mine alone. If he wants to go to this Deaf school that's fine. If he wants to go to a regular school that's fine too. Either way I'm going to be there. We may not be in the same class, but he knows that being in the same building, if something should happen I'll be right there."

Jo walked over to Sam and Dean. "I'm sorry Dean," she said. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"You can do whatever you want," Dean said. "But Sammy and I stay together."

Jo nodded. "Come back to the table, so that you can finish eating. Please."

Sam tugged at Dean's shirt. Dean looked down at Sam and then back up at Jo. They moved back quietly towards the table and finished their breakfast. Jo watched them from the doorway and truly realized something about them. Even though Sam fully trusted her, Dean did not. To him, she was just another adult that was trying to come between him and his brother. She knew that the only adult that he trusted was Bobby. She knew that if he would ever trust her that she would have to get through his defences and that was going to be tough. But she was a tough chick. And she was just as stubborn, so if she had to play by Dean's rules when it came to Sam, then so be it. She loved them all the same.

_000_000_-000_000_000_000_000_

Jonah has been in Sioux Falls for almost a week now. He decided he wanted to keep an eye on the boys first. He didn't think that going up and killing them, while that old hunter was keeping a watchful eye on them. If this was going to be done, he had to do it right. Just the thought of knowing that they were with Bobby Singer sent chills down his spine. Everyone knew that you didn't mess with Bobby Singer. He knew how to hide the bodies. The Salvage yard was a perfect cover for him. Jonah didn't know until he got there that they were under the gaze of that crazy old hunter. Now his job was going to be a hundred times harder. If he was to kill Sam and Dean, and even that bitch of a waitress, it was going to have to be away from Bobby's house. That was the last place he wanted to do the deed at. Because each scenario that had him doing the deed at Bobby's house all ended with him dead and the boys maybe still alive. So that couldn't happen. So he waited. Sooner or later he would get the chance. And his chance had just come up. He happen to be in the grocery store. He was in one aisle and that bitch was in the other aisle. She was talking to, who he guess was her mom, about enrolling the boys in school. That's it, he thought. He abandoned his basket and walked out of the store with out being noticed by the waitress and her mom. He knew all he had to do now was just wait at Bobby's house, very well hidden, until they left to take them to the school. He didn't have to wait long. He saw everyone crowding into the Bronco to leave the property. He saw that Bobby stayed behind, which made it even more easier for him. He knew they wouldn't be under the watchful eyes of Bobby. He stayed two cars behind them. When they got to the school, they all filed out of the car. And there they were. Sam and Dean. The two biggest pains in his ass. Why they couldn't just die was beyond him. He looked around and saw which school he was at. And he thought, it just couldn't get any better than this. They were at a Deaf school. Which means that they were deaf and they wouldn't hear him coming for them. Things were finally looking up. This is going to be an easy kill now. He smiled at himself. He was starting to get his cocky feel back.

_000_000_000_-000_000_000_0

Sam, Dean, Jo and Christine headed back to the Salvage yard after leaving the school. The boys were enrolled at Sioux Falls School for the Deaf. It didn't take much convincing the school to take in Dean. With his seizures, they thought it best if he was enrolled there as well. They had a full time nurse on duty at the school at all times. And they promised Dean that if anything should happen to either him or Sam that the other would be notified and be brought to the nurses office as well. Dean was okay with that. The ride back home was really quiet. Once they got back to the house, Sam and Dean walked towards the bone yard. Christine and Jo went inside the house.

They were quiet for a while until Sam broke the silence.

"Hey Dean," Sam said.

"Yeah, Sammy."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean stopped walking and grabbed Sam's arm so that he could be facing Dean.

"Nothing," Sam answered resignedly.

"No hey, what's going on in that brain of yours? What's wrong?"

"Do you trust Ms. Jo and Ms. Christine?"

"They okay?" Dean said. "Why are you asking me about them?"

"I was just wondering," Sam said.

"No," Dean said. "No, you're not doing this."

"What? I was just asking."

"You are not telling them anything. You understand me."

"But Dean, maybe they can help."

"No body can help. I am not putting you through that. Okay."

Dean was gripping Sam's arms. "I will take you away from here before I let anyone else get their hands on you.

"Dean, nothing will happen to me. I just thought it would be good if Ms. Jo and Ms. Christine knew what I was.

"They already know what you are. You are a young boy that is going to be starting school in a month. Nothing more."

"But Dean," Sam said.

"I said nothing more," Dean said letting go of Sam's arms and walking off. Sam just stood there and watched Dean walk off. He loved his brother but knew that he couldn't protect him forever. Sooner or later people will know what he was. An abomination. And big brother can't save him from that. No matter how much he tried.

Later on that night, Sam went to Bobby in the study.

"Hey, Bobby," Sam said walking over to the desk.

"Yeah kiddo," Bobby said not even looking up from the book he was reading. "What you need?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam said sitting in the chair that was across from the desk.

Bobby looked up from book and looked at Sam. He saw that whatever was on Sam's mind it was going to require his full attention so he closed the book he was reading and looked at Sam.

"What's on your mind, sport?"

"I want to tell you something," Sam said. "I don't want to lie to you any more."

Bobby brow creased, "What are you talking about?"

"Dean can't protect me by himself."

There was a slamming of the back door and an older brother storming into the study.

"SAM!," Dean said getting towards Sam and Bobby at the desk. Sam jumped in the seat along with Bobby.

"Dean," Sam said. "Calm down."

"What are you doing?" Dean asked. "Don't you trust me? I told you I will take care of you."

"I do," Sam said. "But I think Bobby can help."

Dean looked at his brother. He knew deep down that Sam trusted him. But it hurt that Sam went to Bobby.

"Dean, it's fine," Sam said. "I know what I am and I know you will protect me. But we need help. You can't protect the abomination on your own."

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has favored, alerted and reviewed my story thus far. Please keep the reviews coming! :) They are so appreciated! :) **

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Abomination

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I still don't own Supernatural. They belong to Eric Kripke**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth _for beta'ing my story**

**Chapter 9: The Abomination**

Dean was still standing by Sam, awestruck from what he just heard Sam say. He thought that hearing his dad call Sam that years ago would be the last time that that was said.

"Sammy," Dean's voice was as calm as he could make it. To hide the rage that was brewing inside of him. "I told you you're not.."

"It's okay Dean," Sam said calmly. "I know. Dad was right."

That was it, Bobby couldn't take anymore of this.

"Hold on!," Bobby yelled. "What is all this talk about abominations? What did your dad say to you?"

Dean looked at Bobby and then walked over to the couch and sat down. Bobby looked at how dejected Dean was and realized this was the first time that he had sat on that couch and Sam wasn't attached to his hip. Bobby got up and walked around the desk and sat on the end of it right in front of Sam.

"Okay, what's going on," Bobby asked. "I've never seen you act like this."

"That's because Dean's a very good actor," Sam said.

"Sammy," Dean so wanted Sam to stop talking.

"Nobody ever notices me," Sam said. "And I'm fine with that. Dean does and that's what matters. Dad never does. Dad says I'm an abomination." Tears pricking his eyes.

"Sammy," Dean said looking down. "Please stop. Stop calling yourself that. You are not an abomination."

"Dad says I am," Sam said looking over at Dean.

"Okay," Bobby said. "Sam, why would John think your an...that?"

"Because I killed Mom," Sam said.

"Sammy, stop." Dean was on the verge of tears. He didn't want Sam believing those lies. "Dad lied to you. There was nothing anybody could have done. It wasn't your fault."

"Dad said..."

"I don't give a rat's ass what Dad said! You are my brother. I take care of you. I will always take care of you."

"I don't want to hurt you like I did Mom," Sam said.

"You won't. You didn't hurt mom," Dean said. "Have you ever hurt me before?" Sam shook his head. "Right, you've never hurt me, and I know you would never hurt me, or Bobby, or even Ms. Jo and Ms. Christine."

"But, Dean..."

"Oh, God, I hate that dad made you believe this."

"It's the truth," Sam said.

"No!," Dean said. "No, Sammy, it's not."

"Okay, Sam,"Bobby said reaching out and touching his shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what your dad tells you?"

"That I killed mom," Sam said. "That she died in my nursery. If I wasn't born..."

"Sammy,"Dean cutting Sam off. "Stop. It's not true."

"It's okay Dean," Sam said. "Dad doesn't love me. Not like he loves you. I know. I love you that you try to protect me from him and you want me to believe that he loves me. But I know he doesn't. He told me he doesn't."

Dean looks at his brother with tears swimming in his eyes that have yet to fall. He so hated what his father did to Sam. All Dean wanted was for Sam to know that he was loved. That all the things that Dad had told him were lies. He didn't kill their mom. It wasn't his fault that she burned on the ceiling. Dad drilled that into his head so much that he's now believing it.

Flashback

_Sam and Dean were asleep in the bed when John came into the motel that they were living at at the time. He walked over to his sleeping sons and had mixed feelings for the two forms that were in the bed. He loved his son, but loathed that thing that laid next to him. He hated that that thing had his perfect son's undying love and devotion. He so wanted to rip that thing off the face of the planet but the love of his son, he realized, was greater than the hatred he had for that abomination that laid next to him. John left the doorway and went into the other room and decided to lay down and get some rest before the boys woke up and he would have to make their breakfast._

_Later on that morning, Dean woke up and turned to his baby brother._

_"Come on, Sammy," Dean shook Sam's shoulder. "Wakey. Wakey."_

_Sam began to stir and stretch to his brother's hand. He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking at him, smiling._

_"Come on Squirt," Dean said. "It's time to get ready for school. Don't want to be late for your first day of Second Grade."_

_Sam stretched and again and smiled at Dean. He was so excited that he was going to school. He knew he was going to be as smart as his big brother. Sam got out of the bed and went to the duffel to get out his clothes that he was going to wear. Dean followed suit. He got his clothes. Dean told Sam to go to the bathroom so that he could get ready for school. That he was going to the kitchen and make their breakfast. Sam did what he was told and went in the bathroom to get cleaned up. Dean walked into the kitchen and got the surprise of his life._

_"DAD!" Dean ran to his father's opened arms._

_John picked his son up in his arms with great ease. And they hugged each other._

_"Dad," Dean had the biggest grin on his face. "When did you get home?"_

_"Last night," John said putting Dean back down on the floor. "Where's Sam?"_

_Dean didn't notice the change in his dad's voice when he asked about Sam. He was just glad that his dad was there to take him and his brother to school on their first day._

_"In the bathroom getting ready." Dean said walking over to the refrigerator and started getting things together for their breakfast._

_"Dean," John said. "Leave it. Go get ready for school. I'll make you and Sam breakfast."_

_"Oh, okay," Dean said putting the food he took out of the refrigerator on the table and walked out of the kitchen._

_When Dean got back to their room Sam was just coming out of the bathroom, his shirt all twisted around. Dean looked at his baby brother and just smiled. It looked like he got dressed in a rush. Dean walked over and straighten out Sam's clothes._

_"Listen," Dean pulling Sam's shirt the right way. "Dad's home." The biggest grin was on Sam's face. Dean couldn't help but smile at him. "Why don't you go and help dad with breakfast while I get ready."_

_Sam ran out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Dean went in the bathroom. Sam turned into the kitchen and saw his dad standing at the stove sprinkling something on the eggs he was making for them._

_"Daddy," Sam said running into the kitchen._

_"Sam stop!"_

_Sam stopped so suddenly he almost fell on the floor._

_"What are you doing?" John said turning to look at Sam._

_"I wanted to see you," Sam backed up. He didn't like it when his dad yelled._

_"What have I told you about running?"_

_Sam put his head down. "I'm sorry, daddy." Tears pricking his eyes. "I just wanted to say I missed you."_

_John silently shivered in disgusts. He looked back down at the tin container he was holding and sprinkled another spoonful on the eggs and then capped the container and put it in his pocket. He looked down at Sam and saw how sad he was. John had a thought. As much as it pained him he was going to be a dad to Sam. Just this once._

_"Sam, come here," John squatted down with opened arms._

_Sam ran over to his dad and wrapped his arms around his neck. John embraced his son and stood up. The first time in a long time. For a split second, while John was holding that small body in his arms, smelling his hair that tickled his nose, his harden heart soften just a little. And for a split second his embrace tightened, but then he remembered what he was and that feeling was gone. He silently cursed himself for that moment of weakness. He had a job to do._

_"You want to help me with breakfast?"_

_Sam nodded in John's neck. John turned and took Sam towards the stove and showed Sam what he was making. Sam saw the spoon._

_"Dad," Sam said with his head on his dad's shoulder. "What's that?" Pointing at the spoon that laid by the frying pan that had their scrambled eggs in it._

_John looked at the spoon and then picked it up. "This," holding the spoon in front of Sam. "A new seasoning. I'm giving it to you and your brother. You want to taste it?"_

_Sam pulled his head up and nodded his head. John put the spoon in Sam's mouth and gave him a little. Sam licked his lips and smiled a little._

_"It taste like nuts," Sam smiled. "D'n likes nuts. Given me some."_

_"Like a good brother should," John said putting Sam down on the floor. "You ready to eat?"_

_"Yeah," Sam said getting in the chair. "Well go get Dean and tell him breakfast is ready."_

_Sam got back up and ran out of the kitchen yelling for Dean. After a few minutes, both Sam and Dean walked back into the kitchen and there were already two plates of eggs and toast sitting on the table waiting for them. They sat down and ate their food. Then they got ready to leave. John told Dean to go ahead to school that he would take Sam to school. Dean said goodbye to his brother and left. Sam was still sitting at the table when Dean left._

_"Daddy," Sam called out. "When are we leaving?"_

_John walked back in the kitchen. He was carrying a box._

_"What's that, daddy?"_

_John looked at the little boy sitting at the table. What Sam saw look back at him began to scare him. All of a sudden he wanted Dean. The loving dad he knew just an half an hour ago was not the man standing in front of him now. Sam was truly scared._

_Later on that day, Dean came home from school. When Dean opened the door, he was greeted with a crying baby brother that clung to him and would not let him go._

_"Sammy," Dean was now really worried. He didn't know why Sam was crying. "Dad. Dad!"_

_There was no answer. Dean looked down at his sobbing brother and wondered where their father was. He just knew that his dad wouldn't just leave him alone. "Dad! DAD!"_

_Dean squatted down on his knees in front of his baby brother and pried Sam away from him._

_"Sammy," Dean said cupping Sam's face. "Where's dad? Where's dad, Sammy?"_

_" M'sorry D'n," cried Sam. "It's all my fault."_

_"What's all your fault?" Dean inquired. "Sam, what's going on?"_

_"Daddy said he doesn't love me," Sam cried. "He said that it was my fault?"_

_"What was your fault?" Dean asked, but all Sam did was wrap his arms around Dean's neck. "Come on, Sammy, please tell me what's going on?"_

_"I...killed...Mom," Sam wheezed out in his brother's neck. "I'm sorry I caused you not to have a mom."_

_"Sammy," Dean said pulling Sam away from him. "What are you talking about?"_

_Sam didn't say anything he just lowered his head and cried some more. Dean was completely heartbroken. Dean just embraced his sobbing baby brother in his arms. He didn't know what to do. Who would tell Sam those lies? Why would someone just want to hurt his baby brother like that? Dean just held his brother and tried to calm him down._

_"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said rocking Sam in his arms. "Big brother will make it all better. I promise."_

_Sam gripped Dean's jacket that he still had on since he came home from school._

_The next day, Sam and Dean were asleep in the bed when John came back home. Again, John went to their room door to look in on his son, but this time he saw something that totally enraged him. Dean was sitting up at the headboard his head tilted to the side asleep. And that unholy thing curled up next to his Dean. The rage that John was feeling couldn't be contained anymore. He walked over to the bed. John was about to grab up Sam and toss him out of bed when he looked up and saw a pair of emerald green eyes looking at him._

_"Dad," Dean sleepily said. "What are you doing?" Groggily sitting up from the headboard. "What's wrong?"_

_John could feel the rage seeping through every pore of his body, but he didn't want to upset Dean so he backed off._

_"Nothing, son," John said through clenched teeth. "Go back to sleep." John straighten himself up._

_He was about to walk out of the room when he turned back to Dean._

_"Son," John called._

_"Yeah, dad."_

_"Why are you two in the same bed?"_

_"Sammy was upset," Dean said fully awake now carding his hand through Sam's hair._

_That action just seemed to turn John's stomach. He hated seeing his boy around that thing. He hated that he brought it home from the hospital._

_"Something really upset him when I got home from school yesterday," Dean said taking John out of his thoughts._

_"Dean, you have to stop doing this."_

_"Doing what," Dean said looking up at his dad._

_"This," John said waving his hands at Dean and Sam. "When you were scared, I didn't coddle you. You don't need to coddle Sam. He's old enough to sleep in his own bed. Now go back to your bed."_

_Dean looked at his father. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "This is my bed."_

_"Well, then put your brother back in his," John said._

_"No. I'm not going to wake him up. Do you know how long it took me to get him calmed down enough to go to sleep. He's staying right here."_

_"Excuse me," John said walking back over to the bed. "What did you just say to me?"_

_Dean's resolved didn't waiver from his dad's threatening tone. He watched his dad walk back over to Sam's side of the bed. He began to reach down to grab Sam when something cold and sharp poked at his father's arm. Dean's facial expression never changed._

_"Son."_

_"If you touch Sammy and wake him up," Dean said in an eerie calm voice. "It will be the last thing you feel on your right arm. You told me many of times to look out for Sammy. I intend to do that. I will always lookout for my baby brother. I will not let him get hurt. I will protect him from anyone that tries to hurt him. Even if it means protecting Sammy from you. Now back away from him."_

_John didn't want to test his son's resolve on the matter of Sam, but he knew this wasn't going to work. He needed his oldest son. He didn't want that abomination. But now John's heart truly broke. In that small instant, he just knew that if he was going to get rid of Sam he was going to have to go through Dean. And that he just didn't want to do. He backed away from the bed and walked out of the room. Dean pulled his big hunting knife from under the covers and placed it on his lap and looked over at Sam. He couldn't believe he had just threatened his father. It didn't surprise him that he threatened someone when it came to Sammy. He would do that in a heart beat. What upset him at that moment was that he had to threaten his father. For the first time he was worried about Sammy when it came to their dad. Dean looked down at his baby brother and saw he didn't even wake from that little incident with their dad. Dean knew at that moment that he wouldn't let him out of his sight. He would protect him with his life. It broke his heart when he came home from school yesterday and he wasn't going to let that happen again._

Present Time

Dorothy was in her lab running cultures on the samples that she had taken from the tumours removed from Sam and Dean Winchester. She put the slides under the microscope and looked at them with a critical eye. She looked up from the microscope, ice water filling her veins and moved away from the table. She turned and rushed to her office to pull her medical book from the shelf behind her desk. When she found the book she was looking for she returned to the lab. She thumbed through the book until she found what she was looking for. She almost dropped he book when she found out what it was. She couldn't believe it so she looked in the eye piece again. And it was confirmed what those boys had. She couldn't believe it. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello...hey Bobby...I need you to come down here...It's about Sam and Dean...Now, please...Okay." Dorothy said and hung up the phone.

Being around hunters all her life, she knew it was time to make back-ups. When she saw what was under that microscope, she knew. Now it was time to protect herself as well as Sam and Dean Winchester. It was amazing, she though. How two little boys could just wrap themselves around your heart like that. That you would be willing to sacrifice any and everything for those boys. She smiled at the thought and then went back to work. She grabbed up Sam and Dean's tumour culture samples and put them in an sterile envelope and tore a page out of her book and also put that in the envelope. She sealed it and wrote an address on it and put it in her outbox mailbox and returned to her office. She knew once she saw that she may be getting unwanted visitors. It never failed when someone was trying to hurt or kill someone in the 'Hunter's' world. This wouldn't be the first time she's had to protect the information that came through her doors, and she certainly didn't want these to be her last.

She walked back to her office when she was stopped in the hall way.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me," he said.

She stopped in her tracks and turned towards the voice. When she saw who it was, her face dropped.

"Oh my God." She said.

_0000_0000_-0000_000_000_00_

Bobby walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room where Christine and Jo were sitting watching television. Sam and Dean were upstairs taking a nap after Sam's confession of what his dad said. They both seemed worn out and Bobby suggested that they get some rest. As much as Dean protested, he didn't want Sam out of his sight so he agreed since Sam wanted to lay down.

"Hey," Bobby said to the two ladies sitting on the couch.

"What's up Bobby," Jo said.

"Dorothy just called," Bobby said walking over handing her he phone. "She's got something. I think she got the results about the tumors. I'm headed to the clinic to see what's going on. I should be back shortly."

"Alright, Bobby," Christine said. "Be careful."

Bobby smiled and turned and walked away.

About fifteen minutes later, Christine got up from the couch.

"Mom," Jo said. She started fidgeting with her ear. "Where are you going?"

**I'm going to go check on the boys**.

Christine turned and headed out of the living room. Before leaving she turned and faced Jo and stomped her foot. Jo looked at her mom, her brow creased.

**Check your ears.**

After that Christine headed upstairs. Jo sighed and got up and walked to the kitchen. She went to the counter and pulled out a saucer plate. She pulled her hair back. She grabbed the chopsticks that were on the counter from last nights dinner and made a make-shift bun in her hair revealing her ears. There she pulled out her hearing aids and placed them on the plate. She couldn't hear like she could before. She could hear a little but everything was muffled like if you had blood rushed to your ears. She inspected her hearing aids and made sure they were clean of wax and debris.

Christine got to the boys' room door and opened it. There she saw the sweetest thing in the world. She couldn't help but smile. Dean was sitting up at the head of the bed with his legs under the covers. Sam was curled up under the covers next to his brother. All she could really see was his curly brown hair poking out from under the covers. Both of them asleep. She wanted to go in there and try and lay Dean down so he would be flat, but she didn't want to upset him by waking him up, so she decided against it.

_-0000_000_000_000_000_-000_000_

Jo was just finishing cleaning her hearing aids when she was grabbed from behind. Someone had their hand across her mouth and the other arm was around her waist. She could feel the person's chest on her back and she was pulled closer to them. Then she felt his breath on her neck. She couldn't understand what they were saying, but she knew it wasn't good.

"Did you miss me, love," Jonah said with his face so close to her neck. Jo struggling in his arms. "I really missed you. We're going to have some fun."

**TBC**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who have alerted, favored and reviewed my story! :) You have made me a very happy woman. **

**Please leave a review! They so make me smile when you do! :)**

**A/N: I posted a one-shot earlier today. If you get a chance I would love for you to read it and let me know what you think of it! :) It's called, "Fixing What is Broken"**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all! **

**Mandancie! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Dean's Calming Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I just bring them out to play! :)**

**As always, can't thank my beta enough: AlElizabeth! Just totally awesome! **

**Chapter 10: Dean's Powers**

"Did you miss me, love?" Jonah said with his face so close to her neck. Jo struggling in his arms. "I surely missed you. We're going to have some fun."

Jo struggled under the weight that was behind her. Her brain began to soar. She was racking her brain to see what happened next. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth made it seem like he was the only one.

Earlier:

Jonah was in his motel room when he got a knock at the door. Knowing that no one should know where he was, he pulled out his gun and cracked the door open. When he saw who it was, he pursed his lips, sighed and opened the door all the way so that the visitor could enter.

"What are you doing here?" Jonah asked putting his gun in the back of his waistband of is jeans.

"Why do you think?" Derrick said. "How do you think they got the Impala back?"

"You were here this whole time?"

"No." Derrick said sitting on the bed. "I came to drop off the Impala and I saw the rugrats. Both of them. Why do you think you're here?"

"So you're the one giving Michael all that info? Awesome." Jonah sat down in the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I know who is taking care of them. I also know if you want to take the boys, it needs to be now."

Jonah huffed out a laugh.

"Are you kidding?" Jonah said. "Do you know who they are staying with?"

"Yeah. So?" Derrick shrugged his shoulders.

"So?" Jonah couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Bobby Singer. You don't want to mess with Bobby Singer."

"The old drunk," Derrick commented, clearly underestimating the veteran hunter.

"He could kill you and hide the body and you would never be found unless he decides," Jonah corrected.

"Those are just rumors that someone spewed out to make him bigger than he is."

Jonah stood up and walked over to Derrick.

"Are you serious?" Jonah yelled. "Have you ever dealt with Bobby?"

"No," Derrick said with such calmness. "And I could care less what people say about some old coot."

"See," Jonah said waving his finger. "It's attitudes like that that could get you killed. And killed quickly. I'm warning you, don't get in Bobby's way. Especially when it comes to them boys. They are under the protection of Bobby Singer, so trying to get those boys from his house is a suicide mission."

"Let me take care of that," Derrick said calmly. "You just be ready when the time comes."

Derrick got up and walked back out of the motel room.

_0000_-0000_0000_0000_-0000_000_

_"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me?" he said._

_She stopped in her tracks and turned towards the voice. When she saw who it was, her face dropped._

_"Oh my God!" She exclaimed._

"Hello, Dorothy," Derrick said.

"What are you doing here?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm just a messenger. Come with me," Derrick said holding out his hand.

Dorothy backed up.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be," Derrick said walking towards her. "Just come with me. He wants to see you."

"I don't want to see him," Dorothy said still backing up. "I thought I made that abundantly clear. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

"Well, that is not my problem," Derrick said getting ever so closer to her. "He wants to see you, so I am just doing what he wants. Now you can either come on your own, or I carry you. Either way your going to see him."

Dorothy turned to run, but Derrick was on her in a split second, wrapping his arms around her chest.

"Let me go!" Dorothy struggled, thrashing about.

Derrick put one arm around her waist and his other hand around her neck. When he tightened his grip around her neck, her struggling came down a notch. Dorothy knew this hold very well. She didn't like it. She's seen Derrick use this hold on someone before and he killed them with it. The more the person struggled the tighter the grip became around their neck. Sooner or later the person would either pass out from lack of air or they would thrash so much that they would break their necks. She witness the latter and was still a little traumatize by it. Hence, her acquiescence.

"Now," Derrick whispered in her ear. "Are you going to come like an adult or am I going to have to carry you like the baby you're acting like?"

Dorothy practically went limp in Derrick's arms. Silent tears fell down her face. With his arms still wrapped around her, their bodies pressed firmly together they walked out of the clinic and into the awaiting van that was parked outside the door.

She didn't want to see this man again. She had so hoped that the last time would have been the last, but like anything; no such luck.

_0000_0000_0000_00000_

Jonah went to Bobby's place like Derrick told him to. Derrick told him to wait until he got the 'all clear' to go in the house. Jonah was really skeptical about being in front of Bobby's place. Then, as if lady luck was on his side, he saw Bobby walking out of the house and getting into his truck, alone. That meant that the women and the boys were alone. Perfect, Jonah thought.

When he saw the truck disappear around the corner, Jonah knew he only had a small window to do what needed to be done: Kill those boys. He moved into his car that he had parked across the street and drove to the salvage yard and parked right outside the gate. He got out and slowly walked out of the car and quietly walked towards the back door. He saw Jo walk over to the sink and pull something out of her ears. When he saw that, he just knew that luck was really on his side. Everything was really working for him. He saw those hearing aids and knew that this was going to be a cake-walk. He got in the house and slowly walked up on an unsuspecting Jo. Then just as quickly as he was quiet he grabbed her up.

"_Did you miss me, love?" Jonah said with his face so close to her neck. Jo struggling in his arms. "I surely missed you. We're going to have some fun."_

_Jo struggled under the wait that was behind her. Her brain began to soar. She was racking her brain to see what happened next. She tried to scream but the hand over her mouth made it seem like he was the only one._

She struggled and squirmed and twisted to get out of his arms. She brought her arms back and was trying to claw and scratch at his head and arms. Anything to get away from whomever was holding her. Then she felt her feet get swept from under her and both she and her attacker went straight to the floor. Still struggling, she found herself being turned on her back. When she saw who it was, Jo really started scratching and kicking. She got of a shot to his groin but it wasn't as much force as she wanted. It only made Jonah more angry. Straddling her and pinning her arms above her head, Jonah leaned down till where he was almost on top of her. Then there was a loud crack. Jo looked at Jonah and saw the expression drastically change. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed on top of her. Jo looked up over Jonah's shoulder and saw that her mom was standing over them with a cast iron skillet in her hand. Jo pushed the unconscious Jonah off of her.

**Are you okay**, Christine signed.

Jo nodded. **I'm just mad. He came here for the boys. Oh my God, where are they?**

**They're fine. I just left from up there.**

Jo ran passed her mom and ran upstairs towards the boys room. When she got to the room, she saw that the bed was empty.

"MOMMA!," Jo screamed running down the stairs.

Christine walked over to the end of the stairs and met Jo running down them.

**What's wrong?**

**There not in the room.**

Jo walked passed her mother again and walked over to the form on the floor. Jonah was beginning to come to. She walked over to him and pulled her leg back as far as she could humanly possible and swung her leg so that her foot could make contact with Jonah's face.

**WHERE! ARE! THEY!**, Jo signed, continuing with the barrage of kicks. "WHERE! ARE! THEY!"

Christine was at Jo's side in an instant. She started pulling Jo back away from Jonah.

"What did you do with my babies," Jo screamed,her eyes swimming with tears, again being pulled back by her mom.

"JOANNE!," Christine yelled pulling Jo back towards the counter. Christine stands in front of her.

**What are you saying?! You can't do this.**

**They are NOT upstairs. They're gone. He's the one that came at me at the diner. He aims to kill them. That can't happen. Not to them.**

"Jo, stop," Christine calmly said grasping Jo's wrists. "We'll find them. He never made it upstairs."

Jo lowered her head to her mom's shoulder and quietly sobbed.

"They are all I have," Jo sobbed in her mom's arms.

"Oh baby," Christine said knowing that Jo couldn't hear her. "They're not yours. They're not yours. I'm so sorry baby."

_000_000_000_000_000_000_

"D'n," Sam said but was quickly stopped with Dean cupping his hand over his mouth. Dean shook his head.

"D'n", muffled behind Dean's hand. Dean moved his hand a little. "It's too dark. We can't sign."

Dean looked down at his brother, and he knew he was scared. Dean could feel Sam on the verge of hyperventilating. He lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. Sam looked up at Dean. Dean knew Sam was scared. Hell, he was scared too, but he knew they had to calm down. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on his chest.

"I know you can't see my mouth," Dean lulled out with overwhelming calmness. "But you can feel it in my chest. We are going to be alright. Everything is going to be just fine."

Dean radiated a calmness that seemed to feel the space that they were in. Huddled in the closet, Dean could feel Sam calming down. His breathing coming under control. Dean smiled. Tell me that I can't communicate with my brother, Dean thought.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Bobby got out of his truck and headed into the clinic. When he walked in, he saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Dorothy," Bobby called out.

Moving around the counter to the door that lead to her office. He opened up the door and his sense of something not being right kicked in. There was a different air about the place. When he walked towards Dorothy's office he noticed that it was empty, but there were subtle things around the office to let Bobby know that things were not right, even though it seemed that way.

Bobby knew Dorothy for years. He prided himself in knowing almost everything about the people that he dealt with on a regular basis. Especially when it came down to hunting. And with Bobby walking in the office there was one thing that just caught his eye; Dorothy's purse. It wasn't no big huge monstrosity that he's seen most women wear. Actually, Dorothy's was very subtle, if not unrecognizable. The only reason Bobby knew what it was and that that small contraption was her purse because he's seen her with it countless times. He knew she would never ever leave without that purse. And to make matters worse, he just realized that her car was outside, that's why he didn't understand that something was wrong until he got inside the clinic. Bobby walked over to Dorothy's desk and picked up her purse, and that's when he saw it.

There was a sealed envelope under her purse. It had his name on it. When he saw that, his heart sank in his stomach. She just left Bobby something that she knew he would understand. She let him know in that one little gesture that she found out something and that who ever it was was after her.

He once taught her that if ever there was something after her or if she didn't feel safe to leave something that would let someone know that something was wrong. After Bobby saved Dorothy from a abusive relationship he told her to do this. And seeing her purse, the note and the fact that her car was outside, everything just clicked. Her husband was back.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean kept his head on Sam's for a long while. Sam's grip on Dean's shirt began to get lax. Sam could feel total calmness all around him. He knew it was coming from his brother. That calmness started to spread all over the house.

Downstairs:

Christine, still trying to hold Jo back and get her to calm down, was the first to feel it. A small faint smile crept across her lips. She couldn't explain it. Even though there was someone in this house who was now currently unconscious wanting to do harm to her, her daughter and those boys, she couldn't help but to feel calm.

Jo looked at her mom and saw the relax manner that she was in. She didn't understand what was going on. Then she felt it. She got out of her mom's grip and walked over to the stairs.

"Mom," Jo said much calmer now. "Keep an eye on him. I'll be right back."

Jo didn't wait for her mom to respond before she was climbing the stairs. She walked back to the room where the boys stayed. There she stood in the doorway and that calmness feeling that she felt downstairs was now ten-folded in the doorway. She walked into the room and followed the feelings she was experiencing. When she got to the closet, she wouldn't even be able to describe how she felt. The feeling of euphoria was so strong. When she opened the closet, she saw Sam and Dean crouched on the floor. Even though she looked like she was going to collapse on the floor and go to sleep, both Dean and Sam looked like they were in totally awareness.

"Baby," Jo slurred out. Outstretched her arms.

Dean smiled. He let go of Sam and let him go into Jo waiting arms. The built up anxiety that she had of not knowing where they were just totally dissipated when Sam jumped into her arms. She picked him up and wrapped an arm around his waist as he put his arms around her neck. Jo looked down at Dean and held out her other hand. She knew Dean probably felt that he was too old for cuddling, but today that what she wanted. That's what she needed.

"Dean," Jo cried still holding out her hand.

Dean got up and to Jo and he allowed her to embrace him. She so needed to have both boys in her arms. That scare she had when she thought they were gone really scared her. She kissed Sam on the cheek and Dean on the top of the head.

Dean allowed his wall to come down and melted into her hug, because he too was just as scared as Sam and Jo.

_0000_0000_00000_00000_

Bobby walked back to his truck with the sealed envelope and Dorothy's purse. He brought the truck to life and drove out of the parking lot. He began the trek back to his house.

Christine was standing by the sink facing the wall. She just couldn't get over the feeling of being the most relax that she's felt in a long time. She didn't even notice that Jonah was beginning to come out of unconsciousness.

Bobby pulled into the salvage yard and parked the truck. He looked over at the sealed envelope. He picked it up and opened it. He read the note that was clearly from Dorothy. The more he read the angrier he got.

"This can not be happening," Bobby started talking to no one. "It's a lie. Who would do this? Not to their own children."

Bobby pulled out the other items in that envelope. They were lab results for both Sam and Dean's biopsy from the tumors that were removed. Bobby read the findings. His blood was literally boiling. He couldn't believe it. Not Sam and Dean. Not John Winchester. Their own daddy. He could've left them here if there was ever a problem. Hell, he could have left them at Blue Ridge.

"DAMN YOU, JOHN WINCHESTER," Bobby screamed, hitting the steering wheel. "These are your boys!"

_000_-0000_0000_0000_0_

Jonah comes back to the land of consciousness. He sees only one person standing in front of him. And they have their back turned. He reach for the gun that he kept in his sock. He slowly and quietly pulls the gun out and aims it for the back of Christine.

Jo walked over to the bed and put Sam down on the bed. She ushered Dean to sit next to his brother. She cupped both of their faces and was just content on just looking at them. Then there is was a slamming of a door and a loud bang of a gunshot.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone that has made this just the most awesome story to write! :) The responses I'm getting from all of you just inspire me to work even harder on the next chapter. Thank you very much! **

**To all who have favored, followed and were kind enough to leave a review; THANK YOU!**

**Please be kind. Let me know what you think! :) Leave a review!**

**Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Loss of a Mentor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, I just like to borrow them on occasion. :)**

**Couldn't do this with out my awesome beta; AlElizabeth. Thanks so much! :)**

**Chapter 11: Loss of a Mentor**

A gun shot sounds all over the house. Sam and Dean look at each other. They were about to get up when Jo sits them back down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jo whispered.

"BRING THOSE BASTARDS DOWN HERE," Jonah yelled. "NOW!"

Sam gripped Dean's shirt. Jo walked over towards the door.

"Stay here," Jo said walking out of the room.

Dean looked over at Sam. He knew him calming him down before was gone. Sam was scared again. Dean stood up. Sam right behind him holding on tight to his shirt. He knew he didn't want to risk Sam getting hurt. Dean knew he would have to go alone, so he grabbed Sam's hand and pried it off of his shirt.

"No!" Sam cried. "What are you doing?" Sam trying his best to hold on to Dean's shirt.

"Sammy, no," Dean said calmly. "I want you to stay here." Dean gets Sam's hand loose and he cups Sam's face. "I want you to stay here."

"But D'n..."

"No matter what," Dean said lowering his forehead on to Sam's. "Stay here."

Sam began to calm down again. Dean stood up and before he removed his hands from Sam, he pulled out Sam's hearing aids.

Dean walked over to the door, then looked back at Sam.

**Stay. No matter what.**

Sam nods. Dean walks out of the door.

"Where are they?!" Jonah yells.

Jo just looks at her mom. Tears streaming down her face. Christine has Bobby in her arms. Whatever calming feelings she had a moment ago was gone. She was pressing the dish towel right under Bobby's collarbone.

"Oh my God!" Jo cried out.

She looked over at Jonah, who had his gun on Christine and Bobby. Jonah was sitting on the floor. His vision was still swimming from the hit on the head.

"Alright," Jonah said. "I didn't want to do this like this." Jonah got his self up from the floor and walked over to Jo. He grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Where. Are. The. Bastards?" Jonah enunciated every word.

Jo didn't say anything. Jonah was losing his patience so he turned her around so that they could head upstairs. When they turned around, there was Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

_Sam's POV_

Sam sat there on the bed for a minute and couldn't take it anymore. He had to be with his brother. He hated it that Dean took his hearing aids so he couldn't hear what was happening. He walked over to the door and opened it. He looked out and didn't see Dean so he walked out and slowly walked over towards the stairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, he could see Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs with his hands up.

Slowly Sam walked down the stairs. The closer he got to Dean, the more anxious he became.

_Dean's POV_

Dean watches at Jonah walks over towards the stairs with a gun on Jo.

"Where is the other one?" Jonah asks Dean.

Dean doesn't say anything. He just looks at him.

"Ahh," Jonah said looking up the stairs. "There he is."

Dean put his head down. He had told his brother to stay in the room, but Sam being Sammy he just couldn't stay far away from Dean. Dean shook his head and then looked up the stairs to see Sam walking down towards him. Dean looked at him his brow creased and his lips pursed._ I thought I told you to stay in the room_. Sam looked at Dean with his patented puppy-dog eyes. _I had to find you._ Dean shook his head and held out his hand for his brother. When Sam got close enough, Dean grabbed his wrist and guided Sam behind him and Sam grabbed the back of his shirt.

_0000_-0000_0000_0000_

Jonah watched the boys move towards one another and then ushered them with Jo still in his arms to the kitchen. When they all got in the doorway, Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks. What they saw, they couldn't believe. Bobby had been shot. He was unconscious in Christine's arms. Sam let go of Dean's shirt and walked over to Bobby. He was shaking from head to toe. Dean was frozen where he stood. Neither boy have ever seen Bobby in this state before. Bobby doesn't get hurt. Bobby doesn't bleed. In the boys minds, Bobby is invincible. Dad gets hurt. Dad gets shot. Not Bobby.

Jonah and Jo walk in the kitchen just when Sam turns with his back to Bobby and Christine. A mask of rage slips over Sam's youthful features. There was a strange energy in the room. Sam just stares at Jonah. Jonah's grip on Jo loosen on her arm. Once she gets leeway she pulls her arm from him and walks over to the counter and put her hearing aids back in. that's when she hears it. There was a low guttural sound coming from Sam. She tries to walk over to Sam but there is something around him that is keeping her from him. This energy that is around him made it hard for Jo to get close to Sam. She walked over towards Dean, who was still standing by the door staring at an unconscious Bobby. Jo cupped Dean's face trying to get his attention, calling his name over and over, but he didn't move nor acknowledged her.

Jonah was beginning to shake. He didn't know what was happening to him. He had his gun pointed at Sam but he didn't have control of his limbs. He couldn't move from the spot he was in but he could feel himself shaking. Jonah started moaning.

"Oh my God!" Christine barely gasped out.

Jo looked over at her mom. She was still holding Bobby on the floor but was looking at Jonah. Jo looked over at Jonah. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was blood everywhere. He was bleeding from every orifice from his body. His eyes. His nose. His mouth. He was choking on his own blood.

Jo let go of Dean and walked towards Sam but not too close. She looked at Sam and saw that he was bleeding from his nose.

"Oh, dear God!" Jo gasped.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_-0000_

Michael was sitting at his desk, when he felt a surge of energy around his office. He put the pin down and stood up and walked over towards the window.

"Sammy," Michael said. "Is that you?"

Michael blinked his eyes and they turned yellow and then back to their natural brown. There was a knock on the door. Michael walked back towards the desk and sat down.

"Come," Michael said.

The door opened and Derrick walked in with Dorothy by his side.

"Well, if it isn't my long lost wife," Michael said.

_0000_0000_0000_-0000_0000_

Dean just couldn't believe what he was seeing. There is never anything wrong with Bobby. He's always been the one that fixed them up when they were sick or hurt. Dean couldn't think. It was like the only thing he could see was Bobby. He felt some hands on him, but just didn't register it. The hands were shaking his head a little and trying to move it. All Dean knew he wouldn't take his eyes off of Bobby. Then, something sounded like it was far off. It sounded like his name. Slowly and slowly it got louder and louder. _Dean, Dean, come on sweetie. You have to stop your brother. Sam needs you. Come back to me._

The voice grew louder and louder, as though someone was turning up the volume on a radio. Dean started to come back. He started to see other things besides Bobby. He loosened a little and turned and was looking at Jo.

"Come back to me baby," Jo said, trying to not panic. "Sammy needs you. Dean."

"Ms. Jo," Dean slurred.

"Dean," Jo had panic in her voice. "You've got to get to your brother."

Slowly Dean's head began to clear. He could see and hear what was going on around him.

"Dean," Jo yelled. "Get your brother."

Dean looked at Jo and then over at Sam. He was standing in the middle of the kitchen shaking. Dean slowly moved his hands up and pulled away from Jo. Slowly, he moved over towards Sam.

"S'my," Dean slurred out. He walked closer to Sam.

Dean got closer to Sam than Jo could. She watched from the side. Dean walked over to Sam. Dean stood in front of him. He pulled one of his sleeves over his hand and pinched Sam's bleeding nose, while he cupped Sam's face with his other hand. Sam made no notice that Dean was standing in front of him. Dean lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching. Dean could feel the anger radiating from Sam in waves, like heat. He knew he had to calm Sam down. Jonah collapsed on the floor, clearly dead. No one could have survived losing that much blood.

Jo and Christine looked at each other and then they looked at the boys standing in the middle of the room. Dean still had his sleeved hand on Sam's bloody nose. Sam moved his head back and looked up at Dean. Dean could see the tears in Sam's eyes. He moved his other hand to Sam's neck and gave him a reassuring squeeze. Sam put his head down on Dean's chest and cried.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean soothed out. "It's okay."

_000_000_000_-000_000_000_000_

"Come," Michael said to Dorothy. "Have a seat. I've been waiting for you."

Dorothy stood there for a minute. Derrick grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the desk. Her legs began to work and she walked over towards the desk. Michael sat down behind the desk. Dorothy sat across from him.

"So,"Michael started. "How long has it been? You look well."

"What do you want, Michael," Dorothy asked. "Why am I here?"

"You are taking care of two boys. I need to know what you found out about them."

"What are you talking about? Found what about them," Dorothy utterly confused. "Michael, what are you talking about."

"Sam and Dean Winchester," Michael said.

"What about them?"

"Where are they?"

Dorothy looked at her now ex-husband in confusion. 'Where are they?' she thought. He knew perfectly well where those boys were.

"What are you trying to pull?" Dorothy stated. "You know where they are, or you wouldn't have brought me here. What is it you truly want?"

"Alright," Michael nodded. "Alright, Dorothy. I know you did a biopsy on both tumours that you found in both boys. I want to know what you found out."

"How did you know about the tumors?" Dorothy wondered. "You didn't. My anesthesiologist. That's how you knew."

"Yes, he worked for me, but I need to know what you found," Michael stated.

"Why do you care?"

"Let's just say that they are an invested interest. I can't let nothing happen to them. I really need them alive. And the only way to insure that is to know what we are up against.

"I don't know where you getting at." Dorothy said. "And you know I don't discuss my patients even with you."

"Well, I think you're going to change your mind about that."

"How so," she said looking skeptical.

"Samuel Winchester is my son," Michael said.

Dorothy's jaw slacked.

_0000_0000)_0000_-0000_0000_

At the hospital, Christine, Jo, Sam and Dean are all in the family waiting room while Bobby is in surgery. Jo was sitting next to her mother. Sam and Dean sat in one corner of the room, clearly still in shock. Jo kept an eye on them, but didn't go over towards them.

"Sweetie," Christine said. "We need to talk."

"Not now, momma."

"No?" Christine pulled her leg up so that she was sitting sideways in the chair and facing her daughter. "We need to talk now." Jo put her head down. "What was that back there?"

"What are you talking about," Jo avoiding her mom's glare looking over at the boys in the corner.

"You know, damn well what I'm talking about. 'Your babies.' Sweetie, you can't do this to yourself," Christine's voice full of concern. "I know what happened before..."

"Mom, stop," cutting her mom off. "This has nothing to do with that." For the first time Jo looks at her mom. Tears brimming in her eyes. "It just came out, okay? Can we please just drop it?"

"Fine," Christine said turning back around in her seat. "I just don't want to see you hurt like before. I know you mean well, and I love those boys too. But you are not their mother."

Jo looked over at her with hurt in her eyes. How could her mom bring back that? She never wanted to think about it any more. Of course she knew that Sam and Dean weren't hers but it didn't mean that she loved them any less. They pretty much had no one. And she was not going to let them be alone in the world. She looked back over at them. They have been through so much. She got up and walked over to Sam and Dean.

Dean was sitting in the far chair in the corner. Sam was standing in between Dean's knees. His back against Dean's chest and his head nestled in the crook of Dean's neck, asleep. Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam and his head down on Sam's shoulder with his eyes closed. Jo shook her head at the sight. She couldn't understand how Sam could be comfortable enough to fall asleep like that. It was amazing that Sam was still standing up. Jo stood in front of the boys and knelt down in front of them. She was about to move Dean's arms when a voice stopped her.

"Don't," Dean said opening his eyes looking at Jo. "Leave him."

"Dean," Jo soothed. "Wouldn't you both be more comfortable on the couch, or having Sam lay down? You know I could take him for a while. Give you a break."

Dean's tired eyes looked over Jo. His grip getting tighter around Sam. The only movement from Sam was that he nestled more into Dean's neck.

"We're fine," Dean had no heat in his voice. "I've got him. Thank you Ms. Jo." Dean closed his eyes again.

Jo couldn't help but smile a little. God, she loved these boys. She stood back up and cupped both boys heads and gently kissed them both; Dean on the forehead and Sam on the cheek. Jo walked back over to where she was sitting before and sat next to her mom. She looked over at her mom who was sitting there reading a magazine. Jo wrapped her arms around her mother's arm and put her head on her shoulder. Christine leaned her head over until it rested against Jo's. Christine held out her other hand. She had her thumb, pointer finger and pinky finger extended. Jo mirrored her mother's sign then they intertwined their fingers together.

"I love you so much, sweetie," Christine whispered and then she kissed her on top of her head.

It was about another hour and a half before the doctor came out and let them know Bobby's fate.

"He's in ICU," the doctor stated to the two ladies. Sam and Dean were still in the corner. Even though Dean was not over there he could still hear what the doctor was saying.

"We're going to keep an eye on him. The surgery went well. We were able to get the bullet out. But he has lost a good deal of blood. The next twenty-four hours will let us know how he's going to do."

"Can we see him?" Jo asked more for Sam and Dean than her.

"He's unconscious now," the doctor answered. "It just might be best if you go home. We'll call if there are any changes. And it looks like those two boys could get some rest." the doctor nodded towards Sam and Dean.

"Sounds fine," Christine interjected. Jo looked at her mom. "We're going to go home and let the boys get some rest."

Jo walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Dean, are you ready to go?" Jo asked. "I can take Sam." Dean looked up at her. "Just until we get to the truck."

Dean looked at her for a minute then down at his brother in his arms. Dean nodded and loosened his arms so that Jo could pick Sam up. She picked Sam up from Dean's arms with such gentleness and care so not to wake him up and also not to infuriate Dean. She didn't want to hurt Sam in any way. She wanted Dean to trust her and dropping Sam would not be a way in doing that.

Sam, completely limp in Jo's arms, stirred only a little bit when he changed hands. When his head was on Jo's shoulder he nestled again in the crook of her neck. With one hand cupping the back of his head and the other across his bottom, she couldn't help that her heart just melted when she felt him snug up against her. She knew this was something that only he did with his brother. And for her to feel this she knew that Sam was beginning to trust her.

They walked out of the hospital. Dean right behind Jo keeping an eye on Sam the whole time. When they got in the truck, as promised, Jo released Sam into Dean's arms. Dean sat Sam up in the chair next to him and fastened his seat belt and then fastened his own. Sam finally woke when he noticed he wasn't around anyone. He looked over at Dean but didn't say anything.

Once they got back to the house the boys went upstairs to their room. Jo and Christine went into the kitchen and looked at the body that was still on the floor. They looked at each other and then back to the body. In silence they both got to work moving the body and cleaning the house so that it would look like nothing happened. It took them the better part of the night to get it all finished. When they did, they both went into the living room and all but collapsed on the couch.

_000_000_000_000_000_000_00_

Sam and Dean were in their beds. Sam sat up on his elbows and looked over at Dean. He didn't say anything because it looked like Dean was asleep and he didn't want to wake him.

Dean's eyes still closed. "What do you want, Sammy?"

"You're awake?" Sam asked. "I thought you were still sleep."

"I was until you woke me," Dean said sitting up looking at his brother.

"I didn't mean to."

"What do you want?"

"Dean, do you trust Ms. Jo?"

"Do you like her?" Dean, laying back down in the bed, retorted.

"Yeah," Sam answered smiling. "She's nice. She doesn't want to hurt us. And she protected us from that man."

"Okay," Dean said. "So what are you getting at?"

"I think we should tell her," Sam said.

Dean jumped up out of bed and sat at the end of his bed. "What?! No." Dean said. "I'm not putting you in that kind of risk. Bobby doesn't even know. What makes you think that she's any better."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said. "And Uncle Bobby is in the hospital because I didn't open my mouth." Sam laid back down on the bed. "I just thought that if we told her maybe she could protect herself. Her and Ms. Christine."

"Protect herself? Protection from who? You?"

"Yeah," Sam said sounding hurt at that realization.

Dean got up from his bed and walked the short distant to Sam's bed. Sam wouldn't make eye contact with his big brother.

"Sammy, look at me." Dean cupped his hand on Sam's cheek and turned his head so that Sam was looking at him. "You did not cause this. That man did. You did not hurt Uncle Bobby. That man did. You. Are. Not. The. Reason. This. Happened. You just finished it. This is not your fault."

Sam went and reached for his hearing aids and take them out of his ears, but Dean stopped him.

"Don't do that." Dean sternly said.

"I just don't want to hurt them," Sam sighed. "Or you."

Dean looked down at his brother. "Listen, little brother. Have you ever hurt me?" Sam shook his head. "Then why would you think that you would hurt me now?"

"I'm scared Dean."

"I know. But it will be fine. Just get some rest and hopefully Bobby is awake tomorrow and we can see him. Get some sleep."

"Okay." Sam said rolling over towards the wall.

Dean looked at his brother. He knew that Sam was scared of what he could do. Hell, Dean was scared as well, but he meant what he said. Sam would never hurt him. And Dean knew that he would never hurt Ms. Jo or Ms. Christine. Dean squeezed Sam shoulder before getting up from the bed.

The next day, after having breakfast and getting ready in silence, they all got back into the truck and headed back to the hospital. When they got there they found out that Bobby was indeed awake and out of ICU. Not being called that Bobby was awake and looking like he would pull through irritated Jo a little but it soon faded when the boys got sight of Bobby sitting up in the bed. They both ran over towards the bed and they both gave Bobby the biggest hugs. Usually Bobby wouldn't be one of showing open affection towards anyone. The boys knew this and were completely fine with it. But after what Bobby had found out about the tumours that they both had, Bobby's views on affection utterly changed. He shook his head at the thought of anyone purposely doing that to anyone much less their own sons.

They all talked and laughed. It was good to get Bobby's mind off of what he was thinking.

_0000_0000_-0000_0000_000_0000_

Derrick was walking back to his car when his phone rang.

"Hello... Yeah, it's done... when it turns over...it's all under control...I totally understand...I'm on my way back...Yeah." Derrick hung up the phone, got in his car and drove off.

_000_0000_-0000_0000_00_

Later that night, everyone was getting tired and visiting hours were almost ending.

"Alright, boys, it's getting that time," Christine said standing up and stretching her aching bones. "We need to get back to the house so that I can make your dinner."

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Hey," Bobby said. "Stop acting like you've never had a home cooked meal. Get going, ya idjits. I'll see you in the morning."

They both smiled at Bobby and got up and got their things so they could go. Christine and the boys walked out of the room after saying their goodbyes to Bobby. Jo was about to leave when Bobby stopped her.

"Hey, when you get a chance," Bobby said. "I need to tell you something."

"Oh okay," Jo said.

"Not now, when I get out of here."

Jo nodded and then followed everyone else out of the door. When Jo got to the door, she saw Sam and Dean waiting in the lobby.

"Hey," Jo said. Dean turned around. "Why are you waiting here?"

"Ms. Christine said to wait here, that she was going to bring the truck around."

"Oh okay," Jo walked out of the hospital Sam and Dean right behind her.

Jo could see her mom getting into the car. Christine looked back at them standing at the door and got in. Jo could hear the car starting to turn over when the unthinkable happened. The truck exploded.

It was a brilliant flash of light. The three standing at the door was knocked off their feet.

Everything was completely muffled. Jo sat up and looked around. She couldn't comprehend what she was seeing. There was dust and debris everywhere. It was like deja vu all over again. She looked to the her side because she remembered this time Sam and Dean were with her. When she looked at them. She saw that Dean was covering Sam with his body. He must have shielded Sam from the blast, Jo thought.

She shook Dean's shoulder. He moaned and slid off of Sam. Sam was still conscious, but tears were flowing from his eyes. Jo got up. She got both of their attention.

**Stay here. I'll be back.**

Both Dean and Sam nodded. Jo walked out but noticed that she couldn't get far. Her heart leapt into chest, because even though she didn't want to believe it, she knew that it was her mom's truck...

Jo collapsed on the ground. She didn't even realize that she was screaming or even crying for that matter. She had no idea that there were many people rushing around looking for loved ones. Doctors and nurses rushing out with gurney and wheelchairs getting the injured back into the hospital. Jo was in her own vacuum. She had no idea what was going on around her. She didn't even feel the hands on her lifting her off the ground, placing her in a wheelchair and pushing her back into the hospital. All she knew was that her mom was dead. Gone. Just like that. The tears just continued to flow down her eyes. She was all alone. Her mom was the last living family she had left and now she was gone. It's over. She leaned forward in the wheelchair and cried into her hands. Across the room, Sam and Dean both looked over at her. Sam unlinked Dean's hands and stepped away from him. Slowly Sam walked over to Jo. When he stood in front of her, he pushed back her shoulders so that she was sitting straight up. She looked at Sam in totally confusion wondering what on Earth was he doing. Sam climbed up into Jo's lap and sat across on it. Then he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck. Fresh tears began to flow again at the action she has just witnessed. Jo wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him back tightly. She needed that physical contact right now. Dean walked over towards them with his head down. Dean sat next to Jo and put his head on her arm while she held Sam.

That feeling of being alone quickly vanished. She knew that now she alone anymore. She knew she was going to miss her mom. Oh God, was she going to miss her mom. Her smile. Her laugh. Her warmth. Jo didn't have that anymore, but she did have two boys that she loved ever so much the same if not even more. She cried in Sam's hair. While she held him in her arms.

**TBC**

**A/N: Okay, okay, please don't hate me. I am really nervous about the reception of this chapter. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. (good, bad, or indifference) **

**Thank you so much to all who have _favored, alerted, and reviewed_ my story. Please keep it coming! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

**Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook! :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Jo's Past

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. Yeah, I know it sucks! But I do love bring them out to play! **

**Special thanks to AlElizabeth for beta'ing my story! :)**

**A/N: Please forgive me for the lengthy wait in posting this chapter. Between being sick, working and really bad writer's block, I just couldn't get to this point. And I refuse to try and post something that I am not proud of. Thank you for being so patient with me. I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

**{Bold+Italic= Sign Language and speaking}**

**Chapter 12: Jo's Past**

Jo sat in the family waiting room for a long time. Both Sam and Dean were asleep. Sam was in her lap and Dean was leaning against her. Jo had already cried herself out. Right now, she just felt numb. And she knew she was going to have to do the hardest thing in the world. She was going to have to get in contact with her sister and brother. She really didn't want to make that call. She hadn't talk to her siblings in years. Not since her daughter and niece were killed. Truth be told not since she killed them. Jo's sister blamed her for her daughter's death, and who could blame her? Jo had been driving that night. Christine and Jo's brother had both told her about driving and not having her hearing aids in. Not to say that the deaf cannot drive, but in Jo's case she couldn't. She needed her hearing aids.

This particular night, Jo took her daughter, Janice, and her niece, Stephanie, to the mall for Christmas shopping:

_Everything was going wonderfully. They were all having an awesome time with each other. They were picking out presents for everybody. Janice was profoundly deaf while Stephanie could hear. But if you looked at the three ladies as they walked through the mall they looked as if all were deaf and hearing at the same time. Janice and Stephanie were inseparable. Stephanie was a year older than Janice. Stephanie didn't do anything that didn't involve Janice. And that went the same way with Janice. People all around just thought that they were sisters. They were close as much as Jo wished she was with her sister, Kate, and her brother, David. But that wasn't in the cards for them. Jo didn't let the relationship between her and her siblings interfere with the relationship that had sprouted between her daughter and niece. She loved those girls so much. And she knew that her sister loved Janice just as much as she did her own daughter._

_Everything was going as they had planned. There was only one more place that they had to go. It was a bit out of the way, but Jo was determined to take the girls because they had asked. Jo was driving and Stephanie and Janice were in the back signing about everything that happened and what was going to be going on at school, since the only time they were separated was during school time. They had the interior lights on in the car. Jo was trying to see in the dark but it was getting more and more difficult with the glare that was coming off the windshield. She was trying to get Stephanie's attention and still pay attention to the road when hell broke loose._

_Jo reached back to try and grab Stephanie's hand when out of nowhere a car was barreling down their lane directly at them. Jo didn't realize that her hand was veering the wheel towards on-coming traffic. She didn't hear the horn blaring until it was too late. When Jo finally paid attention to what was happening in front of the car she just barely got the front of the car out of the way before the collision. But it didn't stop the impact._

_It was one of the worst accidents the town had ever had, reporters and gossipers would say later on. Even though Jo always told the girls to put a seat belt on when they got in the car, they always seemed to take them off when they would get to talking. They would say that it was hard to sign sitting side ways. They just had to face each other.. When they were with their uncle or grandmother, they wouldn't play that. If David or Christine even thought they heard the seat belt come off, the car would either stop or be pulled over. Sometimes Kate would catch them, but Jo was a different case. She would tell them about their seat belts but if she didn't have her hearing aids in she would be able to hear the click when the girls would take them off._

_Well this particular night, neither girl had their belts on. When Jo's car collided with the pickup truck, several things happened before Jo lost consciousness: She saw her daughter's body fly up to the front of the car, she felt another body hit the back of her seat. Then she saw the stark fear in her daughter's eyes when the next car from the intersection came towards them and hit them from the side. When that car hit, it was the last thing Jo remembered. When she woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed. She tried to move her head and felt that she couldn't. She reached up to feel what was blocking her head. She felt the hard plastic of the neck brace on her and the tears began to flow. When she opened her eyes, she saw her mom standing by her bed; her eyes bloodshot from crying._

_**Mom**__, Jo signed shakily._

_Christine brought her hands up so that Jo could see._

**Oh baby, I'm so sorry.**

**Where's Janice?**

_Newly fresh tears started to flow from Christine's eyes._

**Mom, where's my baby?**

**Oh honey, Janice didn't make it.**

_Jo's face was voided of any emotion. She tried to sit up. She also tried to pull the neck brace off. It took her mom and her brother, David, to calm her back down. Christine looked at her son as he calmed his sister down. She marveled at how well he could do that even if she did hear a word that he said, because most of the time she didn't have her hearing aids in at the time. Jo began to calm down. She looked at her brother._

**Where is Stephanie? Oh God please, what happened to Stephanie?**

_David looked at Christine and then back down at Jo._

**Stephanie's in a coma. The doctors are not hopeful.**

_Jo looked from her brother towards the ceiling. She couldn't believe what was going on. They had been having so much fun at the mall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked over at her brother again._

**Where are your hearing aids?**

_Jo just looked at her brother. Christine put her hand on David's._

"_David, now it not the time," Christine said._

"_I think now is the perfect time," David responded, his tone becoming angry, "I've told her about this."_

"_She's just lost Janice-" Christine began, only to be interrupted by her son._

"_And she would have lost Janice-"_

"_STOP IT! STOP IT!" Jo screamed, crying. David and Christine gave up their futile argument and looked down at Jo. "Please, just stop. Stop talking about me like I'm not here. I'm right here."_

"_Baby," Christine murmured._

_Jo looked over David. " I took them out to clean them. When we were leaving for the mall, we were in such a rush I left them. I thought I would be fine."_

"_Well, obviously you weren't," her brother snapped but his eyes held sadness in them, despite the anger in his words._

_Jo stopped talking when she knew there was another presence in the room. David lifted the bed so to help Jo sit up in the bed a little so not to hurt her too much. There standing in the doorway, fuming, was Kate._

**"**_**How hard is it for you to not leave the house with out those damn hearing aids?!**__" fumed Kate walking over towards the bed. "__**You caused this. This is all your fault**__!"_

"_**Kate-**__" Jo started, but Kate cut her off._

"_**Oh please,**__" Kate snarled.,"__**Save your pitiful excuses. I don't want to hear it. You killed your own daughter and then killed my daughter."**_

_Jo's face contorted from the news. She thought Stephanie was still alive._

"_**How can you say that?**__" David said. "__**Stephanie's still alive**__."_

"_**No, no dear brother,**__" Kate said shaking her head. __**"Your darling sister, made sure of that. Stephanie's brain dead. So the only humane thing to do is to take her off life support."**__ Kate walked over towards the bed and stood next to Jo on David's side and looked Jo in her face._

"_**Listen to me and listen good. I hate you with every fiber of my being. I don't ever want to see you again. You have taken my baby from me. I don't even have a sister. You are dead to me. Everything that you touch you destroy. You killed Dad-"**_

"_Kate," Christine interrupted, trying to get Kate to stop._

_Kate continued as if her mother had not spoken._

"_**And now you've killed my daughter's and her best friend. So may you rot in hell for what you have done to this family."**_

"_KATE," David yelled gripping her arm._

_Kate looked at David._

"_If you or Mom want me, I'm going to be saying goodbye to my daughter."_

_Kate walked out of the room. All three people looked completely dumbfounded. Jo couldn't believe that her sister has just said that. She loved her sister. And she adored her niece. And in one evening she not only lost her daughter, but her sister and niece at the same time. The tears were just flowing from Jo's face. She couldn't even comprehend what was happening around her. She was still in the state of shock from what have just occurred. Christine went after Kate and David was trying to get Jo's attention. He was cupping her face as best as the neck brace would allow._

"_Jo," David coaxed. "Jo, come on, baby. Come on, baby sis, come back to me."_

_Slowly Jo looked over at David. Hurt and anguish was all over her face. David knew that Jo looked up to Kate. She always wanted to be in Kate's back pocket, and Kate would let her sometimes, but after this display of hatred between Kate, David knew that Kate hurt Jo down to the very dept of her soul. David did something he knew he should not do. He took her neck brace off, sat on the end of the bed, pulled her close to him, her back against his chest, and just held her as she cried her eyes out on his shoulder. David being ever so gentle not to jostle her neck too much, wrapped his arms around Jo. She cried herself to sleep in his arms._

_When Christine walked back into the room, she saw David sitting on the bed with Jo in his arms asleep. Christine was totally heartbroken. She never wanted her kids to hate each other. But there was no changing Kate's mind. She was stubborn. Something she got from her father. And her being the oldest, of course it hurt her the most when their father left them for someone else. But it wasn't Jo's fault. Christine never understood where Kate got the impression that it was Jo's fault that their father left. Their father left because Christine didn't want to deal with a man who wanted two families. Christine walked over to the bed and sat looked at her children. She felt a hand on hers. She looked down and saw that Jo was awake._

**Momma, did I really kill Daddy?**

**No, baby.**

_Christine cupped her baby's face in her hands._

**Why does Kate hate me so much? I'm sorry. It was an accident. I promise Momma. I would never hurt them.**

_David began rocking Jo back and forth, shushing her, trying to calm Jo down. He gripped her wrists and held them across her chest. She began wailing in her brother's arms. He just held her. Neither he nor Christine able to say anything that would make this situation better..._

Jo really wanted her brother right now, but she was so scared to call. She didn't want him to blame her for their Mom getting killed. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to hate her like Kate did. Her grip on Sam became tighter and tighter. She just couldn't stand it if she lost someone else. She lost her daughter, her niece, her sister, her mother. She almost lost Sam, Dean and Bobby. She couldn't stand it if she lost her brother as well.

She looked down at Sam in her arms and Dean sitting next to her, and she envied them. She remembered once wishing that her siblings had the same devotion that Dean had for Sam. Right now, she's just wishing that they would still acknowledge that she was alive.

She's put off the inevitable long enough. She leans over towards Dean.

"Dean," Jo whispered, "Dean, Sweetie, wake up."

Dean begins to stir and looks over at Jo and sees Sammy still asleep in her lap.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep," Dean groggily said.

"Dean, wake up. You're fine." her voice a little more firmer. "I have to call my brother. Take Sam." She leaned over and handed Sam over to Dean.

Dean took his brother and noted that Sam never stirred or awoken during the exchange in hands. Dean looked at his brother but shook his thought out. He wasn't going to worry about that now.

Jo got up and walked over to the pay-phones and stood there for a minute.

Dean watched her from where he was sitting, and Sam began to stir.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Wake up."

Sam began to nestle more in the crook of Dean's neck.

"Come on, dude," Dean said. "Wake up. You've been sleep way too long." Dean began rubbing his hand across Sam's chest. "Wake up."

"D'n," Sam began to stretch in Dean's arms. "What's wrong?"

"It's time to wake up, that's what wrong." Dean said standing Sam up in front of him. "You okay?"

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and looked at Dean and nodded. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Dean stood up and they walked toward the bathroom.

Jo watched Sam and Dean walked towards the bathroom. She knew she was stalling. She knew she needed to make that call. She picked up the receiver and dialled the number. She listen at the ring over and over. Then she heard the click of someone picking up the phone.

"Hello."

She closed her eyes at the sound of the voice she hadn't heard in the past six years.

"David?"

**TBC**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that has stuck with me during this. I am working on the next chapter so it shouldn't be as long as this one, before the next one is posted. (hopefully)**

**Thank you to all of you who have followed and favored me and my story! :) Please be kind and leave a review! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses**

**Mandancie :)**

_Please follow my Mandancie page on Facebook. :)_


	13. Chapter 13: David Comes Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like bringing them out to play. :)**

**Always thank you to my awesome beta; _AlElizabeth_**

**A/N: I promise that I am not abandoning this story! I come with an update! And hopefully I can update sooner. Just know I really do appreciate everyone's support for me and my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**A/N: Please note that any and all medical jargon is purely from my imagination. So please take it with a grain of salt. :)**

**Chapter 13: David Comes Home**

"David."

There was a long pause on the phone.

"Jo," David said. "Jo, is that you?"

"Yeah," tears filled her eyes. It's been so long since she's heard her brother's voice.

"How have you been, baby?"

Jo cupped her hand over the receiver of the phone and tried to compose herself. She took a few deep breaths and removed her hand.

"David," Jo stained out. "How fast can you get to Sioux Falls?"

"I can get there maybe, tomorrow."

"Can you come today? Like now." Tears flowing down her face.

David can hear the tension in his sister's voice.

"Joey what's going on?"

It's been so long since her brother called her 'Joey'. She so missed her brother. And her sister for that matter.

"Please don't hate me, I don't think I could take it if you did. I just can't be strong anymore. I need you here."

"Joanne, talk to me. What's going on? Where's mom? She told me that you were going to be staying with her for a while."

"Mom called you?"

"Of course, mom called me. Why wouldn't she. Joanne, you didn't answer my question. What's going on?"

"Momma's dead." Jo began crying.

David couldn't believe what he just heard. No, he just talked with his mom the other day. She was fine.

"What happened?"

"Please, David," Jo gasped out. "Come today. I'll tell you everything when you get here."

"Where are you?"

"We're at Sioux Falls General. Please come," Jo cried.

"I'll be there in a few hours." David hung up the phone.

Jo returned the receiver and ran her hand down her tear-stained face. She turned to see a dewy-eyed little boy standing in front of her.

"Sammy," Jo wiping the tears from her face trying to calm herself down.

"I..." Sam started to say.

"SAM!," Dean yelled from down the hall. Sam looked down the hall at Dean walking towards him and then back at Jo. He walked away from Jo and headed down the hall towards Dean.

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean said when they met in the middle of the hall. "What have I told you about wandering away from me?" Dean scolded.

"I just wanted to tell Ms. Jo something," Sam lowered his head.

"Look at me." Sam looked at his brother. "You know the rules, Sammy. You do not leave my side."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam dejected.

Jo walked up on Dean and Sam.

"What's going on?" Jo asked looking at both of them.

"Nothing," Dean answered not looking at Jo.

"Dean," Jo started. "Sam's fine."

"Look, Ms. Jo." Dean said looking up at her. "I know you mean well, but I'm not stupid. And I know what's best for Sam. He knows the rules. He does not leave my side when we are in public."

Jo was completely stunned by what Dean just said. Dean grabbed hold of Sam's wrist and walked off back towards the waiting room. Jo put her head down and shook it. There was no way she would ever get Dean to trust her. She followed the boys back to the room. She saw that they were sitting like they usually did when they were together. Jo walked over towards them.

"Dean," Jo said.

"Ms. Jo," Dean's not looking at her. His chin is resting on Sam's shoulder. "I have to protect Sam. That is my job. I will not let anyone else hurt him."

Jo's brow creased in confusion. 'anyone else.'

"Dean, what do you mean 'anyone else'?"

Dean didn't answer he just lowered his head more on Sam's shoulder. Jo looked from Dean to Sam, who was just looking at her with those big hazel eyes. Who would hurt Sam, she thought. Jo cupped Sam's face. Her fingers carding through his hair when she notices that the Sam doesn't have on his hearing aids.

**Where are your hearing aids?**

**Dean has them,** Sam signed with one hand. His other hand is pinned to his body by Dean's arm.

"**Dean, why doesn't Sammy have his hearing aids in?**"

"Because he's with me," the older boy replied tersely, not looking up. Not moving at all.

Jo was about to say something else when the nurse came in the room.

"Mr. Singer is asking for the boys."

Jo turned and saw that Dean was already moving Sam so that they could go. Dean walked ahead of Sam and Sam had hold of Dean's shirt. They walked off. Jo followed behind them. As they walked, Jo noticed how they were walking. Dean maneuvered around and about the different obstacles that were in their way. And with Sam trailing behind, Sam didn't bump into not one thing. What astonished Jo more was the fact that Sam wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. She stood back and watched and wondered where did these boys come from. Who are these boys?

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Michael sat behind his desk and watched as the surprise look came across his 'wife's' face when he said who Sam Winchester belonged to. It was just too priceless.

"Y-your son?!" Dorothy gasped out. She still couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Well, not in the biological sense," He smiled. "But, yes, He's mine."

"Dean?"

"Well, he's unfortunate. But yes, him too."

"Who are you?" Dorothy said looking royally confused at her ex-husband. "You are not my husband."

"You're good," Michael said getting up from behind the desk. He stood in front of Dorothy and blinked his eyes. When she saw the yellow eyes turn back brown, she knew exactly who that was.

"Oh my God. It's you. What do you want?"

The door to the office swung open.

"What. The. Hell?!"

He stormed in the office and went straight for Michael.

"John," Dorothy stood up to get out of the way.

John Winchester went to Michael and grabbed his collar.

"What did you do, you son of a bitch?!"

"It was suppose to be Sam," John yelled. "Not Dean! Sam only!"

"John," Dorothy called out trying to grab his arm.

A loud shot rang out through out the room. John's face contorted in pain and he leaned against Michael and began to slide down to the floor. Dorothy stood in disbelief to what just happened. She ran to John's side and saw a crimson stain beginning to spread down the lower half of his shirt. She applied pressure to the wound.

"You, stupid son of a bitch," Michael yelled.

"Come on, John," Dorothy coaxed. "Stay with me. Stay with me, you bastard. Your sons need you."

Michael gripped Dorothy's neck and moved her away from John, who was now unconscious on the floor.

"Tell me about my sons," He whispered in her ear. "Now."

She looked up at the shell of her husband with pure fear in her heart.

_0000_0000_0000_

They walked into Bobby's room. He was sitting up in the bed when Jo walked over to the side of the bed.

"Jo," Bobby said. "I am so sorry."

Tears pricked the back of Jo's eye's again. She smiled through them and gripped Bobby's hand.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do?"

"My brother is on the way. I called him. He should be here in a couple of hours." She tried to keep her voice light. "Can I continue to stay with you? I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"Of course, child." Bobby said holding her hand. "You may stay as long as you want."

"Thank you, Bobby."

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dorothy told Michael everything he wanted to know about Sam and Dean Winchester. The more she talked the angrier he got. This was not the deal he was promised. He looked down at John's unconscious form on the floor and so wanted to finish the job, but he knew he still needed him. Michael walked back behind his desk and picked up his phone.

"Yeah, come in here," Michael said and then replaced the receiver.

"Yeah," Derrick said walking into the room.

"Take this piece of shit here and drop him off at Sioux Falls General. It's about time we end this."

Derrick walked over and picked John up off the floor and carried him out of the room. Michael sat down behind his desk and motioned Dorothy to sit down in front of him. She sat down.

"Now," he said. "How can this be fixed?"

"What?"

"The boys! I need them both healthy."

"Healthy? Michael, it can't fixed. The damage is done." Dorothy said with tears in her eyes.

_0000_0000_0000_-0000_000_

Bobby was sitting up in his bed. He made himself very clear that Sam and Dean didn't leave his sight. Which meant they slept in the room with Bobby. Since Jo had no where to go and everyone that stayed with Bobby weren't leaving she also stayed.

The room looked cluttered. Sam and Dean were in the pull out bed. Jo was sitting in the recliner chair all three were asleep. Bobby on the other hand was sitting up in the bed watching over the boys. He had one thing that was plaguing his mind over and over; the letter that Dorothy left for him to find. He watched Sam and Dean as they slept. The very thought of someone doing this to them just didn't make since to them.

"You okay?" Jo asked stretching in the chair.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Hey," Jo said getting up from the chair and walking to the side of the bed. "You wanted to tell me something. What is it?"

Bobby looked at Jo and then to the two sleeping forms that was on the pull away bed.

"Dorothy found something out about the boys."

"Oh really," Jo said. "What did she find out?"

Bobby looked at her and wonder is this the right thing to tell Jo what he found out, in light of the fact that she's just lost her mom.

"We must keep them safe."

If Bobby was going to start off like this, it's going to be bad, Jo thought.

"We're going to have to keep them away from their father."

"What?" totally dumbfounded to what she just heard. "You can't be serious."

"John's been trying to kill them," Bobby sighed. "I've known these boys almost all of their lives. And never once did I ever think that John would do this to his own boys."

"Wait a minute," Jo was almost yelling. Bobby shushed her, not wanting to wake up the boys. "You mean to tell me, all this. All of it. Is because of their father. How could he do this?"

"I don't know," Bobby confessed. "I don't know why he didn't just come to me. If he didn't want the boys anymore than why not leave them with me. Or Jim Murphy. Or Will and Ellen. All of whom would have taken those boys without a second thought. But to do this, I can't understand."

"Did she say what he was doing to them."

Bobby nodded.

"The tumours that the boys had. You know it had nothing to do with the explosion. They were the results of arsenic poisoning. John had to be feeding them arsenic for a while now."

"Oh my God." Jo sat back down in the chair.

"Sam more than Dean."

"What? What are you talking about?" tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

"Sam had more of the poison in his tiny system than Dean did. That's why he had more tumours than Dean. John was slowly killing those boys."

"Is there a way that Dorothy can tell how long they were being poisoned?"

Bobby shook his head.

"There has to be a way," Jo got back up and walked over to where Sam and Dean were sleeping. She looked down at them. They both laying on their side. Sam curled up against Dean's chest. Dean has his arms wrapped around his baby brother. Both looking so peaceful, asleep. How could someone just do something like that to two precious children. Two boys who've done nothing but look out for each other. She didn't think her heart could break anymore for these boys. She was wrong.

"The report showed..."

"Wait a minute." Jo cut Bobby off. "'the report'? What do you mean the report? Didn't you talk to Dorothy?"

"That's the other thing,'' Bobby said. "Dorothy's missing."

If things couldn't get anymore fucked up. Jo looked back down at the boys. "Who did these boys piss off?" Jo said, not really talking to anyone.

"That's just it," Bobby said. "They didn't. Those boys were just pawns. This has John Winchester written all over it. God help him, if I ever see him again."

Jo needed some air. After everything that she's been through with Sam and Dean, she needed time to gather herself. She walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Just for a walk. I need to wrap my head around the fact that someone is actually trying to kill them."

"Well, don't walk too far," Bobby said. "If I'm right, and I pray that I'm not, what happened to your mother was meant for all four of you."

Jo really didn't know how to take that information. She was still numb from the death of her mom. It still wasn't a reality yet, even though she saw it. But to suggest that the truck blowing up had something to do with Sam and Dean. She couldn't think straight. Jo walked out of the room.

Bobby looked over at Sam and Dean and shook his head.

"Damn you, John," Bobby said in a low voice. "They're your sons."

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Jo walked around the hospital. She walked and walked, trying to digest what she had just learned about her two loves that were currently sleeping. She just couldn't comprehend how someone could knowingly harm a child. Especially your own child. She would give anything to have her daughter back. She would give anything to have her niece back. She blames herself every day for what happened. She lost so much that night. But it was an accident. The last thing that would be on her mind was to cause harm or hurt to her daughter or niece. Jo knew that it was an accident that killed her family, but she still blamed herself. But this with Sam and Dean, this was no accident. This was deliberate. This was cold and calculating. This is what make one realize that maybe the explosion in Norfolk wasn't a disaster. It was actually a blessing in disguise. Tears flowed down her face. But this time she wasn't crying for herself. She was crying for those precious boys in that room. Those precious boys that has done nothing to no one. That their only crime was to love each other and love their father. A father, who apparently didn't love them.

Jo went to the ladies room to freshen up. The last thing she wanted was to seem weak in front of those boys. She knew now more than ever that she needed to be strong. She cleaned herself up. Washed her face. She walked out of the restroom, and headed back to Bobby's room.

Oh how she wish...

"Baby girl."

Jo was pulled out of her thoughts by a voice. She knew that only one person in the world called her that. She turned and faced the man that matched the voice. Tears formed in her eyes when she looked on the face of her brother.

"David."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that have Alerted, Favored, and Reviewed my story. I hope it will not take me a LONG time to update again. **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook. Click on it. Say hi. Leave reviews. Leave a prompt._


	14. Chapter 14: John's Return

_**Disclaimer: As much as I hate saying this, I do not own them. They belong to Eric Kripke. Don't mean I don't like bringing them out to play.**_

_**A special thanks to AlElizabeth for the awesome job of beta'ing my story! :)**_

_**A special thanks to Itsmecoon for the beautiful cover picture that was placed for this story! :)**_

_**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates for this story. I promise you I am not abandoning this story. I will finish this story.**_

_**A/N: To the guests that have read my story and left reviews; Thank you very much for your kind words. **_

_**A/N: In this chapter there is a small instants of a spanking. It is only a small part in it. Please no flamers. If you don't like please don't read. Now here is chapter 14. ENJOY! :)**_

_**Chapter 14: John's Return **_

_John walked into the local bar. He had just finished a salt and burn at the cemetery, but he didn't want to go back to the motel just yet. It was late and he knew that Dean would have Sam in bed. He really didn't want to deal with either of them. After the botched up hunt he had just finished, the last thing he wanted to deal with was some bratty kids. Don't underestimate John, he tolerated his boys because Mary was their mom, but that was it. He liked Dean more than Sam. Deep down he knew it was Sam's fault that Mary was dead. If he knew he could go somewhere and leave Sam and just take Dean he would but there was no way that Dean would let Sam out of his sight. John blamed himself for that because in the beginning he would tell Dean to watch out for Sam. Now he wished he kept them apart. Life would be so much easier if Sam wasn't in Dean's back pocket all the time._

…_..One time, John almost succeed in getting rid of Sam. John took the boys to a toy store. Dean was eight and little Sammy was four. John had made a deal with another hunter to come and take Sam while they were in the store. The one thing he didn't count on was Dean's reaction. Sam was in front of the Hot Wheel cars. Dean was looking at the action figures. Sam was sitting on the floor of the store and Dean was standing a few feet from Sam. A man, the hunter that had the deal, walked into the aisle. Dean looked like he was totally focused on the action figure that he had in his hand. And there is where everyone made their mistake. The man walked closer and closer towards Sam. When Dean looked over, the man was closer to Sam than he was to his brother. Sam was oblivious to what was happening around him. Dean looked at the man and down at his brother. In an instant, the man scooped Sam into his arms. Sam's eyes went straight to Dean and saw the look on his face._

"_DE!" Sam screamed._

"_SAMMY," Dean yelled running after the man that had the audacity to touch his brother. As fast as his legs could go Dean was after him._

_While he was running, Dean picked up a bat that was sticking out on display. Dean knew that the guy was going to try to leave the store. So Dean took a short-cut and blocked the guy off._

_The man seeing that he got away from the older brother, was struggling with the little bundle that was in his arms. Sam was crying and screaming for Dean. Sam was kicking his legs and hitting the man that was holding him. The man put Sam down, still gripping his small arm the man hit Sam across his butt twice._

"_Stop it," The man said. "If you don't stop it right now, I am going to put you over my knee and give you something to cry about. You're acting like a spoiled brat."_

_That took Sam by so much surprise that he stopped struggling. It lasted long enough until the man picked Sam back up. A new rush of defiance fuelled Sam and he screamed Dean's name at the top of his lungs._

_The next thing the man felt was a crack at the back of his right knee. He went straight down from the pain. Dean swung the bat again and it made contact with the man's back. With that impact, the man let go of Sam and the little boy fell on to the floor. Dean swung the bat one more time and he hit him on the back of his neck. The man fell unconscious. Dean dropped the bat and ran straight to Sam. Sam ran to Dean's open arms, crying. Dean held on tight to Sam. John came running up right when there was a crowd gathering. When John got over there, he saw Dean holding Sam in his arms and the hunter that was supposed to take Sam off his hands was unconscious on the floor bleeding from his ear. John looked at the bat that was laying next to the man's body and then looked at Dean and Sam. Sam was crying in Dean's arms but Dean had the look of pure rage in his eyes. Even though Dean had Sam in his arms, Dean's eyes never left the man that was on the floor. To John it looked like if that man decided to get up Dean would probably finish the job. John walked over to Sam and Dean and gathered them up._

"_Dean," John said grabbing for Sam. Dean held Sam tighter. "Dean, it's Dad. Give me Sam so we can get out of here."_

_Dean looked up at his father and for the first time since this whole thing started there was tears in Dean's eyes. John got the boys in the car and out of that town before anything else happened. While John was driving he heard his boys in the back talking._

"_Sammy," Dean said looking at his brother in his seat, still crying. "What's wrong?"_

_Sam looked at Dean. "The man try to take me away."_

"_I know, Sammy. I'm sorry." Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam put his head down on Dean's shoulder._

"_He hit me," Sam cried._

_John looked at his boys in the rear view mirror. Dean sat Sam up and tuned him so that he was facing him._

"_What do you mean, 'he hit you'?"_

"_He hit me on my butt." Sam cried._

_A whole new rage went through Dean. John looked at Dean and saw that if he was the one driving that they would be turning this car around. Luckily John was driving and Dean was in the back. Dean looked at his brother in his eyes._

"_Sammy, listen to me," Dean cupped Sam's face so that he had his total attention. "When we go anywhere, you stay with me from now on. You hear me." Sam nodded. "I don't care if you want to go to the bathroom. You do _not_ go anywhere without me. Now when we are home that's fine, but when we are out you do not leave my side." Dean brought Sam to his chest and hugged his baby brother. Today was suppose to be a fun day. Dad had promised them that they could get a toy. Now they were in the back of the car after someone tried to steal Sam and they didn't get a toy._

_John looked at his sons and knew that this wasn't going to happen again. Dean just proved that there was no way that he could get rid of Sam with Dean's watchful eye on him. As much as he wanted to get rid of Sam, he didn't want to loose Dean. John guessed that he would just have to wait and see how he would get rid of the abomination and keep Dean..._

_With the botched up hunt and knowing that Sam would not go anywhere unless Dean was with him caused a whole set of problems for John. He drank the amber liquid in the glass. Deep down he knew he wasn't going to kill one with out killing the other. As much as he loved Dean he loathed Sam. Signaling for another drink, John steeled his heart to the realization that he was going to have to kill Dean as well as Sam._

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

John was beginning to wake up. He realized he was in a car and not on the floor in Michael's office. He didn't know where he was or where he was headed. He could taste the blood in his mouth. He groaned but otherwise didn't make a sound. He knew being shot he was on thin ice with Michael and if he wanted to keep living he needed to keep quiet. He felt the car stop. He heard the car door open and someone dragged him out. He didn't have the strength to open his eyes, but he knew he probably was not going to like where he was. He felt his body drop on the ground and heard footsteps receding away. That was the last thing John heard before he lost consciousness again.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Dean is laying in the pull-out bed with his arms around his baby brother. One would argue that the bed was too small for the both of them to be in, but there was no way that Dean would go to sleep and not have his brother near him. He's had one scare today. He didn't want another one. Walking out of the stall and not seeing his brother where he knew he told him to stay, scared Dean to no end. He rushed out of the bathroom in search for Sam. For a split second he was relieved when he saw Sam and that he was only with Jo, but Sam knew the rules when they went somewhere.

Dean knew he would have to apologized to Ms. Jo for how he acted, but he was just scared. And even though Sam really didn't care, Dean really hated taking away his hearing aids, but it was the only way to ensure that Sam stayed next to him.

Now that they are in the bed and Sam's asleep as he was suppose to be, Dean was ever so grateful that he took Sam's hearing aids out. Sam didn't need to hear what he just did. Dean played it off that he was sleeping too, but to know that their dad has been slowly killing them, was just too much. And if the knife couldn't get any deeper, he hears that John fed Sam more of that poison than he did him, just broke his heart. Not my baby brother. Why is it always us, Dean thought. Dean heard footsteps leave the room and didn't hear anymore talking. Dean's arms tightened around his baby brother as he held him close. During this whole time, Sam never woke up. Thank goodness for small favours, Dean thought.

_0000_000_-0000_-0000_000_

Jo looked at her brother. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.

"Hey baby girl," David said opening his arms.

Jo let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding and almost ran into David's arms. To be in the arms of her brother again, she just melted into his embrace. She loved her big brother so much. David just held his baby sister. It has been six years since they have seen each other. He never had ill feelings about what happened in the accident. But Jo just couldn't face her brother after was their sister said in the hospital. Even though Jo kept in contact with her mom, she was too afraid to stay in contact with her siblings. She just couldn't take the looks. Even thought David never blamed her like her sister did, blaming herself made it as if it was enough blame to go around.

But none of that mattered right now. Now she was safe in her brother's arms. Like all the fears and worries in the world just melted away when he was around. While in David's arms, she envied Sam so much.

"I'm so sorry," Jo cried in his shoulder.

David didn't answer her he just held her tighter. The tighter he held her the harder she cried. She really didn't want the embrace with her brother to end, but she knew that they were going to have to talk.

After a few minutes, Jo pushed away from David's hold. Deep down she instantly regretted separating from him, but they walked into the waiting room that she sat earlier with the boys. They sat down. David put his arm around her shoulders and the tears started again.

"Come on," David coaxed. "I need you to tell me what happened."

Jo wiped the tears with the back of her hands and looked up at her brother.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_-0000_

Bobby, sitting up in the bed, looked over at Sam and Dean. He looked at both of their shoulders.

"Dean," Bobby said. "I know you're awake. Come here."

Dean's grip tightened around Sam.

"Sam will be just fine," Bobby said. "Come here. I want to talk to you."

Dean reluctantly let go of Sam. He pulled his arm slowly from underneath him as to not wake him. Sam stirred a little but did not wake. Dean got up from the bed and walked over towards Bobby.

"Yes sir," Dean said. His eyes down looking more on the sheets.

"Look at me," Dean slowly looked up at Bobby. "I know you heard everything that was said."

Tears started pricking the back of Dean's eyes.

"Dad really tried to kill us?" Dean asked. His voice was just so stressed and tired. Nothing a fourteen year old boy should sound like. This broke Bobby's heart. Bobby cupped Dean's face. With that one touch, the wall that was Dean Winchester had fallen. Tears began to flow freely from Dean's eyes. All this time he was trying to convince Sam that their dad did in fact loved them. All to find out it was a lie that their dad didn't love them at all. As a matter of fact he hated them. He had to hate them if he wanted to kill them. Now Dean wondered if it was really Sam he was trying to convince or himself.

For the first time in his short life, Dean knew he was going to need help. He knew he could protect Sam on his own anymore. Not from their dad. That one time he pulled that knife on his dad he was a big ball of nerves. He was scared out of his head because he knew he could never hurt his dad. He was so happy that John didn't take him up on his bluff.

Bobby looked at the broken boy that stood in front of him and just brought him closer and embraced him. For the first time when Dean's ever cried in front of Bobby he did not shy away or pull away from the embrace. That in itself broke Bobby's heart more.

Damn you John, thought Bobby.

Bobby just held Dean until he cried himself out.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Jo and David sat in the waiting room for a few minutes. Jo told David all about what has happened in the past few months. Sam and Dean. The explosion at Norfolk. The threat on the boys lives. And finally the explosion that took their mother's life. David sat quietly completely flabbergasted. All that Jo's been through and she never told him. After she finish reliving the past few months David looked at her.

"Why didn't you call me sooner? Why did you go to mom?"

"David, she was the only one that talked to me. I broke the family. And why wouldn't I go to mom?" David just looked at her. The look Jo saw just broke her heart. No, not David too, she thought.

"It's not my fault," cried Jo. "I didn't know this was going to happen. I would have never went to mom if I thought she was going to be in any danger." Jo was gripping David's jacket. "Please, don't hate me for this. I swear I didn't... I just needed..."

David put his hands over hers.

"Jo calm down," David soothed. "That is not what I meant. After everything you've just told me. No, I don't believe this is your fault. I asked why didn't you come to me sooner?"

Jo was on the verge of hyperventilating when David started talking. David let go of one of her hands and cupped it behind her head and pulled her closer towards him. She put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles up and down her back.

"Calm down for me, baby girl."

"I...I just...don't...want you...to hate me...like...Kate," Jo sobbed out.

"Oh baby girl, I could never hate you. You were my heart the moment mom brought you home from the hospital." Jo let go of David's jacket and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And as much as Kate doesn't want to admit it, you were hers too. But I have to say not talking to me for six years, broke my heart. You leaving after what happen that hurt."

"I thought you hated me like Kate," She mumbled in his neck.

"No, baby girl."

David held her until she calmed down again.

_0000_-0000_0000_00000_000_

"Where are you going?" the ER nurse asked.

"I just need a couple of puffs," the guy replied. He was still in the scrubs that had debris from the earlier blast. "After what we've been through, I need a little break."

The nurse nodded her head and headed back to the desk. The guy preceded out the door. He went in his pocked to pull out a cigarette when he heard a faint cough. After the day he just had, he was still on the adrenalin rush that was the reason for the cigarette to try and calm down. But that coughing noise pulled him back into emergency mode.

The guy searched over and over for the source of the coughing. It didn't take him long to find where it came from. There was a middle-age man laying on the ground, blood coming from his abdomen.

"HEY! I NEED HELP OUT HERE," he yelled dropping his cigarette on the ground and running towards the semi-conscious man.

Instantly, several people came out with a gurney and supplies. They worked on the man and when they felt he was stable enough to move they put him on the gurney and began to go into the hospital.

As they were working, the man began to mutter a name.

"Bobby... Bobby Singer,"muttered the man over and over.

_0000_0000_0000_000_000_-00000_0_

Jo and David walked into Bobby's room and saw the older man hugging Dean. Jo saw that Dean was crying. Jo walked away from her brother and went to Dean's side. She pulled the chair next to them and started rubbing his back.

"Dean," Jo said.

Dean lifted his head to look at Jo, but saw a man standing by the door. Fear and rage filled Dean. He didn't know who that was and he was too close to a sleeping Sam. Dean tried to pull away from Bobby. Bobby just held him tighter.

"Dean," Bobby said thinking that Dean was trying to refuse the embrace.

Dean wasn't talking but was moaning trying to get away. Jo looked at Dean.

"Baby, please," Jo began but noticed that he wasn't looking at either of them. He was looking at Sam.

Jo looked over at Sam and she saw Sam was still asleep on the bed. Then she saw what was really bothering Dean.

"Dean, baby, it's alright." Bobby looked at Jo. "He's my brother." Dean finally looked at Jo. "He's my brother. I promise he will not hurt Sammy." Dean looked at her then at her brother who was still standing at the door. Actually he was about five feet away from Sam, and that was still too close to Sam in Dean's eyes.

"Dean," Jo said with her hands on Dean's waist. "He's my brother. I would've introduced you but when I saw you were upset. I came over to see what was wrong." Dean looked at her then at the man and then back at her. "He will not hurt you or Sammy."

Dean turned and was standing in front of Jo. Tears streaming down his face again.

"Dean," Jo said. Dean stood in between her knees. "Dean, what is it?"

"Ms. Jo...I-I'm s..sorry," Dean cried out. Dean collapsed in her arms.

"Oh baby," Jo soothingly rubbed circles on his back. "It's okay baby."

"I tr...trust you w...with Sammy," Dean mumbled in her neck. It was loud enough for just her to hear. To Bobby and David they couldn't understand him. To Jo, what she heard just gave her the up most glee. She finally broken into Dean's defenses. He trusts her. Not only does he trust her but he trusts her with his most prized possession; his brother. Jo just tightened her hold of Dean.

"You boys," She said in Dean's ear. "You boys just stole my heart."

After a short while Jo felt that Dean's breathing had evened out.

"Dean, sweetie," Jo said. "You want to go lay back down with Sam."

Dean nodded in her neck and stood up. Dean was about to turn towards the pull-out that had his baby brother on it, but he turned and walked back over to Jo. He pulled something out of his pocket and put it in Jo's hand. He walked back over to the bed and climbed back in and wrapped his arms protectively around his sleeping brother. Within another few minutes, Dean was finally asleep with his brother. Jo looked down at what Dean put in her hand and she couldn't help the tears that were pricking the back of her eyes. In her hand laid Sam's hearing aids. She closed her hand back up. David walked over towards Jo.

"What was that about?" David asked. Bobby just looked at Jo.

"He trusts me," Jo said. "He finally trusts me."

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

There was a team of nurses and doctors working on the fallen man that was found outside. Orders were given. People were rushing. All in all, the only thing the man on the gurney muttered was one name. 'Bobby Singer,' through the oxygen mask on his face. They started an IV and removed his clothes. One of the nurses began going though his pockets while they worked on stabilizing him. The nurse found a cell phone in his pocket. She went to the last number that was there on the phone and called it. It rang and rang and rang but there was no answer. The nurse pocketed the phone and decided they would try again later.

Their John Doe was finally stable enough to go to surgery for the gunshot that they found in his abdomen. He was wheeled to surgery.

The nurse tried the number again.

_0000_000_0000_0000_0000_0_

In an unusually quiet house, there was a faint ring resonating from the walls. The sound of a phone ringing throughout the house. One could follow the sounds of the ringing, it was not the multitude of phones that were lined up on the wall in the kitchen. It didn't come from them. One would hear it, it was coming from the second floor. Following the rings it was ringing in a bedroom that had two small beds sitting together. In the corner of the room was a chair that housed a small jacket. In that pocket was a cell phone that went unanswered. The only noise in the house was from that muted ring inside a discarded jacket in a chair.

_000_000_000_000_000_000_000_

The nurse hung up the phone again. She really hope that someone would look at their phone and know that someone needed them. There was a man that needed a helpline. No one knew that his helpline was also in the hospital as well. Not that it would be wise for his family to know that he was there.

**TBC**

**A/N: I want to thank every one that was patient with me with updating this story. I want to thank everyone that has alerted, favored, and reviewed this story. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Many hugs and kisses to you all! :)**

**Mandancie :)**

_Please check out my Mandancie Facebook page. Leave prompts. Leave reviews. Or just say hi. _


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbyes and Hellos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. But it sure is fun to bring them out to play**

**Always thanks to an awesome beta; AlElizabeth**

**Chapter 15: Goodbyes and Hellos**

Dean laid back down on the pull-out and wrapped his arms around Sam. Jo watched him as he did this. David walked over to her.

"What was that all about?" he asked her.

She looked down at her hand and then to the men in front of her.

"He trusts me," Jo said. "He finally trusts me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," David commented though he still looked confused.

"Bobby, I'm sorry," Jo says. "This is my brother, David."

David shakes Bobby's hand.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances," David apologized.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Bobby replied.

"Thanks. Listen, baby girl, where is Mom?"

Jo looked up at her brother. All the tranquil feelings that she just had completely left her. Despair and anguish filled her. David saw the expression change on her face and knelt down beside her.

"Baby girl, it's fine," he soothingly said. Where is she? I have to get things started."

Her eyes swimming in tears. "I don't know. I didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

David hugs her.

"That's why big brother's here. I'll take care of it." He lets her go and looks in her eyes. **Stay here. I'll be back.**

Bobby just watched the interaction between the siblings and couldn't help but see Sam and Dean in those two. He smirked a little then lowered his head.

David stood up and walked over to the door.

"Take care of my baby sister," David told Bobby.

"She'll be just fine here," Bobby answered.

**Get some rest. I'll be back.**

David walked out of the room and headed towards the nurses station.

"Excuse me," David said. The nurse looked up at him. "Hi, there was an accident in front of the hospital earlier."

"Yes sir," the nurse said.

"The woman that was in the truck was my mom."

"Oh sir, I'm sorry. I'll get the doctor for you."

"Where is she?"

"I think you might have to talk to the doctor."

The nurse got up and walked behind the double doors. David looked at her rather oddly. Why was it so hard to let him see his mother? David decided to take the opportunity to call his sister. He knew this was probably not going to go well with those two, but Kate needed to be here. As much as she would not admit it. Kate needs Jo just as much as Jo needs Kate.

David dialed the number on his cell phone and put the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Kate."

"_David?_ _What's going on?"_

"I need you to come to Sioux Falls, South Dakota."

"_And why would I do that?" Kate replied with attitude._

"Kate, now is not the time." David said, exasperated.

Kate heard the seriousness of her brother voice and quickly changed her tune.

"_David what's going on?" Now she sounded really worried_.

"Kate, sweetie, it's mom."

"_What about mom?" Kate said, starting to panic._

"Kate I don't want to do this over the phone," David said. "I need you here, alright. When can you get here?"

"_Where are you?"_

"Sioux Falls General Hospital."

"_Give me a couple of hours."_

David hung up the phone and walked back over to the nurses' station and waited for the nurse or doctor to come and talk with him.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_00_

A Chevy Truck sped into the parking lot of Sioux Falls General. The driver slammed on the brakes and forcefully put it in park. She got out of the car and ran into the hospital. David was standing by the elevators when Kate rushed in the hospital. He saw her before she saw him. David walked over to her.

"Kate," David called.

Kate looked over and saw her brother.

"David," she said teary-eyed. "What's going on?"

She looked at her brother. He looked stressed and there was something in his eyes that scared her. There were tears in his eyes. She began to shake. David grabbed her arms and held them tightly.

"Baby, it's mom."

Kate looked at her brother and shook her head.

"No," she cried. "Nonononono."

David embraced his sister. Kate screamed into her brother's shoulder. The nurses that happened to be walking pass stopped by David and Kate. Kate's knees gave out and David picked her up and walked her over to the set of chairs in the waiting room. The nurse began checking her vitals as soon as David lowered her in the chair. While the nurse was checking her, David cupped Kate's face thumbing her tears away. He lowered her head a little and kissed her forehead. She just cried.

The nurses walked away from Kate and David. Kate had her head on David's shoulder.

"Where's Joey?" Kate whispered between sobs.

David looked down at Kate. He was a little surprised that she even asked about Joanne since they haven't spoke in the past six years. Even though it was Kate that initiated the silent treatment, David was happy that she was still concerned about their baby sister.

"She's upstairs," David said.

"What?"

"Momma was with Jo here in Sioux Falls."

"So she already knew. Why didn't she call me?"

David raised one eyebrow. "Really," he said skeptical. "Do you honestly not know why she didn't say anything to you?"

"That was before," Kate said defensively. "This is Momma."

"She was scared that I would do the same thing you did after what happened with Stephanie and Janice. Do you have any idea how much she blames herself for that?"

Kate put her head down. David cupped her cheek and lifted her head so that she was looking at David.

"You need to fix this. Go talk to your sister. She's lost too much to continue to loose you now." David voice was stern but comforting. Silent tears streamed down her face.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_-0000_

Bobby was sitting up in the bed. He was actually flipping through the channels on the television. Even though both Jo and Sam were deaf and Dean was actually asleep, he didn't want to disturb them since they were all asleep. After about five minutes of going through the crap that they called 'daytime television' he settled on "Star Trek Deep Space Nine."

The doctor came in the room a little surprised. She wasn't expecting so many people in the small room. Bobby saw her and put his finger to his lips to let her know to keep quiet.

"Mr. Singer," the doctor whispered. "What is all this?"

"Best way to keep an eye on them," Bobby said smiling.

"Well, I think I can give you a bit of good news. I'm signing your release papers."

"Wonderful. So when can I blow this Popsicle stand?"

The doctor smirked at the question. "The nurses are getting your paper work together now, so as soon as it's finished and they've gone over everything with you, you're free to leave."

"Thanks Doc," Bobby said to the doctor as she left the room. Bobby reached over and grabbed Jo's hand and squeezed a little. Jo began to stretch and wake. She groggily looked over at Bobby and gave him a small smile.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey Bobby," Jo whispered back, standing up and stretching from sitting in that not-so-comfortable chair.

"Wake the boys," Bobby said. "I'm being discharged."

"Wonderful." Jo said, and walked over to the slumbering boys, carding her hand through Dean's cropped hair first. Dean leaned into the touch, but didn't wake.

"Dean, sweetie," Jo said by Dean's ear. Dean's grip on Sam got tighter and he stretched a little. "Dean wake up."

Dean woke up and turned and saw Jo kneeling beside him. She had a warm and caring smile on her face.

"Sweetie, wake your brother up," Jo said. "We're going home." Jo handed back Sam's hearing aids.

Dean smiled and turned to his brother. He put one of Sam's hearing aids in and turned him over and did the same to his other ear.

"Sammy," Dean said rubbing Sam's chest. "Wake up Sammy."

Sam stretched and looked up at Dean.

"Bobby's going home," Dean told Sam. Sam sat up and got off the pull-out. Dean followed suit. They headed for the door.

"Where you boys headed?" Bobby asked. Dean and Sam both looked at Bobby. He pursed his lips and looked at the boys. "You have five minutes. I don't want you two wandering off, you hear?"

They both nodded and left the room. Jo looked at Bobby and then followed the boys out of the room. She saw Dean going into the bathroom with Sam. Jo headed down that way.

"Joey."

Jo stopped in her trek towards the bathroom. She knows someone has just called her name, but it couldn't be who she thinks it is.

"Jo, please turn around."

Jo slowly turned towards the voice. And there she was. Her big sister. Tears began to prick the back of her eyes. It's been six years. Six long years. And there she was. She didn't know how to take it. Kate was so angry with her the last time she saw her. She was so adamant about never seeing her again when their daughters died. Jo didn't know how she would react if she knew that she asked Mom to come here instead of staying at home, that what happened to their mother was her fault. She looked around for David and he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is David?" Jo asked.

"He's calling the local funeral home," Kate replied softly. She could see Jo's apprehension towards her. She so wanted to fix the riff between them but her damn pride kept her from calling. Maybe if she'd call earlier than whatever Jo's going through now, she didn't have to go it alone. "Jo, please talk to me."

"I think you've said enough the last time," Jo said hurting. "I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. I don't like it when you're mad at me. I tried to keep them safe. It was an accident and you hated me for it. Not that I blame you. You have every right to hate me. And I know you'll always blame me," Kate wanted to protest, but Jo stopped her. "It's okay."

A small hand eased into Jo's. She looked down and saw Sam standing next to her.

**Where's Dean?**

**Still in the bathroom.**

"**Who is this," **Kate asked.

**Does Dean know you're here?**

**Yeah. He told me to come to you. He knew you were in the hall.**

Sam looked over at the lady that was standing there watching him.

**Who is she,** Sam asked.

**This is my sister, Kate.**

**Is she deaf?**

Dean walked up to Sam and put his arm around is shoulder. Sam looked up at Dean.

"This is Sam," Jo said. "and this is Dean." she pointed the boys out to her sister. "Dean, Sam this is my sister, Kate. Why don't you boys go back to Bobby before he sends out Search and Rescue?"

Dean and Sam headed back to the room.

"They're beautiful boys," Kate said watching them go into the room.

"Yeah, they are," Jo replied crossing her arms around her stomach. She couldn't believe herself. She was still nervous around her sister. She didn't know how she could really make it up to Kate.

"Are they yours?" Kate asked seeing the tension on Jo's face.

Jo couldn't help but smile at that question. It was clear that Dean was too old to be hers and Sam, although four years younger, was not the right age either.

"Oh, I wish," Jo answered. "No they are not mine. But I think they've adopted me." She smiled at the thought. "They've been a family to me these past few months."

"Jo," Kate said, tears swimming in her eyes. "Can you ever forgive me?"

It's been so long. For the past six years Jo have wanted to hear her sister say those words. But right now, it still hurt that in her time of needing her older sister she turned her back on her. Jo looked at her sister with hurt and a little anger in her eyes. Kate saw the emotions in her little sister's eyes. Her heart was steady breaking. Jo walked past Kate, not even wanting to touch her and walked into Bobby's hospital room. Tears stream down Kate's face. Her heart just shattered. But deep down she really couldn't blame her. She lowered her head in her hands and silently cried.

David stood at the end of the hallway and watched the entire encounter. He knew this was something that had to be fixed quick and in a hurry.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

The ride back to Singer Salvage Yard was uneventful. All have piled out of the two cars that drove into the driveway. Sam and Dean headed into the house per Bobby's orders to get cleaned up. Bobby invited the siblings into the house. Jo went in and went to the room that she and her Mom shared since they've been staying there. David followed her into the room. Kate walked into the study and sat down on the couch. She hasn't said two words since she walked into Bobby hospital room before he was discharged.

Jo went into the room and pulled out her hearing aids and sat them on the dresser. David saw her and walked in the room and flickered on and off the light. Jo got a little startled and turned towards the door. She saw an unhappy brother looking at her.

**What?**

**What's wrong with you?** David walked into the room.

**What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.**

**You're right. You didn't do anything. Just break your sister's heart. **David signed standing in front of Jo.

**And what has she done to me? I didn't see you going to reprimand her when she said that I was dead to her! **Jo signed angrily.

**Calm down.** David grabbed her wrists with one hand and with the other hand signing to his sister.** If I remember that day, you're right, I didn't go straight to her. I was busy holding you in my arms. **Tears pricking the back of Jo's eyes.** Now this feud between you and Kate is going to stop. We've just lost Mom. I am not going to deal with two mule-headed sisters. Not now! This has been going on too long. Mom died with you two not talking. And I'll be damned if I go through her funeral with you two not talking. Squash this. I mean it. ****David let go of her wrists and turned away from her.**

Jo looked at her brother as he walked out of her room. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Tears pooling in her eyes. Why is everything her fault? She sat down on the bed. She wasn't angry with her sister. She just didn't know if she could trust that her sister meant it. If she truly wanted to be a family again. She didn't want her heart shattered again. She became startled when she felt a small hand on her shoulder. When she looked to the side of her, there stood Sam. Sam, for the second time crawled into her lap and wrapped his arms around her neck. She embraced the small body that was on her and cried in his shoulder rocking back and forth. Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Dean standing at the door. He nodded his head and walked off leaving Sam and Jo in the room.

_000_000_000_000_000_000_000_

David walked into the study where Kate was sitting on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"How could I do this?!" Kate cried.

"Kate."

"This is all my fault. I shut her out." Tears streaming down her face. David put his arm around Kate's shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's just as stubborn as you are," David said. "She loves you. She's just hurt."

Kate lifted her head and looked at David.

"You didn't yell at her, did you?"

"I want this thing between the two of you squashed."

"But David..."

"No, I saw what she did when you tried to talk to her. She was wrong."

"But so was I," Kate pleaded. "You can't blame her for that."

"I didn't. I just told her this will stop. Which is the same thing I'm telling you. We've lost too many people in this family. I will not go through this anymore with the two of you. You're older. You fix this."

David let go of Kate's shoulder and got up from the couch and walked out of the house. Kate watched him leave, then she saw Dean standing in the doorway.

"You're Dean, right?" Kate asked trying to smile.

"Yes ma'am."

Kate held out her hand and Dean walked over towards her. She patted the couch next to her beckoning Dean to sit. He did.

"So sweetie," Kate said wiping her eyes. "How did you and your brother meet Jo?"

"She worked at the diner across the street from where we were staying. She would let me and Sammy eat there free. She's really nice."

"Yeah, she is," Kate said agree with Dean. "She really has a big heart. I know she's crazy about you and your brother."

"Really? How do you know?" Dean asked. Kate nodded.

"I can tell."

"Well," Dean said. "I know that she misses you something terrible."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not blind," Dean said. "You can see it as plan as day. She's looking for your approval. She stole glances at you while we were waiting to leave the hospital."

"How do you know this?" Kate wasn't sure if she was astonished by this child's assessment of her sister.

"It's the same way Sammy looks at me when he thinks I am angry or disappointed with him. He's looking for anything that would let him know that I am not upset. That's what Ms. Jo is doing."

Dean got up from couch and began to walk off.

"Wait," Kate called out. Dean stopped and looked at her. "How are you to know all this? How old are you?"

Dean gave her one of his million dollar smiles. "I'm fourteen. And to answer your question, I've been taking care of Sammy for a long time. I know what to look for in my brother. Maybe you should learn to read your sister. It just might make your life a little bit easier."

With saying that, Dean left the study, and left Kate to think about what he said.

Later that night, there was a phone call. Bobby answered it. Not much was said on the phone but all the colour left Bobby's face. Once he hung up the phone he walked into the study where David and Kate were sitting.

"Have you seen the boys?" Bobby asked.

"I think they went outside," David said.

Bobby walked outside and low and behold Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the Impala. He couldn't help but shake his head. Whenever something happens the boys will always go to where it is familiar. And what could be more familiar than the one thing that has been their constant since Sam was six months old. No matter if they had ups or downs, motel after motel, the only thing that would be the same was the Impala. Bobby walked over to the boys.

"Boys," Bobby said.

"Hey uncle Bobby," Sam said with a smile.

"Boys I have something that I have to tell you."

"What is it," Dean asked.

"They found your father," Bobby said.

_000_000_-000_000_000_000_

It's been two days since they left the hospital. Today was Christine's funeral. The stress level in the house was unbearable. It was so much that Dean and Sam pretty much stayed to themselves. Especially after finding out about their father. They were all getting ready to go to the cemetery. David had made all the arrangements. He didn't want to stay in the house with his sisters until they started talking to each other. Kate took Dean's advice and really started looking at Jo. And just like he said Jo was stealing glances at her. Kate just didn't know how she would fix her relationship with her sister.

At the cemetery they all stood by the casket that held Christine's body. Dean and Sam stood together. Sam in front of Dean. Dean had his arms wrapped around Sam. Kate and David stood together. Jo stayed by herself. The minister said a few words. He talked about how much she was loved. How much she loved her children. Afterward they began to lower the casket. Soft sobbing could be heard from Jo and Kate. Sam and Dean walked over to Jo and they stood on the opposite side of her. They both held her hands.

"This concludes our service," the minister said.

David escorted Kate towards the car. Sam and Dean also headed to the car. Kate turned and looked and saw that Jo was still by their mom's grave. She left David's embrace and walked back to Jo. Jo was still standing by the grave crying. Kate walked over to her. She put her hand on Jo's shoulder. Jo looked over at her sister, tears free flowing down her face. Kate opened up her arms. Jo looked at her sister and collapsed into her embrace. She cried in her sister's arms. Kate held her sister in her arms and let her cry her soul out. There were more than just tears of grief flowing between the two sisters. There was also tears of joy that they were a family again. In just that one embrace Jo had her big sister back. She no longer envied Sam.

_000_000_000_000_000_000_

Bobby didn't go to the funeral. He had something else he had to do. He was back at the hospital. He thought he should take up stakes into this hospital as many times he's been in here. But today he knew he would have to reign in his temper. The phone call he received two days ago was the hospital telling him that the had a John Doe that kept calling his name.

Bobby walked into the hospital room where an unconscious John Winchester was laying in the bed. He sat down in the chair and waited for the time when he would give him a piece of his mind about his sons.

**TBC**

**A/N: For all those who have alerted, favored and reviewed my story; Thank You! :) You have made me a very happy woman that you enjoyed my story. **

**Please leave a review. I really love to know what you think about my story/chapter.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook! :) _


	16. Chapter 16: John Wakes Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. But it sure is fun to bring them out to play! :)**

**A special thanks to _AlElizabeth _for beta'ing my story**

**A/N: I would like to address something that was brought to my attention. As all who have read this story, I have a original character (OC) named Jo. I was berated for having that name for my OC. I just want to clear some things up. 1) I know there is a character in the show that has the same name. Though the names are the same, please be aware that I have never said what her last name is, nor will I divulge what her last name is. Seeing, how I don't know. I always leave it up to you (the reader) to decided for yourself what you want the last name to be. 2) Since I've started writing FanFiction, I've named my OC's after friends of mine. In this particular story, I named my OC from my friend_ jojospn._ So just to recap, I NEVER said that the Jo in my story was Jo Harvell.**

**Okay, my rant is over. I hope you like this chapter.**

**A/N: I am not nor have I ever been in the medical profession, so all medical jargon, please take with a grain of salt. I know it may sound a little out there, but I promise you everything will be explained.**

**Chapter 15: John wakes up**

David walked over to his sisters. Sam and Dean walked back to the car. They got in Kate's truck. Again Sam is sitting right next to Dean. Dean glances at Sam and then turns his attention to the adults that where still standing by the grave site.

Sam's leaning on Dean's arm. As they sit and wait for Jo, David and Kate to come back to the car, Dean notices that Sam is really leaning on his arm to the point of cutting off the circulation.

"Sammy," Dean shakes his arm.

Sam doesn't make a move.

"Sammy, get up. You're hurting my arm."

Sam still doesn't move. Fear begins to set into Dean. He remembers the dream he had when he had his seizure. He tries to turn to get a better look at Sam. Sam is pretty much dead weight on his arm.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean begins to panic. "Wake up. Please, Sammy"

Dean's really shaking Sam now. Dean looks out the window and sees that the adults haven't move towards the truck. Dean's really getting scared. He knows he needs to get their attention but he doesn't want to leave Sam's side.

Dean decides to open the truck door.

"JO! JO!," he screams.

David turns and runs towards the truck. Jo and Kate release each other. Jo looks at Dean and could see the stress on his face. She and Kate also run towards the truck. David gets to the truck first.

"He won't wake up." Dean tells David.

David sits at the foot well by Dean's feet and moves Sam's head back. Sam just appears to be sleeping. David cups his face with one hand and puts two fingers in the crook of Sam's neck. David's brow creases and he looks at Sam. He couldn't understand what was happening. Not just ten minutes ago he was standing with his brother at the grave with them.

Jo and Kate make it to the truck. Jo cups Dean's face.

"What happened?" Jo's voice still thick with tears that she had just finish crying.

Dean looks at Jo with tears in his eyes.

"I can't wake him. I can't wake him."

Jo wraps her arms around Dean. He continues the mantra over and over of not being able to wake him.

David looks up at Kate and Jo.

"We have to take him to the hospital."

Dean lets go of Jo and grabs hold of Sam. David gets up off the floor of the truck. He walks over to Jo.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. He's unconscious," David whispers to Jo and Kate. He doesn't want to say it loud so that Dean can't hear him. Jo walked away from her brother and got in the truck. David got in the driver's seat and Kate in the passenger's. They sped off from the graveyard towards the hospital.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Bobby was sitting in the chair next to John's bed. He just shook his head. He couldn't believe that this man could do what he did to his sons. It took every bit of restraint to keep from grabbing John's pillow and smothering him right then and there. There was no way of knowing how much damage John had inflicted on his sons before anyone knew about it.

As Bobby sat there, he remembered back to Sam's confession:_ 'I'm an abomination.' _At first, he didn't want to believe that any father would tell their son that. Then again his own dad wasn't much better. But he never thought for one second that John felt this way about his sons. Bobby looked back to the unconscious form on the bed. His anger boiling over again. The only reason John was still breathing right now was because Bobby wanted answers. And if he it meant he had to wait until this bastard woke up then so be it. But unbeknownst to Bobby some things where just going to have to wait.

A nurse that Bobby has seen since he was admitted came rushing into the room.

"Bobby!"

Bobby turned towards her and got up from the chair. He started to get a sinking feeling.

"You better come quick," the nurse cried.

"What's going on?"

"They just brought 'em in."

"What?"

"Little Sam."

The blood drained from Bobby's face. And the two of them rushed out of the room. Bobby ran until he heard a familiar sound of Dean screaming. When Bobby turned the corner, what he saw it completely floored him. There was a team of doctors and nurses working on Sam. Jo and David was holding Dean back and the doctor was preparing to use the defibrillator on Sam. Jo was trying her best to calm Dean down but the minute the doctor yelled 'CLEAR' and pressed the paddles on Sam's chest Dean's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he dropped instantly. The nurse that was with Bobby rushed over to Dean screaming for more help. Half of the nurses that were with Sam came to Dean's aid. The nurse called for another gurney. When it came David picked Dean up and laid him out on it. The nurses began to wheel Dean out of the room. Seeing how it was not a lot of room in there to begin with. But Bobby and Jo stopped them.

"You can't do that!" Jo cried.

"They have to stay together," Bobby added.

"There's no room in here," the nurse argued.

"I understand that. But please," Bobby begged. "They have to stay together." then he looked over at Sam when the doctor shocked him again. Bobby got an idea.

"David," Bobby said walking over to Dean's side. "help me."

David walked over to Bobby.

"Pick up Dean and take him to his brother."

David looked at Bobby with pure confusion on his face.

"Just do it," Bobby pleaded.

David picked up Dean and walked over to Sam's bed. The doctor was about to shock Sam's chest again when he was grabbed from behind and moved out of the way.

"What the hell is going on?!" screamed the doctor. He turned and saw that Kate and Jo moved him.

David had Dean on one side of the bed and Bobby was standing on the other. Bobby looked down at Sam. He had no colour in his face. He was just pale all over. Very gently, Bobby slid Sam's body towards him on the edge of the bed. He looked up at David.

"Put Dean in the bed." David lowered Dean on the bed.

Bobby lifted up Sam's head with one hand and with the other moved Dean's arm so that it would be under Sam's head when he lowered it again. Both boys were limp under Bobby ministration. Once Bobby got the boys situated on the bed, he backed up.

"Okay doc," Bobby said. "Shock him again."

A slew of objections came out at once.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I can't do that!"

"Are you trying to kill them?!"

Bobby looked at the doctor. His resolution was unwavering. "Shock Sam again." This time with more conviction.

The doctor walked back up towards the bed.

"You understand that the hospital will not be responsible..."

"Yeah," Bobby said dismissively. "Whatever. Just shock him."

Against his better judgment the doctor recharged the defibrillator. When it charged to where it needed to be, he put the paddles back on Sam's chest and with great apprehension he shocked the boys.

What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Both boys' body jerked. When the doctor stepped away from them the return of a sinus rhythm sounded around the room. Sam got a heart beat again. The doctor and the nurses rushed back to the bedside and began checking on Sam. He was breathing on his own. His heart beat was strong. They then turned their attention to the older brother. When the doctor placed his two fingers in the crook of Dean's neck, he was completely floored. Dean also had a strong pulse. His heart was beating just as strong as his brother's. The doctor and nurses couldn't explain what just happened. The doctor looked up at Bobby.

"How did you know?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't," Bobby said. "I just know that they had to stay together. When I came in here, no one was listening to Dean. The entire time he was screaming to be next to his brother."

After a while, Sam's vitals began to stable, the doctor and nurses began to leave the room. It was decided that they would keep Sam and Dean in the same bed instead of moving Dean. Once they got the two boys settled, the last of nurses left the room and only David, Bobby, Jo and Kate were left. Jo stayed by the boys bedside. Kate and David sat in the chairs that were across the room. Bobby was on the other side of the bed. Jo stood there carding her hand through Sam's hair. Bobby looked at her. She had tears pooling in her eyes. Bobby reached over the boys and held firm to her other hand that was in Dean's limp hand. She looked at Bobby.

"I don't know how much more these boys can take," her voice thick with tears.

"They'll come through this," Bobby comforted.

"It's just the look on Dean's face," Jo stopped and shook her head. Kate got up and stood next to Jo and put her arm around her. Jo put her head on her sister's shoulder still holding on to the boys.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

_They rip him out of my arms. Sammy! I try to catch up with them but they are constantly keeping us further apart. I can feel my brother mentally reaching out to me and the further apart we become the less that pull to be near becomes. My only focus is to be near my little brother. That's all I want but no one is listening to me. I look at Jo and David and Kate and they aren't listening to me. Why aren't they listening to me? I know how to take care of him._

_Now they are poking Sammy with needles. Attaching wires all on Sam. He's so scared. All I need is to just calm him down and all will be fine. But no one is listening to me. Don't they know he's scared and I have to be there so he's not scared anymore. Why are the listening to me? Jo is supposed to want to help Sammy. She's not doing that. She's keeping me from Sammy. That's not helping him. Why is she holding me back? Let me go! Please, I have to get to Sammy. Don't put that on him. Don't do that, please! _CLEAR!_ No, Sammy..._

_0000_0000_0000_0000_00000_0000_

Dean begins to stir under Bobby's hand.

"Alright, kiddo," Bobby praise. "Come on. Come back to us."

Dean scrunches his face and feels that his left arm is pinned under the weight of something. It doesn't take him long to realize that it's a comfortable weight that is keeping him from moving his arm. A weight that he very much welcomes. He turns his head towards the weight on his arm and opens his eyes. And the first thing he sees is the curly brown top of his baby brother's head. Dean wants to wrap his other arm around Sam, so not to let anyone take him away from him again, but he feels someone else holding his other hand. He looks at his hand and then sees everyone that is standing around the bed. Anger fills up in Dean.

"Go away," Dean says in a groggily tone.

"Dean..." Jo begins

"You took him away from me," Dean accused. "Go away." Dean's voice comes out stronger this time.

Jo is taken aback to what Dean has just said. Bobby leans down and whispers something in Dean's ear.

Dean presses his head further in the pillow he is on to get a better look at Bobby. Anger and hurt still in his eyes.

"They separated us, Bobby!" Dean almost yelled out.

"Dean please," Jo pleaded.

Dean looked at Jo with pure hurt in his eyes towards her.

"Go away, Ms. Jo," tears pricking the back of his eyes. "You kept me from Sammy."

"Dean," Jo gasped. "I didn't they were working on Sam and..."

"Jo, stop," Kate cut Jo off. "Listen, you ungrateful brat. Who the hell are you talking to? What makes you think that you know so much?" Jo's eyes became large as saucers. Bobby tried to hold up his hand to stop Kate from her tirade but not in enough time for her to scream at Dean. Bobby just shook his head. Dean looked at Kate. There was a whole new level of rage that was flowing off of Dean.

"I've never seen anyone coddle another person the way he does that boy. Grow up and let the adults take care of your brother."

This time David got into the mix of getting their hot-headed sister to stop talking. David could see on Dean's face that he was getting livid. He knew that both Dean and Sam have been through a lot in just the pass few hours and Kate wasn't making anything better. David knew if he didn't get Kate to leave or shut up than it was about to become so much worse. He loved his sister, she just had a tendency to speak before her brain would catch up.

"I mean," Kate continued. "Whoever heard of a fourteen year old making decisions for a ten year old. That's an adult's job."

"Okay, now," Bobby tries to cut in to get her to stop but she cuts him off.

"Kate. Please, stop," Jo is trying.

"No," Kate says to Jo. "He needs to learn that he's not right. He needs to let adults take care of his brother. Where are your parents anyway?"

"KATE," Jo screamed, but she was ignored. Jo began to wonder was she the only one in the family that was deaf.

"Kate, that's enough," David said gripping Kate's arm and swinging her so that she was facing him.

"I hardly think so," Kate sputtered out.

"Their mom is dead," Jo all but screamed out. This time Kate heard her and finally stopped her tirade.

Dean never said a word he just continued to stare holes into Kate.

"Dean's been taking care of Sam for the past ten years. You don't know what you're talking about. So please do everyone a favour and just SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jo turned her attention back to the bed that held the two boys. She looked at Dean and started carding his head.

"Dean," Jo said in a much calmer and soothing voice. "Dean, please look at me."

Dean's eyes stayed on Kate. Jo cupped Dean's head and moved it slightly wanting to get his full attention. After a few hard seconds of trying to move Dean's head, Dean finally let his gaze leave Kate, who was now red as a beet from her embarrassing moment.

"Dean, please."

Jo noticed that Dean looked more tired now than he did when he first woke up.

"Leave," Dean quietly said. "Please Ms. Jo, leave."

Dean turned his head towards Sam and closed his eyes. Jo looked at Kate.

"Oh my goodness, Kate," Jo said. "I can't believe you just said that. Do you know how hard it was for me to get behind Dean's defenses. It took me months. And in a span of fifteen minutes you've just destroyed that."

Jo walked out of the room. Kate looked at the look that David was giving her. _Fix this._ She followed Jo out of the room. Bobby and David stood by the bed.

"I'm really sorry about my sister," David said.

Bobby nodded his head at David then looked back down at Dean and Sam. Dean was back asleep and Sam never stirred not once.

Five minutes later a nurse came in the room.

"You Bobby Singer?" she said

"Yeah," Bobby said.

"You wanted to know when he was awake."

Bobby looked at the boys and then at David.

"Go," David said. "I'll keep an eye on the boys."

"Thanks," Bobby said walking away from the bed towards the door. He headed to get some answers.

David turned back towards the boys. David pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. He heard someone walk in. He thought it was one of his sisters.

"Hey," David said not turning towards the door. "Did you squash this?"

There was a cracking sound and a blinding flash of white light then all went dark. A figure walked over towards the sleeping boys that were on the bed.

_0000_000_0000_0000_0000_000_

Jo was walking down the hall when she heard her sister call out for her.

"Jo, please talk to me," Kate said.

Jo stopped and turned and faced her sister. She couldn't believe today of all days she would decide to be a jerk to those boys. They were getting along so well the past two days.

"Can we talk please?"

"I think you've said enough," Jo responded.

"Please. Today of all days don't do this," pleaded Kate.

"Fine," Jo said.

Jo looked and saw there was a deserted family room that they could talk in private.

"Come on," Jo walked into the room. Kate followed.

Once they were in the room, Kate closed the door behind her. Jo was so upset at her sister for saying all those hurtful things to Dean. It was like all her hard work to get Dean to finally open up to her just went down the drain. Jo really didn't want to hear whatever excuses that Kate had for saying those hurtful things, but she also didn't want her brother upset with her because they weren't talking. So Jo took a deep breath and then turned and faced her sister. What she saw when she turned around made her feeling from before totally disappear. The look that was on Kate's face was scary. Far enough to be considered sinister. Then in just as quick as a flash Kate attacked Jo. They fought throughout that entire room. But Kate being a little stronger than her sister got the upper hand. She knocked her sister unconscious. Kate stood over her body. She blinked and her once-blue eyes turned jet black. She cocked her head to the side looking at the sprawled body on the floor and blinked back her normal blue eyes.

_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_0000_

Bobby stood outside the door. He knew he would have to reign in his temper before he opened up that door. He knew he needed answers and the only way was to get John to talk. So he took a deep breath. Steeled his heart. Turned the knob and walked through the door. Bobby looked at the now conscious man that was sitting up in his bed with the help of the reclining bed.

"Bobby," John said.

"Johnny." Bobby walked up to the side of the bed. "We got to talk."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have favored, followed and reviewed my story! :) You've have made me very happy with your comments and suggestions. **

**Please continue on this trend and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie :)**

_**Please check out my Mandancie page on Facebook. Leave a comment. Leave a prompt. Or just say hi! :)**_


End file.
